


Eternal Dreams

by CMCS1520



Category: Dreamtalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Blood, Coma, Dark, Dreamtalia AU, Dreamtalia is not mine, Explicit Language, Family, Gen, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Romance, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 85,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMCS1520/pseuds/CMCS1520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious creature called the Faucherêve has taken over Italy's mind, placing him and many nations in comas. Now Japan, Germany, America, England, Russia, France, and China must join forces to exorcise the demon from Italy's mind before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dreamtalia and its content DO NOT belong to me. I have made some edits to some dialogue and the events but most of it is what takes place in the game. DREAMTALIA IS NOT MINE but I am a big fan of the game and thought it would be fun to write up the chapters.  
> Here is a link to the YouTube channel that releases the game's chapters (in case anyone is interested): https://www.youtube.com/user/Dreamtalia

Humans always say that they should be careful of what they wish for… Because it could come true…

 

But what would be wrong if dreams could true? Couldn’t everyone be happy then?

 

Yes, it would not be bad… would it?

 

Humans are so silly ~ ~

 

Hey…

Come…

Come to me, sweet friend…

 

I’ll show you a brand new world from which you’ll never want to leave…

 

Ehehehee ~


	2. Go To Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dreamtalia and it's content DOES NOT belong to me. I am only typing up the game's dialogue and describing the events that take place in the videos of the game. I have made some edits to some dialogue and the events but most of it is what takes place in the game. I will say this again: DREAMTALIA IS NOT MINE. I am a big fan of the game and thought it would be fun to write up the chapters. Here is a link to the YouTube videos of the game (incase anyone is interested I suggest watching it) https://www.youtube.com/user/Dreamtalia

     Italy walked into his bedroom with a grin, his brown muddy shoes staining the light red carpet beneath him. “Vee ~ ~,” he sighed while blinking his autumn colored eyes. “Another day of training, phew! I don’t understand how Germany is able to do it so many times a day!” Italy walked across the room and looked out an open window. He closed his eyes as a cold breeze passed by, rustling the leaves of trees outside. Italy’s smile never faded once. “Veeee… I could just flop down and….” He began. Suddenly a delicious scent filled the air. Italy’s eyes fluttered open and he sniffed the air. “Is that pasta I smell?” He walked to the left side of the room and opened a small red chest out of curiosity. After pocketing the 100 Heta coins he had found, Italy walked to the bedroom door. All of a sudden the angry voice of Germany rang out from not too far away. “Italyyyyy!!! Where are you slacking off again!? Get back to training!!” Italy squealed and backed away from the door. He looked around the room wildly with a shocked expression. “Ve! I don’t want to face Germany right now… I’ll take the other way out.” The Italian whispered with a hushed voice. Italy buttoned his dark blue jacket to the collar. He walked over to the open window quickly. With a deep breath, he stuck his right foot out the window. His foot jammed into the vines that crept up the side of the wall. “Off we go!~” Italy chimed gleefully. He climbed down the vines carefully until he reached the bottom of the wall. Italy planted his feet on the green grass and brushed specks of dirt off of his pant legs. “There must be pasta around here ~” Italy whispered to himself cheerfully. The strong smell of pasta still hung to the air like glue. His eyes darted about spotting the usual entrance to the forest and the beginning of the courtyard that he often walked through. The courtyard seemed like a happier place to be other than a dark gloomy forest. Italy walked through the flower-filled courtyard until he came upon the gate that left the home that he, Germany, and sometimes Japan, lived in. Italy looked back at the house in case Germany was anywhere in sight. Nothing. He walked out into a field and the sound of creaking could be heard as he crossed wooden planks over a small pond. Italy looked at the pond and bent down onto his knees. After rolling up his sleeve, Italy reached into the murky water and pulled out 100 Heta coins. Italy grinned and pocketed the coins. He straightened out his sleeve and let out a long sigh. Italy walked back to the house but instead of going back inside he took a turn down a left pathway in the courtyard. The sun shone clearly in the sky as Italy came across a vegetable patch. He squinted as he read the sign beside a patch of lettuce.

     Italy planted his feet on the green grass and brushed specks of dirt off of his pant legs. “There must be pasta around here ~” Italy whispered to himself cheerfully. The strong smell of pasta still hung to the air like glue. His eyes darted about spotting the usual entrance to the forest and the beginning of the courtyard that he often walked through. The courtyard seemed like a happier place to be other than a dark gloomy forest. Italy walked through the flower-filled courtyard until he came upon the gate that left the home that he, Germany, and sometimes Japan, lived in. Italy looked back at the house incase Germany was anywhere in sight. Nothing. He walked out into a field and the sound of creaking could be heard as he crossed wooden planks over a small pond. Italy looked at the pond and bent down onto his knees. After rolling up his sleeve, Italy reached into the murky water and pulled out 100 Heta coins. Italy grinned and pocketed the coins. He straightened out his sleeve and let out a long sigh. Italy walked back to the house but instead of going back inside he took a turn down a left pathway in the courtyard. The sun shone clearly in the sky as Italy came across a vegetable patch. He squinted as he read the sign beside a patch of lettuce. _DON’T STEP ON THE VEGETABLES_. Italy nodded and walked around the house quickly until the nation finally came upon where he had begun his little walk. Italy grimaced and then took a weeded path that led into the forest. Trees that lined the graveled pathway blocked the light from the sun; darkening the area. The nation walked down the grim path until he finally came to a clearing. Then Italy saw what he was seeking. Beside a gray rock lay a nice plate of buttery linguine pasta. Italy walked up to the plate and grinned. “Ooh! I knew I would find it!” he said delighted by the sight of his favorite meal. Then a quiet voice spoke from not too far away. “There he is! Let’s get him!” “Ssh, stand down, we can’t rush ahead so quickly!” Italy perked his head and looked around in an attempt to identify the voices. No one was in sight. Italy shrugged, brushing off the voices to be the cause of his imagination, and smiled. “Oh, well, let’s eat!” Italy took one step towards the plate of pasta when a voice from earlier called out startling him. “NOW!” Italy jumped as England revealed himself from a bush on his right and America from a bush on his left. “UWAH!!! GERM-” Italy began to yell as America bashed him over the head with a baseball bat.

* * *

     Germany stood in front of the grand house with his hands firmly on his hips. His light blue eyes scanned the area coldly. “Well, seems Italy went missing in action for training again, I better go catch him.” The German mumbled to himself. He began to walk down the right side of the house with organized thoughts. Italy had ran off while his back was turned which seems to be becoming something of expectancy. “Seriously where could he have gone?” Germany scoffed as he saw the widow to Italy’s room wide open. He walked towards the dim path that led into the forest and through the wood until he reached a clearing that oddly smelled of pasta. An almost unnoticeable pair of square lens glasses lay beside a bush. “Well it smells of pasta here, but no Italy. The scent is fresh. He was not here too long ago. Where did he go?” Germany growled. He looked around until he spotted the glasses. Germany picked them up and gasped silently. His eyes seemed to double in size. “These are America’s glasses!” Germany’s expression darkens as he put together the puzzle pieces. “Agh. Seems Italy got captured again. When will he learn to be careful around strange things?” Germany pocketed the glasses and looked at a path straight ahead of him. A trail of faded footprints could be seen. “They must have gone that way.”  

* * *

     A knock filled the air as America paced down a hall. He sighed and walked up to the front door with a silly grin. “Oh hey! Who is it? We’re a bit busy right now!” The American called out. He jumped back, surprised, as the door burst open. Germany sauntered in, whip in hand, with a furious expression planted on his face. “Whoa! Hey, man-” America began to only be interrupted by Germany. “Of course, the Allies.” Germany pulled out the pair of glasses he had found earlier and tossed them at America. The nation looked at the glasses and grinned. “Wait, wha- oh hey my spare glasses! I wondered where they went!” He chimed. Germany took a step towards him. “Where is he!? I know you have Italy!” The German yelled angrily. America grinned as his sky blue eyes shimmered. “HA HA HA HA! I knew England’s plan was too oblivious to leave a trail!” His smile darkened quickly. “Get ‘im, Alpha!” America yelled while taking a few steps backward. Germany jumped slightly as a blonde labrador with an American themed collar ran out of nowhere and faced him with bared teeth. Germany’s eyes softened at the sight of a dog but then hardened as the dog bit at him. “Tch! You prefer to send your hounds after me? Fine them.” He yelled cracking his whip to the side. Alpha, the dog, leaped at his leg but Germany was able to dodge the attack easily. He snapped the whip and hit the dog on the chest causing it to fall to the floor in pain. Feeling as that was enough Germany looked up at America whose eyes were full of fire. “Alpha!” America called out. He glared at Germany. “You heartless bastard! I’ll get you for this!” Germany scoffed and hooked his whip onto his belt. “Cut the scheisse and just take me to Italy!” Germany yelled causing the opposing nation to grinned mischievously. “…. If that’s what you want.” America called out happily. The German frowned. “Wha-” He was then abruptly stopped as a blunt object knocked him over the head sending him into unconsciousness.

* * *

 …. Germany….

…. Germany!!!

     “Uuugh” Germany groaned as he sat up in a dingy cell with Italy seated beside him with an expression filled with concern. Germany tilted his head to see England and America standing outside the steel bars that contained Italy and himself. England smirked. “See? I told you it would work.” He said to America who then grinned. “I guess so! Ahahaha!” America commented cheerfully. England excited the dungeon quickly. America’s smile faded and he looked at Germany darkly. “….You’re paying for my dog’s vet bills. ” He growled before leaving Italy and Germany alone in the murky cell. Italy hesitated to speak but then stood with a light smile. “Are you alright, captain?” He said stuffing his hands into his pant’s pockets. Germany felt the back of his head and blinked a few times. “Ugh. My head hurts a bit, but that’s all. You?” Germany said while standing up and stretching his arms. Italy looked at the cobble stone floor with a sheepish smile. “My head hurts too…. I was dropped on my way over here. I’m so sorry, Germany.” Italy said sadly. He was unable to make any eye contact with Germany from the pang of guilt. Germany sighed and glanced around the cell. “It’s okay. Our main priority is just to get out of here right now before those two get back. Help me find a way out.” He said before walking over to a deep crack in the stone wall beside one out of two poorly made beds. Italy shrugged and began searching around the cell for any ways out. After a few minutes Italy placed a hand on the stone wall. Not even a grenade could penetrate it as thick as it is. He sat on one of the poorly made beds and crossed his arms in a huff. “Looks like I can’t find a way out.” Italy glanced over at Germany and smiled. “Germany looks like he has everything handled over there. Siesta time ve ~” Italy laid down on the bed and drifted off to sleep peacefully.

* * *

_Ah….. My head hurts so much.._

_Maybe I can just sleep the pain away...._

_After all, we can't feel pain in our dreams!_

     Italy looked around a beautiful green landscape as he stood at the edge of a clear blue lake. His eyes were closed as he took slow deep breaths. “Ah…. so pretty….” Italy turned around, opening his autumn eyes, and walked past purple flowers to hear his name called by a familiar voice. “Italy!” The nation tilted his head to the side and looked around for the sweet voice. “Italy, come over here!” The voice called out again. Italy walked up across the field but saw no sign of who was calling for him. “And…. where is here?” Italy called out with a sheepish smile. The voice called out again with a happy tone. “Over by the tree! Come on!~” Italy ran across the field as the leaves of a grand oak peeked over an unnoticeable hill. He approached the tree but still, no one was in sight. His smile didn’t die for the voice spoke again. “Italy!~ You made it ~” A figure soon began to appear before Italy. “Oh of course I did! I wouldn't miss it!” Italy cheered. The figure appeared as Germany, neon blue eyes sparkling, and took a step towards the Italian. “I was so afraid you wouldn’t come.” The neon blue eyed Germany said with a bright smile. Italy grinned and waved his hands in front of himself. “Nonsense, captain!” He said quickly. Germany frowned and then smiled again. “You know, you don’t have to call me that. Just calling me Germany is good enough.” He sang happily. Italy smiled. “Ehehe. Whatever you say, Germany!” Italy said gleefully. Germany’s grin widened. _Ve… He’s actually smiling for once…._ Italy thought with a smile. “Mmmh~ Hey, I have an idea, let’s go do something together! You know…. like friends do!!” Germany said. Italy tilted his head curiously with a small smile. “Oh, like what?” He asked. Germany quickly responded. “Well that depends on what YOU want to do. We can talk about pasta, or pizza, or art or go swimming, or anything ~” Italy thought for a moment and then his smile widened. “Ooh swimming sound like fun! We should do that!” The nation said with glee. “Than what are we waiting for?” Germany said. He walked around the tree and over towards a lake of water. Italy took a step forwards. _Ah…. It really has been too long since I’ve seen him happy like that ~ Or…. happy at all._ Italy ran after Germany who stood beside the large lake of clear blue water that seemed to go on forever. “How’s the water?” Italy asked. His autumn eyes shimmered. “Perfect!” Germany said clapping his hands together. “Let’s hurry then!” Italy exclaimed. He ran to give Germany a hug but his vision suddenly darkened. All he heard was the splash of water.

_I…._

_I can’t breathe…._

* * *

     Italy sat up quickly while coughing. His hair felt wet and droplets of water dripped over his cheeks. Germany stood above him with a cold expression. “Finally you’ve woken up. The tunnel is ready.” Germany walked over to a dark tunnel that had been in the spot that used to be a deep crack in the wall. Italy stood up and glanced over Germany. _His canteen looks empty…. He must of poured it on my head to wake me up…._ Italy thought quietly. His eyes widened to the size of saucers. “Ah! So sorry Germany! I was just so tired and -” Germany placed a finger to his lips. “Ssh. Let’s go.” Germany whispered. Italy’s shoulder’s slumpted. “Yes, sir….” Italy said glumly. The two quickly headed through the tunnel to freedom.

** Two hours later **

     Italy entered his room and shut the door silently. His cloths were slightly dirtied and his hair was slightly messy. “Vee, that was exhausting!” He walked to the middle of the room and rubbed the back of his head. “I’m sure glad we got away ~ Though now I really, need some sleep.” Italy walked across the room and faced a mirror. “I look very handsome….” Italy murmured to himself happily. He gazed into the mirror until suddenly jumping back. A faded figure of Germany with neon blue eyes appeared before him. “G…. Germany?” Italy asked with a pale expression. The faded figure of Germany mouthed something with a smile that Italy was unable to hear. He took a step forward and tilted his head to the side. “I can’t hear you. Let’s see if I can read your lips.” The figure mouthed the same phrase over again and took a few steps towards Italy’s bed. Germany’s figure extended a hand to the bed with a crooked grin. Italy smiled obliviously. “You want me to go to bed? Okay!” Italy walked past the figure and slipped into bed after kicking off his shoes. “This is all so fun, I wonder If I’m asleep right now!” The room darkened as the figure turned pitch black with bright white eyes. It walked over to Italy and placed a hand on his shoulder as the nation fell into an unwakeable slumber.

* * *

_“It’s hard to breathe here….”_

     Germany looked around a beautiful green field overlooking a clear blue lake. He blinked his light blue eyes and frowned. A familiar friend stood not to far from him. “….Hm? Italy.” Germany glanced over Italy who stood with his back facing Germany. The nation’s shoulders were slumped and his arms at his sides. Italy said nothing to Germany and stood still silently. Germany began to fidget at the change in Italy’s nature. “….What is it?” Germany asked quietly. Italy took a ragged breath. “….You don’t want me….” Italy said sadly. Before Germany could say another word Italy ran off over a hill. Germany cursed beneath his breath. “ITALY! Wait!!” The German ran after Italy over the hill. Germany finally stopped running as he found Italy standing in front of a grand oak with his back turned. Patches of his cloths and his neck were pitch black. His right arm and left leg almost were almost non existent with the pitch black color almost making it impossible to decipher what was cloths and was actual skin. Germany stood behind Italy as he attempted to regain his breath. “…...Italy?” Germany whispered silently. Italy’s figure was still and it almost seemed as if he wasn’t breathing at all. All of the sudden Italy slowly turned to face Germany. The nation’s eyes widened, his face paled, as he gasped. Italy’s eyes were a bright neon blue color other than light autumn. His crooked smile revealed sharpened teeth that could easily slit skin like daggers. The right side of the creature's face was pitch black and his right eye was a bright white orb instead of an eye. His left midriff and right upper chest were the same. The…. thing held out his arms as if about to accept an embrace. No way in hell was this creature Italy. It spoke with a voice that sounded of nails scratched on a chalkboard.

“sOMetHinG wRoNG CApTaiN?” 

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

 

“WOARGH!!!”

    Germany jolted awake, breathing heavily, and climbed out of been at a surprising speed. He gulped for breath and blinked his light blue eyes. Germany placed a hand over his heart. His heart was pounding. He let out a sigh of relief and took a deep breath. “Just a nightmare…. That was an odd one” Germany mumbled to himself. He placed his hands on his hips and frowned as his scrambled thoughts re-organized. Germany walked out of him room and down a hallway. He approached Italy’s room and slowly turned the doorknob. Germany hesitated but then entered the room silently. He looked around the room and approached Italy who lay still in bed. “….Oh, he’s asleep. I better not disturb him, he’s been through a lot today.” Germany mumbled. He began to walk back to the door when he stopped in his tracks. Something felt…. Wrong. Germany walked back to Italy and placed two fingers beneath the right side of the nation’s jaw. Italy’s pulse was slow and weak. Germany frowned as a terrible realization dawned upon him. “This is almost like….!!! ITALY!” Germany shook Italy’s shoulders but the nation remained asleep. Germany began to panic. “Italy! Wake up this instant!!” Germany shook Italy again but still, Italy gave no response and lay unmoving. Germany took a deep breath and cringed. “How could I be so foolish to let him go to bed with a concussion! What should I do now? I haven’t read a manual on comas yet!” Germany yelled out loud. His eyes darkened with anger. “Grah! It’s all those two fault! That England probably knows healing techniques, I’ll make him fix it.” Germany growled. He ran out of the room and made his way over to America’s home, completely unaware of the danger ahead of him.


	3. Sleep On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dreamtalia and it's content DOES NOT belong to me. I am only typing up the game's dialogue and describing the events that take place in the videos of the game. I have made some edits to some dialogue and the events but most of it is exactly alike of what takes place in the game. I will say this again: DREAMTALIA IS NOT MINE. I am a big fan of the game and thought it would be fun to write up the videos. Here is a link to the YouTube channel of Dreamtalia: https://www.youtube.com/user/Dreamtalia

          Germany re-entered America’s home with his fists clenched. The entrance split three ways into three different halls. A thick red carpet covered the floors of the hallways but the path through the center turned to yellow floor tiles. Germany looked around slowly and walked to the center of the room. “They must be here somewhere.” He mumbled. Germany walked to the right down a hall which led him to a tall set of stairs. Germany trudged up them to find one of the Allies’ bedroom. He walked to a medium sized table and flipped through a book written in an unknown language. _Probably one of England’s library…._ Germany thought while looking around while he frowned. _I wonder why England moved to America’s place, though…. I heard a rumor about some fire…._ Germany began to leave the room but passed an old extremely comfy looking chair. He felt tempted to sit in it but pulled himself out of the room. Germany walked down a straight hall and found himself in a large dining room decorated with four large blue sofas and a large wooden dining table. Germany glanced at the table to see three tea cups, a kettle, and what seemed to be an entire apple pie. He  made his way down another hall, passing a telephone, to hear America and England speaking around the corner. Germany stood against the wall and eavesdropped on their conversation. “I tell you it was just straight outta nowhere!” America cried with a panic filled voice. Germany frowned and inched a bit closer to here the corner ended. “Calm down, America. He’s going to be fine.” England said with a calm tone. Germany crossed his arms across his chest. _They must still be talking about that dog. I don’t think I hit him that hard…._ Germany thought while running his hand through his light blonde hair. The German jumped as he heard one of the two stomp their foot. In this situation, it was safe to assume it was America. “Canada NEVER falls asleep on me! And he did! I can’t wake him up either, he’s just dead to the world.” America yelled while England let out an exhausted sigh. Germany’s eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his right hand. England cleared his throat. “Hmm…. this sounds strange…. Suddenly being in a coma is not exactly normal.” England said softly but his voice seemed more stressed than before. _What?_ Germany thought. “He’s my brother. I’m just…. really worried.” Germany heard America mumble. Germany tilted his head to the side. “I know you are. Let’s go check on him, maybe I can figure out the root of the problem.” England said smoothly. Germany peeked around the corner to see England and America trudge slowly up a slim staircase. Germany took a few steps backwards and looked at the carpet that layered the floor. “Maybe they weren't behind it after all,” Germany said while walking back to the front door. “Hmm…. I’ll go see Bruder, maybe he’ll know what to do.”

* * *

           Austria and Prussia stood in a green-carpeted living room and in the center of the room was a large wooden dining table. Prussia stood on one side of the table with Austria at the head of the table beside a brown couch. Across from Prussia and the table was a blue couch that lay in front of a grand piano. Prussia looked down at his feet where a dark wet stain was seeping into the carpet. Austria's wore a twisted expression while Prussia appeared just plain pissed. “I didn’t do anything! Stop throwing such a hissy fit!” Prussia yelled as Austria scoffed and held his head up. “Spilling tea over my new carpet is definitely something!” Austria growled while scolding Prussia. The Prussian groaned and rolled his eyes. “Gooooooott, you’re such a whiner!” Prussia muttered loudly. Austria’s eyes widened and he stomped his foot in protest causing Prussia to roll his eyes again. “That’s because you ruined my rug!” Austria said angrily. Prussia’s frown twisted into a mischievous smile. “Not my problem, Prinzessin!” Prussia called out with a wide grin while Austria placed two fingers on his temple. “Must you insistently call me that? You know how much I hate that nickname.” Austria moaned. Prussia laughed while extending his arms out. “That’s exactly why I say it! KESESESE!” Austria closed his eyes and tilted his head to the floor while sighing. “Haa, good grief.” He muttered.

           Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Prussia’s smile faltered. “Ah, visitor… ” He mumbled. Prussia walked to the right and opened the door to see Germany. Prussia’s smile reemerged and he pulled a stunned Germany inside. The door shut behind them with a slam. “Aaaah! West! What perfect timing!” Prussia chimed as he walked back to his previous spot from before. Germany walked to a spot between where Austria and Prussia stood. He shuffled his feet and let out an exhausted sigh. “Guten tag, Bruder. Austria.” Germany said calmly while crossing his arms. “Mhm,” Austria mumbled quietly with a nod. Prussia smirked at his younger brother and placed his hands on his hips. “What brings you to this neck of the woods?” Prussia asked with curiosity. Visits had gotten rare. Germany bit his lip and rubbed the back of his head. “Italy’s taken ill, I…. just came for advice.” He said while Austria tilted his head to the side. Prussia snickered. “Ill? Like what? Did he get the sniffles or something? Just give him a kiss and some soup!” Germany grimaced. “No…. he’s in a coma.” Austria and Prussia gasped. Their eyes widened with shock and Germany looked down at his shoes sheepishly. “WHAT?!” Prussia exclaimed while grabbing Germany by the shoulders. Austria took a step towards him. “And you didn’t take him to the hospital?” The nation yelled throwing up a hand. Germany stood still silently as he realized that would have been the best course of action. Prussia and Austria started at him with blank expressions. “…. You did, right?” Austria questioned with concern. Prussia’s ruby eyes pierced into Germany like daggers. “…. I didn’t read the manual on that!!!” The German muttered loudly. Prussia’s face darkened with unfamiliar anger. “WEST!!!” He yelled, shaking Germany’s shoulders roughly. Austria cursed beneath his breath and walked over to the piano. He placed a hand on his forehead and grimaced. “You idiot. You need to….” Austria began to say as his words drifted apart. Germany and Prussia looked at each other and then to Austria who had begun to sway. Prussia let go of Germany who took a step towards the Austrian. “….….Yes, Austria?” Germany asked slowly. “Austria? Are you okay?” Prussia asked facing the silent nation. Austria blinked his tired eyes and muttered a few words. “To…. jusss….” Austria closed his eyes and instantly collapsed to the floor in a heap. Germany and Prussia jumped in surprise. “HEY!” Prussia yelled as the two of them ran to Austria’s aid. Prussia gripped Austria’s shoulders and tried to shake him awake. “Oh, heilige Scheiße! Austria!?” Prussia yelled. Austria stayed silent and unresponsive. Germany placed two fingers on Austria’s wrist beneath his thumb. “His heart rate is dropping fast!” Germany exclaimed as Prussia failed to wake his friend. “WAKE UP DAMMIT! WAKE UP!!!” Prussia yelled with tears forming in his eyes. He looked up at Germany who had gone completely pale. “What the fuck happened?!” The Prussian cried out, unknowing of what step to take. Germany stood up slowly and crossed his arms. “I don’t know he just…. fell unconscious with no warning.” The German stuttered out. Prussia’s expression filled with anger. “That doesn’t just happen!!!” He yelled while throwing up his arms. Germany silenced and looked down at the unconscious Austrian. HIs mind was cluttered with thoughts. “... It’s happening again.” He mumbled under his breath while Prussia looked at him with disbelieving eyes. “What does that mean?!” Prussia called out. Germany made a sprint to the door and stopped in his tracks as his hand was on the knob. He turned to face Prussia. “I have to go see England. Stay here with Austria.” Germany swung to door open and left quickly without another word. “WEST WAIT!!” Prussia yelled as the door slammed shut. “Don’t leave mE ALONE!” The room silenced quickly. Prussia groaned and stared down at Austria’s motionless body. “Now…. what the fuck do I do with HIM?”

* * *

          “This is not normal…. What could this be?” England murmured to himself as he paced across a large red carpet. America’s dining room provided little comfort but lot’s of thinking space. England stopped in the middle of the room and leaned against a long dining table. The Englishman let out a long sigh. “”I swear, I’ve seen this happen once before….” He muttered. The room silenced until suddenly a large slam caused England to jump up in shock. Germany barged into the room with his face inscribed with anger. England gasped and Germany’s light blue eyes peered into him. “ENGLAND!” Germany yelled furiously as the Englishman almost tripped over his own feet. “Ah!! What the- how did you get out!?” He called out with a mix of anger and curiosity. Germany's face darkened. “Are you that one behind everyone falling into comas?” He asked. England was taken aback as if Germany had just slapped him across the face. “Bloody hell no! Wait- you know of the comas?” England asked with curiosity as he took a step forward. He blinked his emerald eyes as his lips twisted into a thin line. “Italy and Austria recently fell into one, Austria right in front of me….” Germany muttered softly. England grimaced and placed his hands on his hips. “….This is bad.” The nation as Germany crossed his hands across his chest. “You don’t say.” Germany spat back with a sudden urge of anger. England glared back at him and the two were silent for a moment. “I don’t get it, none of the nations have anything in common. Why would this happen?” England thought out loud. Germany tilted his head to the side. “Who else is ill?” He asked. “Well no one yet- wait, why am I telling this all to YOU?!” England snarled. He walked up to Germany with eyes full of fury. But, the considerable height difference just made him seem less of an opponent. “I should be putting you back in your cell!” England reached for a small pistol that hung on his belt. Germany, seeing this, immediately took a step back and reached for his whip. “Can’t you just tell me more? If my allies are in danger I have to find out what is wrong!!!” He yelled while tilting his head up. “In bloody hell, I will!” England scoffed. 

          “Iggy, just tell him.” England and Germany turned around to the right to see America entering the room. The nation’s expression was dark and his hands were balled into fists. His sky blue eyes looked from Germany to England. Germany dropped his hands to his sides seeing America’s miserable state. “Something is definitely wrong with everyone, now is not the time to keep sides.” The American said smoothly. England crossed his arms and looked down at the floor. “Danke….” Germany said clearly to America. The nation was right if they were going to figure out what was going on they needed to work together. All three of them knew that. The America grinned and then his smile fell back into a frown. “Germany, you said Austria collapsed in front of you. What happened?” America asked him. Germany sighed and placed his hand underneath his chin and held that arms elbow with his other hand. America stood behind one of the blue sofas in the room and leaned against it. “He was scolding me and just-- nodded off and fell asleep,” Germany said as the tension is his shoulders began to loosen. America nodded and clicked his tongue. “Yeah, Canada was doing that to me too. He thought I was being too annoying….” He said while stuffing his hands in the pockets of his brown bomber jacket. “How long ago was that?” Germany asked. America looked at a clock hung up behind England and then glanced back Germany. “About an hour ago.” Germany sighed. _That was around the time Italy and I came home and went to bed…._ Germany thought. England looked at America and then Germany. “I don’t remember if you mentioned…. Has this happened to anyone else, or just Austria?” He asked Germany. The German sighed. “Italy was first I had discovered in a coma like a state, but I had assumed it was because of the blow to the head he had taken to the head.” He replied as England let out a tired sigh. “That is a good point but I don’t think that is the cause of everyone being in a coma,” England remarked.  “How many nations is this affecting?” Germany asked. England shrugged. “Who knows? It’s possible we could be next….” The trio silenced. Everyone stood still as if one of them were going to randomly fall into a coma. A pin could be heard if one were to be dropped. No one wanted to end up like the others. Like an anchor dropping into a peaceful sea, the home telephone began to ring. “UWAAaaah!” America shrieked. Germany took a deep breath as England rolled his eyes. “Calm down lad, it’s just the telephone,” England commented as he walked across the room. America silently apologized as England began speaking to whoever was on the other end. 

           Germany began to walk past America but stopped in his tracks as the nation addressed him. “I hope Canada and everyone else is going to be ok….” Germany glanced at America who wore an ever sadder expression than before. “Your brother will be alright. They will be alright.” Germany commented with a weak smile as America grinned. Germany headed through the same doorway America had come through before. He walked up the flight of stairs he had seen the two other nations go up before and found himself in an occupied bedroom. Across the room from him lay Canada unconscious, lying on green patterned bedsheets. He wore his signature long tan beige jacket and his glasses were placed on a desk beside him. A fluffy polar bear lay fast asleep on the Canadian’s lap. Germany stepped onto an oddly shaped brown carpet and walked over to a small desk. He picked up a handmade sketch of a tall ice castle beside a crystal clear lake. _Did Canada make this? It’s amazing…._ Germany wondered with admiration. The drawing was extremely specific in detail and almost made it seem as if the place was real. Almost.  Germany's eyes wandered around as he placed the drawing back on the desk. Beside the drawing were  a tray of cold food and a stack of medical papers describing the difference between a coma and comatose. Germany read the descriptions and then approached the Canadian. Kumajirou had awoken but then fell back asleep seeing Germany as no important threat. “Hm…. just like Italy and Austria. What could they have in common?” Germany thought out loud. He stepped to the side and faced a long mirror. Germany gazed into his reflection. _I look tired._ The nation looked closer at the mirror and then stepped back quickly. “Did my reflection just… smile at me?” He mumbled with an uncertain tone. Germany shook his head and then turned around to see England and America enter the room. “We had wondered where you had wandered off to.” The Englishman said smoothly. He walked over to the end of Canada’s bed and crossed his arms. The room silenced. Germany walked over to England and cleared his throat. “England.” The nation looked at him coldly. “What is it, kraut?” Germany winced and then continued. “You are familiar with the supernatural, is that right?” England’s frown deepened and he raised an eyebrow. “Yes, why?” He muttered, unaware of where Germany was going with this topic. Germany took a deep breath. “Well, if you’re staring at a reflection in a mirror… And it smiles at you, what does that mean?” Germany asked while stuffing his hands into his pant’s pockets. England was silent for a moment and then let out a small gasp. A dark realization punched him in the gut and for once, he hoped his suspicions were false. Germany tilted his head to the side as he noticed England’s sudden attitude change. The Englishman looked at the floor. “… America?” England asked while keeping his emerald eyes glued to the floor. “Mh?” America looked over to England curiously. “Can I speak with you out in the hallway for a moment?” England asked, walking towards the doorway. “Uhm, 'kay?” America said while following England into the hall. Germany stood silently wondering as if he had caused England to think he was insane.  

          “… Maybe it’s… Nothing? Maybe I was imagining it.” Germany walked back over to the mirror and stared at his reflection once more. “Reflections don’t smile off of their own accord. I’m just tired. That’s all.” He mumbled. Germany’s eyes widened. His reflection began to morph into a different figure. Someone familiar. Germany jumped back as the figure appeared in a ghostly form before him. It was the same figure from his dream. Or, more likely his nightmare. The creature had the same appearance as Italy apart from the dark patches of black on it's skin and clothing. It began to mouth something Germany could not hear. “What… What is going on!?” Germany exclaimed. England burst into the room and pointed an accusing finger at the creature. “AH-HA!” He yelled. The figure growled and then quickly disappeared back into the mirror. Germany looked at England with a face full of fear and confusion. “…What just-” He began but stopped to be only interrupted by England. “Cor blimey, I had no idea this ran so deep,” England exclaimed, shocked by what he had seen, as America entered the room. “What’s going on dudes?” He asked with an oblivious smile. “I have to go…” England mumbled. HIs expression darkened. “Germany, call whoever is allies with you. America, get China, Russia, and France here as soon as possible. This is an emergency meeting!” England ran out of the room without another word. Germany and America stood in silence. They didn’t know what to do next. “So…” America said slowly. Germany nodded with slight comprehension. “I’ll just… go call Japan.” Germany said as he left the room. America stood silently and twiddled his thumbs. “Right,” He chimed with a sweet smile.

**“And I guess I’ll go assemble the rest of the Avengers for this.”**


	4. Falling Asleep P1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dreamtalia and it's content DOES NOT belong to me. I am only typing up the game's dialogue and describing the events that take place in the videos of the game. I have made some edits to some dialogue and the events but most of it is exactly alike of what takes place in the game. I will say this again: DREAMTALIA IS NOT MINE. I thought it would be fun to write the content of the videos into a fic. Here's a link to the YouTube channel of Dreamtalia: https://www.youtube.com/user/Dreamtalia

     England stood still on a staircase thinking silently. What Germany had said triggered an old memory of an older tale but what he had seen when he had re-entered the room may as well tied the knot. The Englishman crossed his arms and sighed. “They left. I need to go to my secret room to verify my suspicion,” he mumbled. England walked back up the stairs into Canada’s room. He looked about and then walked towards a wooden desk. His eyes wandered to a drawing Canada had drawn and picked it up. The thin ink lines and walls shaded with a light blue color pictured a tall ice castle beside what appeared to be a lake made of crystal. _I once asked Canada to draw a picture of his vivid dreams he had been having lately. A lakeside castle is quite an interesting setting for a dream._ England placed the drawing back on the desk and glanced at a plate of food beside the paper. _France had this meal delivered over here and there was a note attached saying the lad had not been feeling well lately…_ England’s mind wandered aimlessly. His expression saddened as he looked over to Canada’s silent body. “… Perhaps I should have paid attention sooner. The poor thing,” he said with a depressing tone. England ran his fingers through his hair and to a step to the right, finding himself standing on Canada’s light-brown oddly shaped rug. Glaring towards, he frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. “*Sigh* I have a strong dislike for this rug,” he muttered, “I know Canada adores it for some godforsaken reason but I honestly see no reason for the admiration of the damn thing.” His arms dropped to his sides and he walked over to where Canada lay. The Canadian’s eyes were closed; his breaths shallow, and his long blonde hair was tucked beneath his head. Kumajiro lay on his owner’s lap fast asleep, unknowing of the events that had occurred almost an hour before. England let out a sigh and placed a hand on the nation’s forehead. “Canada… I hope this is NOT what I think it is.” England lightly moved Kumajiro from Canada’s lap and pulled the thin blankets over his waist. The Englishman’s expression darkened as he walked over to the mirror Germany had been looking into before. He scowled. “… Stay there you bloody… **_thing_**.”

     England left the room quickly and walked down a flight of stairs. He re-entered the dinning room and glanced at the now cold apple pie sitting on the table as his frown deepened. “I cannot believe America was planning on eating that entire pie himself,” England let out another long sigh, “I suppose he was just comfort eating.” Slowly he made his way out of the dining room and down a hallway which soon led him to an old wooden door. England swung the door open and walked into the darkness. He stepped down cobblestone steps, watching where he stepped for it was too dark to see, and soon found himself in the dungeon. England walked past the cells and stood before a part of a stone wall blocked by a metal grate. His hand waved over the grate; a light flash blinded him momentarily. England blinked as the light faded to reveal a stairway leading downwards. The nation glanced around and then slipped into the darkness. A murky smell hit him across the face as he walked deeper and deeper downwards. At the bottom of the stairs was a thick stone block, painted to appear like the walls around it. England pushed it forwards and then to the side with ease. He entered a dim room and flinched as he brushed a cobweb from his face. A snap of his fingers emitted a small spark which, as if a domino had been knocked over, resulted in candles attached to the walls lighting up with dancing flames. Familiar symbols painted in red paint across the cobblestone walls and floor. Several desks and bookcases lined the walls. England placed his hands on his hips and let out a sigh and glanced around the room. "Where could that book be? I know it's here somewhere..." he murmured. He walked around papers and potions that were scattered across the floor. The flickering fires lighted his path as he approached a table and glanced at the books upon it. A sad smile grew on England's face as he placed a hand on a slightly singed book. 

     England left the room quickly and walked down a flight of stairs. He re-entered the dining room and glanced at the now cold apple pie sitting on the table as his frown deepened. “I cannot believe America was planning on eating that entire pie himself,” England let out another long sigh, “I suppose he was just comfort eating.” Slowly he made his way out of the dining room and down a hallway which soon led him to an old wooden door. England swung the door open and walked into the darkness. He stepped down cobblestone steps, watching where he stepped for it was too dark to see, and soon found himself in the dungeon. England walked past the cells and stood before a part of a stone wall blocked by a metal grate. His hand waved over the grate; a light flash blinded him momentarily. England blinked as the light faded to reveal a stairway leading downwards. The nation glanced around and then slipped into the darkness. A murky smell hit him across the face as he walked deeper and deeper downwards. At the bottom of the stairs was a thick stone block, painted to appear like the walls around it. England pushed it forwards and then to the side with ease. He entered a dim room and flinched as he brushed a cobweb from his face. A snap of his fingers emitted a small spark which, as if a domino had been knocked over, resulted in candles attached to the walls lighting up with dancing flames. Familiar symbols painted in red paint across the cobblestone walls and floor. Several desks and bookcases lined the walls. England placed his hands on his hips and let out a sigh and glanced around the room. "Where could that book be? I know it's here somewhere..." he murmured. He walked around papers and potions that were scattered across the floor. The flickering fires lighted his path as he approached a table and glanced at the books upon it. A sad smile grew on England's face as he placed a hand on a slightly singed book. 

     A sad smile grew on England's face as he placed a hand on a slightly singed book.  _Not this one. This is the Velveteen Rabbit. I should be thankful I brought it here before the fire. It has been with me ever since America was still small._ He tapped the book and picked up another. The cover portrayed a small rabbit in a garden. "I should return this to Sealand," England thought out loud, "Peter Rabbit has always been his favorite. I do recall reading it to him once." England placed the book carefully beside the Velveteen Rabbit and turned around. England walked toward a stonewall and faced a mirror; his expression darkened. His eyes had dark circles underneath them and his smile lines had begun to fade.  _I look tired._ England turned from the mirror, unsuspecting of what had begun to follow him. The dark demented shadow of a broken Italy trailed behind England with a twisted smile. More places than before were colored black as if pieces of the creature itself were missing. England walked to a table beside where he had entered; potions and bottles of identifiable objects were placed carefully beside an old worn out book. The creature trailed behind England wearing a wide grin of sharpened teeth. England opened the book up and flipped through the pages. His lips pressed into a thin line as his fingers ran over the pages. "This is it. Just what I needed." England closed his eyes as the creature hovered above the ground right behind his back. Its right eye glowed a neon blue color as it's grin widened. England let out a sigh. "I know you're there," England mumbled as he opened his emerald colored eyes. The creature, deathly resembling Italy, widened it's eye and jumped back quickly. It faded away as England turned around and let out a groan. "One of these days I'm going to say that and there actually will be something there." England grabbed the book. _I should head to the meeting room._ England thought as he walked through the door and up the stairwell quickly.


	5. Falling Asleep P2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The idea of Dreamtalia and it's content DO NOT belong to me. I am only typing up most of the game's dialogue and describing the events that take place in the game. I have made some edits but most of the fic is exactly alike the game. DREAMTALIA IS NOT MINE. I am a big fan of the game and thought it would be fun to write up the game plot as episodes are released.  
> Here is a link to the YouTube channel of Dreamtalia: https://www.youtube.com/user/Dreamtalia

     Germany entered a small room and crossed his arms across his chest. In the center of the room stood a long wooden table on a red carpet that stretched to the corners of the room. Ten chairs were lined beside the ends of the table with only five of them filled by the nations who had arrived. His blue eyes gazed over the table. Germany walked over to Japan who looked up at him with widened eyes. “Germany-san? Why are we here?” The nation asked with a hushed voice. “Something bad is happening,” he ran his fingers through his hair. “I just hope England has the answers by now.” Germany leaned against Japan’s chair and closed his eyes. “Where is Italy-san?” The German’s eyes snapped open as the dark realization of Italy’s condition dawned upon him once again. Germany and sat in an empty seat beside Japan. He looked at the floor. Japan grimaced at Germany’s sudden change of expression and closed his eyes. “… Oh. I see. I am sorry.”

     England entered the room quietly, book in hand, and he stood beside America at the head of the table. He looked more tired than before as if he had been drained. “I can imagine that you all are wondering why we have brought you here today.” The Englishman started while leaning back on a chalkboard behind him. France leaned forward, wearing a smirk. “Oui. Very much so Angleterre.” England rolled his eyes. The nation's were startled as China banged his hand on the table. “Yes, I want to know why you got me up so early for this 廢話!” China growled. The skin beneath his eyelids was a light dark color.England opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Russia. “Must be something important, da?” England let out a sigh as he weighed his options to either blurt out what they were facing, risking humiliation, or hope that his facts would not be considered fiction. America looked up at England who had been remaining silent for almost a minute. “Yes, it is important,” England said. “We are under attack by a creature from another world… One in which had been thought to be extinct at this point.” America’s eyes widened. England opened the book to an unknown page and turned to the chalkboard. The other nations watched as a badly drawn creature was scratched onto the light green board with white chalk. The creature had a large body with its thick arms extended upwards to its head. The creature's face appeared human-like but yet, it’s teeth were sharp and it's eyes looked hollow. Germany leaned back in his seat with a frown as he read the creature’s name that England had written above the drawing. _Faucherêve_.“This, gentlemen, is the beast. A **Faucherêve** ,” England stated. France scrunched up his nose and squinted at England. “A… **Dream reaper**?” France questioned. “Fow… shur… rehv?? That doesn't make any sense,” China stated while shaking his head. Russia frowned and crossed his arms with a disappointed look. “So this is all about your imaginary friends? I think you need more rest, England.” The Englishman prepared to retort but was quickly interrupted by America, whose eyes had doubled in size. “England!! This is serious, don’t try to pin all of this on a fairy or whatever!! It’s not funny!!” He cried. England let out a huff and slammed the book in his hand onto the table.

     As the Allies argued, Japan leaned back and looked to Germany. “What do you think, Germany-san?” He said while the other nations looked towards Germany. The German looked to the floor and grimaced. England's eyes widened. “I’m not crazy! This is real!!” England exclaimed while stuffing his hands into the green pockets of his jacket. France bit his lip. “It’s beginning to look like this meeting is pointless, Angleterre.” The Frenchman said. China and Russia nodded in agreement. “You are telling me,” China called out. Germany closed his eyes and considered his options. _What should I do? Should I stop England or let him talk?_ Germany opened his eyes and let out a sigh. “… Let him talk,” He said as the nation’s wore shocked expressions, “Let’s at least hear him out since we were all brought here to discuss it.” “Alright, sounds fair to me~,” Russia said with a mischievous smile. China rolled his eyes, “This better be good.” France let out a sigh. “Fine. I won’t mind listening to England’s delusions for a little longer.” England frowned then gave Germany and thanking look. He leaned on the chalkboard border and spoke with a stone cold tone. “A Faucherêve is a creature who gets in touch with the human world through dreams, thus being called a ‘Dream Reaper’ as France pointed out,” England stated while tapping the chalkboard with the back of his hand. China blinked his eyes quickly. “But… what does that have to do with us?” America looked at his hands, realizing what England was getting to. The English nation looked at a clock hung on the wall then looked back to the nations. “I’m getting to that,” He said, “Now, today at about 14:40 hours, Canada had fallen into a coma.” “Who?” Russia asked. England flinched. “Your next door neighbor. C A N A D A.” England said. Explaining who Canada was had become a matter of habit. Russia’s eyes brightened and he smiled. “… Oh! The chair! Very nice boy,” He called out.

     France’s skin paled and his eyes widened with fear. “Wh-what?! Is he okay?!” France exclaimed while leaning forward. The other nations, apart from America and Germany, sat at the edges of their seats.“We’re not sure,” England said, “But we do know that he is not the only one affected. Isn’t that right, Germany?” Many eyes wandered back over to Germany who had stiffened in his seat. “… Ja. Both Austria and Italy have fallen into a coma, Austria at 15:35 hours and Italy at 11:00 hours on the dot.” He stated while checking a small watch he kept in his right pocket. Japan cast his eyes downward as a grim fog passed over him. America twisted in his seat and leaned over the table towards Germany. “WhOa, hold up! So Italy was the first one to be hit by this!?” He exclaimed while twisting his head back towards England. “It would seem that way,” England replied. China let out a groan and stood from his seat, facing the table. “Do you hear yourselves talking?!” He exclaimed, shaking the room, “This is nonsense!” Germany’s blue eyes darkened as he stood above the nation. “Hold your tongue, China!” He retorted. Japan looked up at Germany sadly. “… Germany-san, he is right. All of this sounds sort of ridiculous,” Japan murmured, “I don’t think it could be a dream creature that was at fault for them falling asleep.” Germany sat back down in his sleep and slumped over the table. China remained standing but yet, he had calmed down. “I know it sounds odd, hell, it sounds crazy. But there is no other explanation… Is there?” Germany asked to himself out loud. Russia tugged at China’s dark green jacket and motioned him to sit. As the nation sat England cleared his throat and spoke. “… May I continue?”

     The room was silent. If dropped pin could be heard on the wooden floor. England picked the book back up and flipped through the pages. After a minute he placed the book down and let out a sigh. “The creature has a habit of lurking in people’s reflections and is able to transform into the person that it’s victim is most closest to most admires, whether it be a lover, a child, a pet, a parent- anything.” Germany winced as he recalled that the creature was in the form of Italy for himself. A twisted monstrous Italy, but still, it was Italy. He began to wonder what Italy had seen. Then, England’s words interrupted his thoughts. “In dreams, it masquerades as the said person and fulfills any wish you may have, filling you with the need to sleep more in order to continue enjoying its company,” England said, shooting France a stern look as the nation mentioned the creature’s form to always be of his appearance. China tugged at his ponytail which lay on his right shoulder neatly. “Having some nice dreams actually sounds pretty good,” China said with a smile, “What’s so wrong about this creature?” The nation's looked to the Englishman for an answer. England replied, “What’s wrong is that the more you slip into that dreamland, the harder it is to escape. Until finally your mind disconnects from reality entirely.” The room went silent as England continued with his eyes now shut. “You’ll fall into an eternal sleep while in the real world, your body rots away into nothingness,” England finished. America looked towards the ground with a stunned expression. “… So you’re saying…” The American began, his expression darkening by the second, “… That Canada is going to die?”

     The air in the room seemed to become thick as America’s words settle into the nation’s minds. France let out a string of curses while Germany stiffened immediately. Canada’s fate would most likely Austria’s as well, Italy’s too.  England leaned forward, his back on the chalkboard with his elbows leaning on his bended knees. “That is not always the case, though.” A sad smile grew on the Englishman’s lips, “If one’s will is strong enough, they can see past the illusion and keep the curse at bay, at the least.” The tension in the room seemed to loosen. Germany’s shoulders became less stiff. There was hope for Italy and Austria, Canada as well. In truth, Germany did not hold much against the Canadian as he did with the other Allies. “What does it’s true form appear like if we see past the illusion?” Germany asked England who scrunched his nose, searching for an answer. “Often times like the dead, from what a few accounts have been obtained from surviving victims,” England replied, “Whoever this creature is masquerading about as, that person is decomposing in the shadows.” Germany winced. Italy’s form had appeared before him almost twice. Was rotting in his sleep his fate now? Germany pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. “It is also likely that if you do see past the illusion, the creature will have no idea you’re seeing it for what it really is.” Germany leaned back in his seat, his eyes widening. “…!! So that’s what I saw!!” He exclaimed. The memory of an almost mauled-like Italy appearing before him with sharpened teeth and neon blue eyes. England nodded. “Yes, you saw the creature in person. Well, in a way. You were able to see past its tricks, but sadly that is not the case for others.” Japan glanced at Germany. “… You saw it?” He asked his friend. Germany nodded. “…Yes, I did. He was in the form of Italy only… He seemed to be consumed in shadows,” He said slowly, “And I feel like it’s not the first time I’ve seen him in my dreams.”

     England cupped his chin in his right hand. “It’s likely this has all been happening for some time right under our noses,” He said. Germany twiddled his thumbs. Dreams, for him at least, were difficult to recall but he swore that the clear lake he had seen was too familiar for pleasure. America’s frown twisted into a growl. “That… Bastard!!!” He snarled beneath his breath. Russia crossed his ankles and leaned on his hand that was propped upon the table beside him. “Mm, will, if Germany saw it, maybe it’s not so silly after all.” The Russian exclaimed, putting thought into his true opinion of the matter. This was no war, no simple conversation, this was a serious situation. And when it came to that, nations needed to work together no matter what was going on in that era. France placed his hands in his lap. “What do we do?” France asked, tilting his head to the side. England collected his thoughts quickly. They’d have to act fast and now, before it was too late. “First, we need to gather all of the coma victims. It will be easier to monitor them then.” England said. He turned to Germany. “I’m counting on you to get Italy and Austria since they are the closest to you.” Germany stood up and brushed the front of his pants. Japan stood with him and place his hands behind his back. “I will come with.” Germany gave his friend a small smile. “Danke, Japan.” The two of them walked side by side out of the room silently to collect Austria and Italy.

     The Allies watched them go, then turned to England. “As for the rest of you,” England said sternly, “I am going to make a potion that will allow us to enter the dream realm so that we may try to exorcise the demon ourselves. I’m afraid that is the only way we can save Canada… And the rest of them.” “And what should we do until then?” China asked. England thought for a moment and then replied, “Call your families and make sure they’re all right. Let them know what’s going on, especially since there is a chance we won’t be coming back.” The tone became dark as his last words were heard. America’s head snapped towards England’s eyes. “Wait, what?!” He said with widened eyes. England closed his emerald eyes. “Well, if we in the dream world…” England continued, “… Our minds will disconnect from our bodies and we will die in reality as well. We must be careful.” China grimaced. “Ai-yah sounds like a lot of trouble.” England walked towards the door quickly and turned to the others. His eyes darted from the four nations. “It’ll be even more trouble if we don’t hurry.” England slammed the door behind him. America stood up with his hands planted on the table. His skin had paled and he blinked his eyes quickly. “… I’m going to go check on Canada.” America stated while moving to the door. France stood up and followed closely behind him. “Me too.” China and Russia sat silently while America and France’s footsteps became quieter and quieter. “… So~ All of this magic and dreams business is pretty exciting, huh?” Russia asked, his voice sounding sweet. China stretched his hands to the ceiling and closed his eyes. “I guess. Fuaaah… *yawn*” China covered his mouth with his hand as he let out another yawn. Russia leaned towards him, his purple eyes glinting. “Oh, you sound tired. Maybe you should take a nap before we go about this.” He suggested. China frowned but ended up smiling anyway, ignoring Russia’s normal creepy aura. “Sounds good to me.” China stood up and walked from the room. Russia stood up and followed close behind him. “Oh, I’m coming with, I’ll protect you from the evil Faucherêve~ Uhuhu~” The Russian cheered while closing the door behind him. “Ha ha. Very funny.” China said while walking down a hall towards the guest rooms he had stayed in before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 廢話 = nonsense


	6. The Potion

      The sky was a clear blue color that gave off a nice dreamy feel. The form of Germany lay beside a large grand tree, staring up at the leaves with bright neon blue eyes. He then stood up from where he lay underneath the tree’s shade and brushed dirt from his clothes. His lips tugged down as he felt the grass beneath his feet. The neon-eyed Germany looked around the familiar green field before him and went around the tree to face a lake. Many flowers sprung from the ground but yet, the colors seemed blander than they had appeared before. Dreaming; he was dreaming. “Where could he be… ?” He glanced around the scenery in search for an answer to where the one he was looking for resided. Soft crunches could be heard as he paced along a shoreline to a crystal clear lake. So clear the rocks and fish below could be seen. His arms crossed across his chest.  _ I saw him right there going to bed like I told him to, He thought silently, Did he get lost? No, no… He’ll be here…   _

      It had only been a minute until another pair of footsteps could be heard close by. The neon-eyed Germany looked past the grand tree to see a short figure running towards him. “Veee~ Germany~,” The figure called as it got closer, “Germany, there  you are!~” Italy ran up to Germany’s form and wrapped his arms around his friend’s shoulders. The blonde man returned the hug with a wide grin and pulled away only a moment later. “Ah! You made it! I was so afraid you wouldn't come!” He laughed and took Italy’s hands in his own. The Italian tilted his head to the said and blinked his autumn eyes. “Mm? Is everything ok,” He murmured with a fading smile, “Germany?” Italy was pulled into another short hug and faced with an oddly uncomfortable reassuring smile. “What? Of course of course,” Germany said as his eyes flashed, “Everything is okay now that you’re here. Everything is okay.” Italy’s smile returned and he extended his arms into the air with flare. “I’m happy to hear that~” He laughed and wrapped his arms around his waist as a warm feeling came over him. “You’re here now, that’s all that matters. We’re  _ very close _ best friends, right??” Italy's smile stretched to his ears as he pulled Germany closer to him. “Si!! The very best! Forever!” Germany’s neon eyes glinted as his warm smile turned mischievous. “Forever and ever and ever~,” He said, his voice smooth as velvet.

     Italy turned from his friend and looked past the tree over to the crystal lake which shimmered brightly. Germany looked up at the sky and glanced at Italy. “Come on, let’s go visit America. We can all go cloud gazing!” Italy frowned and turned towards Germany as his lips pulled downwards. “Ah…. Don’t you hate America?” Germany glanced down at Italy as his smile faded slightly. “Hmm? Why would I?” He questioned. Italy was taken aback slightly. “You like him, don’t you?” Germany said silently. Italy cringed and looked at his shoes. “But you always talk about how much you hate him.” Italy murmured. Germany took him by the shoulders and smiled brightly. “Well, not here~ Here, we’re all friends, we all love each other, and we all  _ love _ you.” A light breeze ruffled Italy’s hair as his sweet grin grew back into his lips. “… Really? Is it that great here?”  Germany took Italy’s right hand with his and gestured with his left to the sky. “I pinky swear on it. This is your perfect world,” Germany said as Italy’s looked up in awe, “And I’m here to guide you through it~” The Italian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His cheeks now wore a light pink. “Aah! This place really is wonderful!” Germany squeezed Italy’s hand. “You are too.” Italy’s cheeks flushed. His autumn eyes then darted to the floor as he twisted a piece of his hair between his fingers. “It’s not every day you’re complimenting me! I’m so happy!” Germany began to pull Italy to the right past the grand tree with a plastic looking smile. “Now, come on, friend! Let’s go on our adventure!” Italy followed him willing while gazing at the bright scenery as if it was his first time admiring it. “Lead the way, friend!”

* * *

“So… A creature from a mirror… Is in their brains and eating them through their dreams?”

     Prussia turned from Austria’s sleeping body and looked over to Germany who sat on the side of the bed where Italy lay, Japan standing next to him. The room was lighted dimly with candles and pentagrams were painted on the floors and carpet that separated four beds on each side. Italy and Austria’s bodies lay on two beds on the left while Canada’s lay on the other side with France and America beside him. Kumajiro let out a yawn from where he sat beside Canada’s feet and looked over to Russia while smiled chillingly back from his place beside an empty bed. China sat on the pentagram carpet, rubbing his sleepy eyes while eyeing the door for England’s return. Germany let out a sigh and replied to Prussia’s grim common, “Well, no,” He said, avoiding his brother glare, “The longer this creature keeps them in their dreams, the more they disconnect from their bodies…. That’s what ends up killing them.” Prussia’s red eyes widened as he ran his fingers through his pale colored hair.

     France leaned on Canada’s headboard and closed his eyes. “Don’t worry, mon ami, it sounds strange to us as well.” The Frenchman stated. “No joke,” Prussia stated while flashing his friend a smile, “Anyway, so why do I have to stay here?” Germany rolled his eyes as he stated his explanation for the third time. “Because you have to watch over our bodies and tend to one of us if we get injured.” Prussia frowned and sat down on the bed sheets beside Austria’s shoes. “But if Austria, Italy, AND Birdie are in trouble, shouldn't I come with?” He said, a grin suddenly deciding to grow onto his lips, “After all, we ALL know you would not stand a chance without the awesome me by your side!” Germany let a small smile past his lips and he gazed at the ground. “We can manage.” Prussia let out a moan and slapped his hands to his cheeks. “Oh, CoMe OooooooN!!!” He cried while Germany crossed his ankles and let out a huff. Russia looked over to Prussia with a childish smile, sending a shiver down the Prussian’s spine. “Well, if you did join, you could fight alongside me, da?~ We could be battle partners!” Prussia bit his lip and crossed his hands as he contemplated his choices, either stay where he was or fight alongside Russia. He shook his head and let out a long sigh. “Euh… I think I’ll stay out here after all,” He murmured. China looked over to him and nodded. “Good choice.” A small creaking noise broke the conversation as it echoed through the room.

     The nations turned to the wooden door that stood behind China as England walked through it with a cauldron in hand. A sweet your distasteful smell escaped it, coming from the bubbling pink liquid sloshing inside. England trudged across the room and placed the cauldron on a large table behind the beds. The old book from before lay beside, accompanied by eight tea cups. England brushed his hands across the legs of his pants and turned to the nations. “Alright,” He said, “Here we are; an ascending dreamscape potion.” China and Russia inched forward to gaze into the cauldron. China scrunched up his nose and shook his head. “But before we can drink, we need to make sure Italy is the host, being the first one to fall in comatose.” Japan’s eyes widened. “Host?” He asked. England nodded. “The creature usually chooses one person to base their world from, one who is most likely to fall victim to its trap,” He stated while picking up a tea cup and pouring the pink liquid into the cup carefully. “This particular potion will not only allow us to enter the dream world but will also help us find the host. The liquid will react once it comes in contact with the host’s skin.” England walked over to Italy. China, Russia, France, and America walked over to them. England carefully poured a few drops of the liquid onto Italy’s hand. Immediately, His hand began to glow a bright light which spread across his entire body. The nation’s averted their eyes as the light reached its brightest peak and then dimmed slowly until it disappeared. “Oh man. It’s definitely Italy.” America said while blinking his eyes. England rolled his eyes as Germany placed a hand gently on Italy’s shoulder.

     England looked at the floor with a grim expression. “I’m sorry Germany if we do not get the creature out of him if we fail our mission…  Italy will die.” Germany’s eyes widened and his breath hitched. “But he’s a nation, he can’t just  _ die _ .” He said in disbelief. Japan bit his bottom lip and crossed his arms across his chest. England shook his head and looped his index finger through the tea cup’s handle and gestured it to Italy’s head. “You underestimate the Faucherêve’s power. If Italy’s mind completely disconnects, it’s all over,” England said with a frown, “He can never regenerate from such a devastating wound. He will be forever asleep much like Sleeping Beauty. However, this tale will not have a happy ending.” Silence filled the room slowly. Germany looked down at Italy as his chest seemed to tighten. Japan placed a hand on Germany’s shoulders. “… So, there is a chance that Italy will never wake up?” The German murmured quietly. England nodded. “Correct, so I suggest we get down to business.” England took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the liquid off of Italy’s hand. “Using a sample of his DNA from the glistening aftermath of the potion, we’ll be able to gain access into Italy’s mind.” Pairs and pairs of eyes watched England walk over to the cauldron, pour the rest of the potion from the cup back into the cauldron, and then he dropped the handkerchief into the bubbling liquid. He placed the cup beside the others and pulled a thin wand-like object from his jacket. The pink liquid turned a darker shade as England stirred the potion with the thin wand. France gagged as England poured the potion into seven separate teacups with care. “The potion is ready,” England said while he turned to face the others.

     “Now, when we drink these and go into the dream world, we are able to manifest a weapon of choice to defend ourselves,” England said while pulling the wand from the potion and wiping it clean with the bottom of his dark green militaristic jacket. “But choose it wisely, we can’t do it twice. Also keep in mind that in this realm we do not have free reign of control like we do in our own dreams.” America let out a sigh and flopped himself over Canada’s sleeping body, startling Kumajiro at his feet. “Aw, man! That means no flying around…” America rolled onto his back and gazed at an ‘upsidedown’ England. The British nation rolled his eyes and continued speaking with a stone cold tone. “And as I stated before, if you die in this realm you will  **die** in reality, so be on your guard,” The nation gestured his head towards Prussia, “We’re counting on you, Prussia, to help keep us alive if we are injured.” Prussia visibly gulped and began to shift in his seat. “If you tend to our wounds here, we will be tended to in there as well.” England picked up to tea cups and pursed his lips. “Lastly, keep in mind a good portion of the world in there is fake,” He said clearly, “Do not allow yourselves to become ensnared by the forged happenings of the world or anyone you may see. This is a dream. However, we must also be careful when we see Austria, Italy, or Canada for they are real and able to die including any other prisoners the creature might have kidnapped as well.”

     Japan leaned forwards towards England. “How will we know if they are real or fake?” Japan asked quietly. “I’m not sure. Too few people have experienced this to have reliable information,” England stated, “We also do not know how the victims of this creature will act in this wonderland, so we must keep them safe and close at all costs… until we can exorcise the creature from Italy’s mind.” England closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, his throat seemed dry from all the chatter. America sat up from his position across Canada’s stomach and swung his legs to the opposite side of the bed, his feet hanging over the bedside. “Wait,” He placed his hands on his thighs. “If we can’t save Italy, does that mean we’d lose everyone as well?” The American started at England until the Englishman slowly replied. “No… ” Germany’s expression brightened slightly. “No, but…?” He questioned. England took a slow, calming breath. “They’d indeed be freed from the creature’s grasp,” He walked over to France and America and handed them the teacups in his hands. “However, they would all be particularly susceptible to becoming the next main host. Some may not even wake in time before the Faucherêve took over them.” America grimaced as the room, once again, fell into silence after listening to the grim news. “… I see.” The young nation murmured beneath his breath. His eyes grew dangerously fierce as he gazed at his sleeping brother, whom to his knowledge may never open his eyes again. He looked down at the teacup filled with the pink liquid he held in his hand. France smirked as a sweet intoxicating smell reached his nose. England hands tea cups to the other nations, apart from Prussia, and picked up a teacup of his own. He held the porcelain rim to his lips as Germany turned a quiet goodbye to his brother.

“Everyone drink on the count of three.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**THREE!”**


	7. World

_I felt myself falling to the floor…_

_And then my fall never seemed to stop…_

_Until…_

     Everything appeared purple but soon morphed into different shades of green and gray. Germany blinked his blue eyes as his vision unblurred to reveal a long field filled with scattered flowers and small balls of light floating about the place. A long hill stood behind him, stretching up the field, with cobblestone steps lining one side of the hill reaching to the top. Germany gazed at a patch of purple looking daisies and placed a hand to his throbbing forehead. The nation walked in a small circle observing the scenery, the grass rustling beneath his dark brown boots. The field had an almost familiar feel to it as if he been there before. “This place… ” Germany murmured beneath his breath. He walked left towards a deep patch of light green grass and kneeled down beside a patch of white ivy-like flowers. “Is… This Italy’s mind?” Germany stood back up and continued walking left past a thick log beside a pile of glistening rocks. He gazed once more around, admiring the view. His gaze was particularly caught by an odd tree with circular looking branches and unusually neon green leaves. Germany frowned but continued on his path to what looked like a pathway into two separate crossroads. “It figures this would be it. All of the flowers are scattered and disorganized,” He let out a sigh and felt his leather whip looped onto his belt. “… Still… ” Germany smiled and let out a calming breath. Clouds floated far above him in the clear sky, amazingly aesthetic. “… It’s very beautiful here.” Germany shook his head and looked around once more, arms crossed over his chest. “Anyway, I have to find the others.” He mumbled beneath his breath.

     Germany continued his way until a shiny metal bridge, surprisingly, came into view. The nation ran across the bridge to find himself in a different field, surrounded by trees and layered with bushes. A few logs were scattered around and the bushes contained bright yellow flowers. Germany’s eyes widened as he spotted America across the field, leaning on a tree with a light brown bat in hand. He ran over to the American and placed a hand on his shoulder. “America? Is that you?” The nation flinched and quickly turned around, shocking the both of them. America’s eyes were widened. “Wah, dude! Germany!” He cried taking a step back. America took a calm breath and laughed. “We really made it to the dreamland! That’s so AWESOME!!” America threw his hands up, almost hitting Germany in the head, and cheered. Germany took his hand from America’s shoulder and rolled his eyes. America jumped up and down repeatedly but then stopped with a depressing expression. “Aw shucks, England did say we couldn't do super cool things in here, like flying.” Germany frowned and tilted his head to the side, glancing a glimpse at a variety of trees rotted to the ground behind the American. “You’re really excited to be here, aren't you?” Germany growled. A dangerous looking smirk appeared on America’s face, his eyes turning cold. “Of course!” He purred, “I’ll beat you all up and be the HERO once again!” Germany was taken aback and held up his hands in defense. “If you do that,” Germany replied while cursing the American in his thoughts, “You’ll have difficulty finding your brother.” America's strong expression faltered and he apologized beneath his breath. The American looked at the bat in his hand then his gaze wandered back to Germany’s light blue eyes. “Oh, by the way, when I woke up, I had my baseball bat in hand! But I didn’t remember bringing it with me to the meeting room.” He said while twisting the bat with his wrist moving in circles. Germany nodded and gestured towards his whip. “Well… I have my whip too. Even though I left it in the room from before with Prussia. Maybe these are the weapons we ‘manifested’ in this world?” America’s expression went cold again, but now with a hint of sadness. “… Dude. You beat up my dog with that whip. Don’t even lie.” He mumbled barely above a whisper. Germany cringed at the memory of America’s dog attacking him. He loved dogs, hell, he had three, but with all the emotion he had been feeling at that moment blinded his judgment. “... Ah… Est tut mir leid,” Germany replied. America glared at him with a confused look, not understanding what the German had said. The German cleared his throat. “I’m sorry. I know that’s not going to cover my actions but my judgment at the moment was blinded by emotions caused by Italy’s kidnap. I understand what it’s like to see your dog hurt like that.” America nodded and placed his empty hand on his hip. “You gotta dog?” America asked curiously. Germany smiled. “Three,” He replied with a nostalgic smile. America nodded and stretched his arms up to the sky and then pointed his bat to a path on the right. “Well, here we gooo!!” He called.

     The American sprinted off to the path, checking behind himself to make sure Germany was with him, and let out a loud laugh. Germany looked over to what appeared to be a cliff, similar to the scenery where he first found himself, as he ran beside America. Soon a tall figure can into sight, wearing a long white scarf and light brown jacket. It was Russia. The Russian stood in a patch of long grass, gazing into the distance with dulled eyes. America shuffled behind Germany as they got closer to the Russian. Germany stood beside the other nation and directed his gaze to him. “Russia, there you are,” Germany said smoothly. Russia said no reply and still stood silently holding what appeared to be a long metal spout with a screw-like handle on top of the pipe. Americ peeked over Germany’s shoulder, well familiar with Russia’s creepy behavior. “… Russia?” America asked with a hushed voice. Russia’s expression was twisted into a mischievous smile as he continued to gaze absentmindedly into the distance. Germany began to become irritated. “ERM! Russia!!” Germany called out loudly. Russia hummed beneath his breath and turned around, the slightest sense of shock could be seen in his purple eyes. Russia laughed and placed a hand on his cheek. America pulled from behind Germany and smiled at his ally. “Oh…. Were you speaking to me?” The Russian asked sweetly. “Yelling would be more appropriate. What were you looking at?” Germany asked while trying to trace where Russia’s gaze was fixed. Russia frowned and looked at where he had been looking before. The Russian’s eyes widened and he turned back to Germany and America. “I… I don’t know. This place is strangely captivating, don’t you think? I was looking at that rock and I thought I heard… I don’t know. I was day dreaming I guess,” Russia stuttered while placing his hands behind his back and tightening his grip on the faucet. Germany nodded as a new pathway caught his glance. “Well we should go now, the others are waiting.” Russia smiled and along America, followed Germany down the pathway between two large cliffs.

     Once they exited the narrow path to find a larger path a body lying on the floor came into their view. Germany gasped as the body of a black haired man became clearer. _Japan._ The German ran over to his friend, kneeling down, and shaking him by the shoulders. “Japan! Are you okay?” Germany called loudly as America and Russia caught up to him and gathered beside Japan’s body. Japan muttered something beneath his breath and opened his dark brown eyes to see Germany above him. “Ger… many… ?” Japan blinked his eyes several times, adjusting to the light, and allowed Germany to pull him upright. “Are you okay?” Germany asked while giving Japan a quick hug and helping him stand. “What happened?” He asked. Japan gave America and Russia and wave and then concentrated on Germany’s question. “I was following the… the… ” He held his head and frowned, “I can’t remember, I fell and hit my head on a rock.” America glanced at a misshapen rock where Japan had been lying, a bit of blood could be seen on its surface. Germany placed a hand on Japan’s shoulder and looked down the continued pathway. “That’s fine. I’m glad you’re alright. Let’s go look for the others.” Germany took his hand off of Japan’s shoulder as the nation nodded. America, Russia, and Japan followed Germany as they continued down the grassy pathway. The group turned down a corner and walked up a few steps of stone to find themselves on the hill they had passed through on the ground before. A small red chest lay beside a larger hill with metal corners clearly painted golden. America ran over to the chest and opened it to find a paper bag filled with pasta. Germany’s nose scrunched in disgust as the American slipped the small bag in his pocket. America turned to him and shrugged with a smile. “Dude, it’s still food,” he said. Germany and the others walked back down the steps, finding nothing more on the hill, and continued walking down a narrowing pathway between two more hills.

     The group walked out of the narrow pathway to find themselves in a grand field filled with flowers of all types colors. The grass was tall and reached their knees with bright small globes of lights floated around the blades. The variety of flowers stretched from white daisies to odd looking yellow flowers with long petals. Across the field, China’s form stood beside a patch of the odd looking yellow flowers, his eyes were shut and his arms were hung loosely by his sides. The group walked over to China quickly while carefully avoiding a pile of roses attached to prickly thorns. Germany stopped by China’s side and spoke to him, “China, there you are. Are you alright?” China opened his eyes, looking at the others and grinned. “Waaah, aru. This place so… messy fuzzy dizzy tastic!” He called out while stretching his arms out from his sides. The nation’s eyes widened. China’s normally serious yet fun nature had been switched with someone's attitude if they had a bit much to drink. “Ex…cuse me?” Germany asked while taking a step back. China let out a laugh and twirled around clumsily. “Look at all those flowers!” China laughed with a smile, “They look so real! And they smell so goooood, aru! The smell… it’s so… nice?” Japan stepped forwards and placed both his hands on China’s shoulders. “Are you okay, 兄?” China blinked his eyes and squinted at Japan. “Y-yeah… I’m… Fine,” China said with hesitation. “This scent is… making me a bit dizzy, that’s all.” America jumped away from the flowers and pointed towards an opening in the field. “Come on, let’s not stay here for too long.”

     The nations went through the opening into a more clean cut field with fewer flowers and trees and more orbs of light floated around the blades of grass. The field was surrounded by stone walls apart from where they had come from and another path far across the field. By the other pathway stood France, his back to the other nations. The group quickly ran to him apart from Japan and China who walked at a fast pace. Germany placed a hand on France’s shoulder, startling him. “Oh, Germany!” The Frenchman exclaimed; his hands shot up in defense. “Something wrong?” Germany asked. France looked around the grass beneath his feet and then tilted his head back up. He smiled slyly. “Have you seen my tarot deck? I brought it over to the meeting place to kill time but it’s not in my pocket anymore… ” France’s voice wandered off as he continued to search the area around him. America and China began searching alongside him while Germany, Russia, and Japan stood by watching idly. “I have not seen it. Was it important to you?” Germany asked. France kneeled on the ground and spoke without hesitation. “Not really, but… It was a gift from Spain. And now I’m gonna have to explain how I lost them. Pfft.” The nations searched for almost ten more minutes until Russia spoke up with a cheerful smile. “Let’s just go find the others, da?”

     The group, now including France, walked through their continued pathway past a narrowed field of flowers with thick oak trees on each side. Germany suddenly stopped as a glittering light yellow butterfly floated in front of his face. The butterfly was insistently fluttering towards the West. Germany and the others watched the butterfly flutter down a lane on the West side of the green pathway. Germany shrugged and the group continued their way but Germany couldn’t shake the feeling of familiarity off of his shoulders. The nations passed a clump of green trees to find another large field surrounded by tall walls of hills surrounding the area apart from one empty pathway on the right side of the field past an area of long grass. France let out a gasp. In the center of the long grass area was England, but he was not alone. Fluttering around the field were little fairies with golden wings and glowing skin that glinted in the sunlight. England stood facing a small dark-skinned fairy with gorgeous wavy hair, his small wings glinted in the sun. Germany walked over to England and placed a hand on his shoulders. The rest of the nations were not so far behind him. “England!” Germany called out, giving England’s shoulder a shake. England turned his head and his eyes widened slightly. “Mh, yes?” He replied. England’s gaze wandered to the others and then redirected his attention back to the fairy he had been speaking with. “What in the… What are these?” America asked as a small fairy with white haired fluttered past his face. England turned to America and smiled sweetly. China gagged at England’s sudden expression change from his usually cold nature. “These are faeries clearly,” he spread out his arm towards a group of small faeries. “They were here when I woke up. Honestly, I am quite flabbergasted myself.” The ends of Japan’s lips twisted into a smile. “Is this normal? To have living creatures in the dream world… ?” Japan asked while clutching his katana, which he had manifested in this world. “I suppose, especially with the Faucherêve controlling it,” England said, “Though unlike these, the other creatures we encounter will probably want to try to kill us.” China crossed his empty arm across his chest, his other hand occupied by his chosen weapon, and tapped his left foot on the patch of grass beneath him. “Mm, then I suppose we need to be ready for a fight. But do we have any supplies to aid us?” China asked while gazing around the field. Apart from a few red wooden chests that some nations had seen around and what was brought with him, no other supplies could be seen around them. England nodded and looked over to the male fairy he had been speaking to. Germany’s eyes glanced at a shimmering object in England’s hand. “Hm, is that a piece of candy in your hand?” Germany asked. England held up his hand and opened his hand to reveal a piece of taffy. “Yes,” he replied.

     America frowned and swung his bat up so it rested on the top of his shoulder beside his right ear. “Where’d you get that Iggy? I didn’t know you liked candy.” England shrugged and handed the taffy to America as a fairy with short black hair and wore a skirt that resembled lily petals passed over his head. “Well, you see, this little one right here… they were nibbling at my pocket when I woke up and I had thought they were hungry. But it was actually looking at my Heta coins,” England said while holding up a golden Heta coin, well familiar to the nations as a sort of money system between them used for personal trade. One golden Heta coins represented 100 bronze Heta coins, one silver Heta coin is 10 bronze, and one bronze is the equivalent to itself. “I gave it a silver Heta and it gave me a taffy in return.” England smiled and pocketed the Heta coin. Germany let out a sigh, this being a fantasy world after all, and let himself smile. “Well, that is nice to hear. Do you think we could trade more Hetas with them?” Germany asked while feeling his pocket for a few coins he carried around. Germany pulled the coins out and counted the amount, he had about 20 golden Heta coins on him. England replied without hesitation, “I think so. They seem to enjoy glittering items. Anyway, shall we go? I am slightly worried about the others… ” He placed his hands on his hips and bit his bottom lip. “Alright,” Germany said as he repocketed the coins. England nodded and tapped his lips with his pointer finger for a moment. “Let’s head back to where you were Germany, that was the median,” England commented. The group quickly agreed and headed back down the pathway they had traveled before.

     They passed the narrow tree path, the large tall grassed fields, groups of beautiful flowers, and finally entered the field Germany had woken up in. They stood in a circle facing each other in a patch of tall grass. Germany and Japan stood beside each other facing the Allies: England, France, China, and America. “So, is everyone accounted for?” England questioned. “It would seem so~,” Russia remarked while placing a hand on America’s shoulder. The American quickly switched his position with China and tightened his grip on his bat. France gazed up at the sky with wide eyes and his mouth agape. “I… can’t believe we’re all actually in here… ” France stuttered, “It’s unbelievable.” The group nodded as they all glanced at the scenery around them. It was startlingly realistic. “Sorry for doubting you, Opium,” China said to England who smiled in return. The Brit smile turned into a smirk and he leaned towards China. “I’ll only say this once; I told you so,” He said smoothly. China rolled his eyes. “So… are we in Italy-kun’s dream?” Japan asked while shuffling his feet awkwardly. His headache had faded yet, he still felt dizzy. Germany kept a hand on Japan’s shoulder as if to keep him steady. England’s emerald eyes closed and he let out a short breath. “Well, yes and no,” he began while placing his fingers together in thought, “Italy’s mind did create this place, but I do know for a fact that he is not here. Well, not in this area, at least.” Germany frowned. _How complicated would this be?_ He tapped his foot against the ground. “Then where is he?” Germany asked. England thought for a moment and then replied, “I am not exactly sure, but I know that he’s likely in a secluded area of some sort, cut off from the rest of the world.” England placed his hands on his hips and leaned on his left leg. “But from the few accounts of survivors there is always a possible way to it, we just need to find the door. When we find the gate into Italy’s most inner subconscious, we’ll find him. Until then, let’s gather our bearings,” he said and drummed his fingers on his thighs. America's eyes widened and his head snapped up. “But how the hell can we do that? This place is ginormous!” The American cried out loud while waving his bat around wildly. France quickly grabbed his hand and lowered the bat. Only a minute had passed when Germany felt a small tug at his heartstrings. He faced the West side of the field and cocked his head. An almost invisible force seemed to be pulling him in the direction. The German took a few steps forwards. “… How about this way?” He said silently, yet loud enough to be heard. The others turned towards him and Japan walked up to his side. “Why that way, Germany-san?” Japan asked. Germany closed his eyes and took in a long breath. The tugging feeling in his chest hadn’t faded, but strengthened. “I’m not sure,” Germany said, “I just feel a sort of… _tug_ in this direction. It’s hard to explain.” England walked up to the two of them and looked down the path Germany faced. “Well, so far it’s the only lead we have. Might as well go with it,”

     The nation's quickly grouped together closely, still on watch for any sign of anyone, and headed down the pathway. They exited the field where Germany had awakened and passed by the field where they had encountered the yellow butterfly. Surprisingly, the glittering insect still remained in the area, fluttering around a patch of pale orange roses. They continued Westward through a narrow path between two stony cliffs, side by side. The chatter mainly had been focused on what weapons they had manifested in this _dreamworld_ . Germany had his whip, Japan had his katana in hand, and America had swung his bat around several times while almost taking off the heads of whom walked beside him. Russia, to the Allies dismay, had manifested his ‘magic metal pipe of pain’, France held a rapier, and China held what he had told the others was a ‘qiang’, which could be described as a long spear with a barbed end. While all the other nations had manifested weapons that could be seen by the eye, England claimed that his _magic_ was stronger than ever there. In response to America laughing at the matter, the Brit had miraculously conjured a ball of blue flame and tossed it at the American. That seemed to be proof enough to the others.

     Germany’s eyes were glued to the grass beneath them until the nation’s chatter had come to an abrupt halt. Germany’s head snapped up to see two men only a few feet before them in quiet conversation. The group stood in silence. The man on the right side had reddish-dark brown hair and wore in a white and dark red hanbok with long, oversized sleeves. The man was younger that the one before him and had a flyaway curl on the right side of his head and his long hair was braided. The older yet middle-aged man in front of him wore a pale brown kimono and looked alike to Japan. No… he looked exactly like Japan, startlingly similar even. Japan’s eyes widened and he took in a long breath. “Is that… me?” Japan whispered while placing a hand on his chest. China quickly wrapped an arm around Japan’s shoulder and leaned forward in awe. “And Korea, too??” China replied questioningly. Germany looked closer and now saw that the younger man had Korea’s physical features as well. _Creepy…_ The two men heard them and quickly turned to face them, their faces pale as ghosts. Each quickly sprinted down the two pathways behind themselves, separating, and leaving the nations in the dust. England quickly jumped forwards. “Quick! After them!” He called pointing furiously at each pathway. The nations walked up to England and faced each pathway the two men had gone. Japan’s doppelganger had run down the South pathway while Korea, if it really was him, had run North. “But which one should we follow??” Russia asked, clearly annoyed. America ran South and halted as he reached the entrance into a narrow pathway. He turned around and waved for the others to follow him. “Let’s follow the other Japan!” America called out, “He’ll probably tell us where we are or something!” England shrugged and ran pass America, the others at his heels. “Worth a shot, let’s go!” England called out.

     In a burst of adrenaline, the group ran down the pathway down a long field. Glimpses of what America referred to, as they ran, of _‘Japan’s long lost twin but not’_ could be spotted as they dogged branches of twisty trees and jagged rocks that stood out of the grass. The scenery seemed duller now in all honesty. Germany looked to his right as they passed a tall natural wall to see what appeared like a very **VeRy** deep drop into darkness. They were most definitely on some sort of mountain or cliff. Germany gasped as he was suddenly blasted with a change of atmosphere. It was _FREEZING._ The nations were faced with a long wide field with patches of snow and sudden snowy climate from what felt like spring beforehand. “Kinda like an action movie, yeah?!” America called out to Germany as they ran. Germany scolded the nation and continued to run, almost slipping on a patch of ice. France and England quickly came to a halt as the light green grass in front of them turned into a field of snow and ice. The field seemed more to appear even more of a 'winter wonderland' farther down the pathway. China, Russia, America, Japan, and Germany halted beside England and France. As America exhaled, his breath condensed and appeared similar to fog. “Whoooa, what the fuck is happening here?” America cried out, “Cause it was like spring fling back there and now Jack Frost is fuckin’ us up.” He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and kicked a pile of snow beside his shoe. Russia smiled at the familiar change in climate and swung his pipe up so the rim brushed America’s nose. “Ahah, I had a feeling we would have to leave this warm flower field for cold tundra,” Russia called out with a sneaky smile and lowered the pipe. England glanced around the new field and whistled. “This is a new section of the mind,” he remarked. “Though it’s certainly not Italy’s. Someone else created it. Someone who likes winter perhaps… ?” England crossed his arms and let out a foggy breath. France glanced at a patch of frosty flowers, dying from the cold, and blinked his eyes. “Do we know who?” The Frenchman asked. England shook his head. “I can’t say for sure who, but whoever they are, they’re still in this realm.” He replied. China stopped his foot and thrust his long barbed spear into the air. “Other Japan is getting away! Stop gawking and let’s keep going!!” He cried out. The nations took a few steps into the snowy tundra in order to pursue the ‘other Japan’. Instantaneously, the ground shook violently stopping the group from taking another step. As if instinct, they bent their knees and spread out their arms as to balance themselves, well… it worked for some of them. The shaking stopped one minute later and the nations quickly recollected themselves. England straightened himself and pulled America and China to their feet while Germany helped a dizzy Japan. “What on Earth was that?” England asked out loud while placed a hand on America’s shoulder. France brushed wet snow from his knees and shook his head. “A distraction… ?” He said with a questionable tone. Germany quickly questioned each nation in order to make sure they were uninjured.

**_“Hold it RIGHT there!!!”_ **

     The nations quickly turned around after hearing the unknown voice. Their eyes widened to see an extremely familiar figure walk up to them. It was America, but he looked different. The other America wore an old long blue jacket with red tinted sleeves, two long white strapes across his chest, and light brown pants. His hairstyle was identical to America’s, he wore no glasses, and a thick metal object seemed to be strapped to his back but was now unidentifiable. America gasped at the sight of his ‘other self’ and took a few steps towards him. “WHOA!!! Another me!!” He cried out, “Hi me!!” America's shocked expression melted into a gleeful smile as he waved his empty hand. England rolled his eyes and hooked his pointer finger on America’s jacket collar in order to hold him back but his expression darkened at the sight of the other America’s clothing choice. “Oh bloody hell, he’s wearing his old uniform,” England whispered. Russia walked up to America and then glanced at the other America. The other America had a snarl on his lips which only enlightened the Russian. “Ooh~ What nice fiercely cold eyes you have~,” Russia said to the other America. He held his pipe behind his back and stood up on his toes. The other America’s expression faded into confusion and he pressed his lips into a thin line. “… Thanks?? Uhh… You’re a funny guy... ” the other America said with an even more confused tone. He fiddled his thumbs and his cold blue eyes glanced from nation to nation. Russia nodded and looked over to England and _their_ America. “Uhuhu~ He is very much like America, so spunky! Da?” Russa called out. His dark purple eyes glanced over to the other America, hoping for a reaction. America pried himself from England grip and took another step toward his other self. “Ahahaha! This will be a snap! Hey other me, do you know where we are?” America asked with clear glee.

     America’s other self-frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. “I have a name,” he growled. America took a quick step back. “Excuse me?” France asked while the other nations seemed stand shoulder to shoulder; a defensive instinct. The other America rolled his eyes and his expression darkened. “I _said_ I have a name. I’m America-” he cut himself short and shook his head violently before correcting himself, “Er… **_World_ **.” America gasped and placed his hands on his cheeks dramatically. “Whaaat, that’s my name! But you got a weird last name.” America cried out. World’s expression immediately angered and he stomped his foot on the ground with his hands balled into fists. “SHUT UP! My name is WORLD, it’s a good enough name!” He cried out angrily, “But I’m here to get you intruders out of this land in the name of Master!” World let out a foggy huff and stood in an offensive stance, his feet planted firmly in the long grass. England tilted his head to the side. “What?” The Brit asked, clearly annoying their opponent. World turned around, the metal object on his back clearly identifiable as a chainsaw, and whispered something to himself quietly but still in earshot of the nations.

**_“Yes, I need them out. Out, oUt, OUt, oUT. That’s how he said it.”_ **

     China groaned and leaned against Japan’s shoulder. He pointed the tip of his spear into the snow and closed his eyes. “Aiyah, what a strange child. Was America really like that back then? I can’t remember,” China said bringing a small smile to Japan’s lips. Russia giggled and swung his arms behind his back. “He’s much nicer, though,” Russia cheered. America immediately turned to him with a pissed expression. “HEY! What is that supposed to mean you, Commie!?” The American yelled back at Russia who only smiled in return. Their attention returned to World as he turned back around with a grim yet stern expression. “Master won’t like it if you don’t go back,” World said softly, “So… go back?” He finished with a shrug. France took a step forward, his hand dangerously close to the rapier looped through his belt. “We are not going back,” France said sternly while England joined his side, his expression matched France’s. “Listen, we’re sorry but we don’t have much time. We’re going now.” England said softly. The nations began to turn but World quickly ran up to them, only a foot away. He held up his arms, palms outwards, and an almost fearful expression painted across his pale skin. “Hey, NO, wait! You really have to go back! You have to!” World cried out and then turned back around whispering to himself again.

**_“Master will not be pleased if you stay. Oh, nO, NO, No, no. He will be angry if you stay….”_ **

     World turned back around to face the nations with a pleading look. They almost wanted to take pity on him. World wrapped his arms around his waist and bit his lip, his eyes tearing up. “Please… please? Go back? Master will be angry… ” World pleaded. Japan walked around the Allies and tugged at Germany’s sleeve. Germany leaned back and placed a hand on Japan’s shoulder. “Master? He said ‘master’.” Japan whispered to Germany quietly. Germany nodded and looked back over to World. “He must mean the dream creature, maybe he knows something… ” Germany whispered back. World looked grimmer and clenched his fists tightly. “… All right. You leave me no choice then.” World growled. His expression became darker and darker by the second. He took a few steps forwards, in return, the nations backed up slightly. World reached over his head and pulled his chainsaw into sight, holding it with both hands in front of himself. He planted his left foot forwards and clenched his teeth. “Surrender now or prepare to fight!” World cried out, his eyes glinting with anger. America gasped and his eyes widened. “Aw, sweet, chainsaw!” He cried out while holding his bat up in the position normally used while playing baseball. America, Germany, Russia, and England stepped forward in front of the other nations. “Oh, I am going to enjoy this,” England said with a velvet flowing voice while tugging at his coat collars.

     Germany, America, Russia, and England stepped forwards towards World who had turned on his red chainsaw. He held each handle of the saw and pointed it at him defensively. Germany pulled his whip from his belt and quickly cracked it to the side while Russia and America held up their weapons. England exhaled and hummed as two blue flames sparked in the palms of his hands and consumed his arms in entirety. With a shout, Russia quickly ran towards World and struck him in the thigh with his pipe, twisting his body right, dodging the chainsaw’s blade as World swung it left towards his arm. World cried out in pain but quickly recovered in time to dodge England’s fireballs which he had begun throwing at World’s feet. Like a dance, World moved his feet quickly out of the way as the four nations surrounded him. With a flick of his wrist, Germany cracked the whip leaving a red painful mark on World’s left hand. America snuck up behind World with his bat raised but received a painful reminder that he had to move quickly as World spun around and the chainsaw’s moving blade grazed his right leg. America dropped his bat, shouting a string of curses, and fell on his backside while clutching his leg tightly. Blood seeped through his fingers. World raised the saw above his head and began to bring it down upon America but he felt a sharp pain in his back. World spun around in time for a large ball of fire, by England’s making, to slam into his chest sending him into the air backward. The saw escaped World’s grip as he tumbled to the ground a few feet from the nations, the saw sliding to his right. World propped himself up on his knees and hands and glared at the group with a confused expression. “Uhm….. ” World cringed and reached to the right to grab his saw. Germany coiled his whip, placing it on his belt, and stepped forward with a snarl. “Where is your Master?! Where is Italy?!” He yelled with fists balled up. America shook his head, trying to block the pain being emitted from his leg. England bent down to America level and pried the younger nation’s hands from the wound in order to rate the damage done. “Come on dude, we beat you! Cough it up!” America yelled over England’s shoulder. The British nation rolled his eyes and pulled a coil of bandages from his pocket that he had carried with him. America hissed as England wrapped the bandages tightly around America’s bleeding wound and tied the knot with a sloppy bow. England wrapped an arm around America’s shoulder and looked up to World who wore a silent scowl. World began to back up, chainsaw now strapped onto his back again, with a painful look. “Oh no OH NO, he’s going to be mAd at me! On no nonoNOnoNo… ” World cried out, his face enriched with terror. With immense speed, highly unlikely considering his condition, World turned his back to the nations and sprinted down the warm climate terrain without another word.

     The group silently, apart from a few curse expelled by America, watched World disappear past a clump of trees into the unknown. “What an odd boy…” Japan thought out loud. Russia tucked his pipe into his jacket and tugged at his long scarf. “Is it just me or was that a little… _too_ easy?” Russia mumbled quietly. England wrapped his right arm around America’s waist and used his left arm to pull America’s right arm around his shoulders. England slowly pulled America up, supporting his weight, while America lifted his right foot up above the ground slightly. “Should we follow him?” France asked, walking up beside America’s left side and nodding towards the direction World had run. “Let’s not bother,” England said, tightening his grip on America’s waist, “I can’t even see where he went anymore.” England turned around, much to America’s dismay, and took a step towards the snowy tundra. The others quickly joined their side. “Come on, Japan’s alter ego per se seemed to run slower than Korea, we may still be able to catch him,” the Brit said while nudging America to put some effort into standing straight. The group quickly agreed and began to wander into the snowy tundra before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 兄= Brother


	8. The Hermit

     Ice crunched beneath the nation’s feet, wetting the bottom of their soles. They had ventured only deeper into the snowy tundra. America let out a shaky laugh as snowflakes began to drift down from the cloudy sky and he stuck out his tongue. The group walked through a patch of long frosty grasses, now a pale dead color, and turned a stony corner. Around the corner was a staircase carved into the ground up a hillside which the group trudged up. As they fought off the cold, they encountered a metal chest similar to the one America had opened only an hour before. Inside the chest were two paper bags of ripe red apples. “Hungry, anyone?” England asked while holding up the two paper bags. America and China’s hands immediately shot up. The British nation tossed them both an apple while Russia graciously pocketed the bags inside his long light brown coat. With nothing else to see on the hill, apart from a cloudy sky, the group headed back down the staircase and continued to walk down the long pathway. Rounding another corner, another chest came into view, this one slightly hidden behind a light green bush. America ran ahead of the group, his leg already healed by what they believed to be Prussia’s assistance, and opened the chest with a swift movement. A terrified shriek expelled from his throat as he gazed at what appeared to be a long tongue attached to the chest’s inside back wall. The purple tinted metal chest bared sharp teeth and the lock morphed into a single orange eye. America fell promptly on his arse and threw the half eaten apple at the alive chest, causing no damage at all. The chest, almost magically, began moving towards the America letting out a low animal-ish growl. France ran forwards, pulling his rapier from his belt with speed. Before the creature could bite its jagged teeth into the America’s skin, France sliced the lid’s hinges which separated the creature into two unmoving pieces. France and Germany helped America to his feet as England kneeled beside the chest and pulled out two glittering pieces of candy from its interior. “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!” America yelled angrily. He wiped wet snow from his pant legs and clothing as England chuckled. “Didn’t I mention before that there would be creatures out to kill us, hmmm?” England replied, kicking the chest aside as he stood. America's mouth widened as he prepared to shoot back an insult but nothing escaped his lips. “Let’s continue on, shall we?” Germany asked carefully. After tossing the box’s remains off of the hillside, the group continued to wander down the snowy pathway.

     As time went on, the nations encountered more chests down the pathway, some turned alive while others contained treats and drinks that they enjoyed. A few particular chests contained Heta coins of all kinds which they pocketed. Soon enough, further down the pathway which had curved right through a large path between two dirt-packed hills, the group encounter a fairy. She was clearly different from the ones they had encountered in the spring like climate. Her hair was short and a pale blond, her eyes were cloudy blue, she wore a red headband with a bow, and her wings were shimmering silver and her dress was made of blue flower petals. England steps towards the fairy with a smile and said a quick hello. “Welcome travelers, care to barter?” The fairy asked with a toothy grin. England nodded and the two quickly traded almost  90 silver Hetas for a bag of scones, glass bottles of water, a bottle of wine per France’s request, and what the fairy had called ‘flutter candy’ which held healing properties. “Watch yourselves!” The fairy chirped happily as the group continued down the snowy path, stuffing the rock hard scones into their pockets and placing the food and drinks into a small bag that the fairy had graciously given them. Germany swung the bag over his shoulder and grimaced at the uncomfortable feeling of the bags handles on his cold skin. Further down the path, another dark purple chest came a life and jumped towards China, sharp teeth barred. Like a reflex, Germany pulled the older nation towards himself out of the way as the monster lunged past them. England threw his hand forwards, and sparks of lightning shot from his glowing palms and burnt the chest to a crisp. “Thanks… ” China said breathlessly to Germany, placing a hand on the German’s shoulder to steady himself. Germany gave him a quick nod and glared around the snowy path for a sight of any more creatures. America stuck a hand in the burnt chest and pulled out 50 bronze Heta and what looked like a hamburger. “SWEET!” America cried out, pocketing the coins and biting into the burger with no other thought. France’s face twisted with disgust as he quickly turned away from the nation. A quick figure caught England sight and the nation pointed towards a large cliff top not too far before them where the ‘other Japan’s’ figure could be seen. “Look, he’s there!” England exclaimed the group ran through the thickening snow towards the mountain top to confront the doppelganger.  

     The top of the mountain seemed different than the other sights they have seen. The edge of the cliff extended to a long foggy cavern of sorts, the bottom unseeable. The snow crunched beneath their feet as they ran up the mountainside leading to the cliff’s edge, icier than the fluffy snow farther back the path. At the end of the cliff was two wooden posts about three feet apart, between the two posts lay planks of wood nailed into the cliffside extending off of the cliff. The wooden planks appeared to form a bridge but only stretched out a few feet. The still intact end of the bridge was slightly visible only about two yards across the foggy drop. The other Japan inched closer and closer to the end of the bridge with his hands stretched out to his sides. His physical features were exactly alike in comparison to Japan’s, apart from his clothing. The other Japan wore a pale brown kimono with what appeared to be dark red silk pants underneath. Two weapons appeared to be strapped to his back, they appeared like katanas to the common eye but looked… oddly different. The nations formed a sort of half oval, stretching from each end of the narrowing cliff, which trapped the other man before them. England, wearing a smug smile, stepped forwards. “Looks like the end of the line,” he said while crossing his arms across his chest. “Don’t worry guys, the Hero’s got this,” America chirped while taking a few steps towards the other Japan who immediately took a few steps backward. The other Japan’s face paled and he threw both of his hands forwards defensively. “STAY AWAY!!!” He cried out, his voice wavering and identical to Japan’s. Fear enriched his expression. America frowned slightly, moving his sight from the group back to the other Japan several times. “Huh? Japan? Buddy? It’s me! Amer―” The American began to tell before being cut off again. “DON’T COME ANY CLOSER!” The other Japan yelled again. Germany could not be certain, but he swore he saw tears forming in the other man’s eyes. France stepped forwards and tugged on America’s sleeve, causing the nation to take two lazy steps back. “Amérique, you are scaring him. Stand down…” France murmured, observing the other Japan’s behavior. America bit his lip and stuffed his hands in his pocket while moving his weight from his toes to his heels. “But I don’t know why he’s acting so weird!” America cried out. China rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Japan’s shoulder while looking over to America. “He’s a different person, not the Japan we know,” China hissed, “He does not know you, idiot.” America blinked with a blank expression but clearly, the information went through his ears, and he took a step forwards. “I SAID STAY AWAY,” the other Japan yelled as he reached behind his right shoulder and pulled his katana from its sheath, the handle was a light red-brown and striped black with beads hanging from the tip of the handle. He swung the blade in a diagonal motion downwards towards America’s chest. “Holy sHIT!”America cursed with a shout and jumped back as the sword barely nicked his stomach. England grabbed America by the shoulders and pulled him further backward, far from the other Japan. “Stand down, lad,” England hissed into America’s ear, still keeping a grip on the nation’s shoulders. “If it’s a fight you want,” America growled, tearing himself from England’s grip, “It’s a fight you’re gonna get!” England let out a frustrated noise and put his head in his hands. “Come on,” Germany cried out at the American with an exhausted tone, “He has to be helped, he’ll die on his own at this rate!”   

     The other Japan pulled a small blade from behind his back, its color was a dark gray and the hand was short and round. He crossed his arms, appearing like an X, the blade in one hand and the katana in the other. France unsheathed his rapier and held it before him while taking an offensive stance, feet placed firmly on the icy snow. China also took up his weapon, stepping beside France and America, who held his bat. England's hand glowed and he waved his hands in a small circle before him as they began to glow red. The other Japan swung the blade forwards with a lunge, nicking China’s cheek while avoiding a cut from the nation’s blade. China flinched and quickly stepped back, allowing France the chance to throw his blade forwards and cut the other Japan’s side, cutting his cloths and drawing blood. The ‘imposter’ per say let out a cry and jumped back, dodging a swing from America’s bat. England took his distraction as an opportunity and made a punch through the glowing circle he created mid-air. A large flame shot forwards and blasted into the other Japan’s chest. The man was thrown back by the blast, he tumbled down into the snow in an unmoving heap, his weapons sprawled beside him. Red slowly became to stain the snow around him. Japan let out a yelp and ran over to his ‘other self’, kneeling beside the barely breathing body. Japan looked back at the others, slightly dumbfounded at the damage they had done, and spoke with a wavering tone, “… That went a bit overboard. I don’t think he’s going to make it.” China and America’s gazes found the ground and both muttered a half-hearted apology. Silently the other Japan who lay on their side bleeding muttered broken words.

_ “… Everything… will be… all right… ” _

     Japan gathered the man in his arms, propping him up against his chest with one hand on his back and the other placing pressure on the wound on his side. Japan’s right hand and clothing began to be stained with dark red blood and the other Japan leaned into Japan’s chest, blood running from the corners of his lips. “Everyone I ever loved died violently… ” the other Japan mumbled as the light in his eyes began to slowly fade, “Everything I cared for disappeared unnaturally… ” the dying man continued. The nations quietly gathered around the two of them. Japan’s grip tightened on his other self as the man continued. “My world is rotting already… ” tears began to form in his dark brown eyes which he quickly squeezed shut, the lazy tears slide down his pale skin, “Why go on? I’ll just hurt others… So I’ve waited for my death to come here… I’ve lived long enough to deserve it.” Japan face flushed red and he shook his head violently. “Don’t say that!! You did nothing wrong, we reacted poorly, you deserve to live!” Japan cried out. The dying man let out a shaky cough and his blood stained lips twisted into a weak smile. He placed his hand over Japan’s which was applying pressure on his bleeding side. The other Japan laughed. “This is the kind of words that my heart lacks…  Words truly shared with someone…  ” He furrowed his brows and continued, “You and your friends… I overheard… You want to find the lords of this realm?” He asked looking up at the others curiously. “Hai, that’s right,” Japan answered soothingly. The man closed his eyes and smiled, nodding his head. “Head further South,” he instructed, “One of the lords in this realm is in a strange building full of toys…”  Japan nodded and winced as the dying man's breath swallowed. “We will, thank your for your help… uh…” Japan trailed off, unknowing of the man’s name. “I am the  **_Hermit_ ** … The Ninth and loneliest Arcana… and now,” Hermit spoke with his last breath, “You……  are, too.” Japan gasped as Hermit silenced and his head rolled off Japan’s shoulder and his eyes closed. Japan turned his head to the side and grimaced as a sudden blinding light enveloped himself and Hermit. As the light faded Japan stood up slowly, his legs shaking, and Hermit’s body gone. China hung his sword from his belt and placed his hands on Japan’s shoulders, they looked around curiously. “The Ninth Arcana? Why does that sound familiar?” England murmured as Germany ran up to Japan. “Are you alright?” Germany asked concerningly; Japan’s skin was pale and his cheeks were flushed. Japan nodded and leaned back into China’s chest, his legs still feeling like jelly. “Hai, I just feel a bit… dizzy,” Japan mumbled. Germany nodded and crossed his arms. “Understandable,” he said while straightening his posture, “Should we take a break?” Japan shook his head and took a deep breath, his eyes closed. China moved beside Japan and wrapped an arm around his waist, smiling at Germany. “No worries, I’ll keep with him. Let’s head South,” he said as Japan draped his arm over China’s shoulders. Russia walked forwards onto the end of the broken wooden bridge, squinting and leaning forwards with a hand on one of the posts. The Russian turned to the group with a confused expression. “But how? The bridge is gone obviously.” 

     The group gathered at the edge of the cliff, gazing at the other end. Japan’s eyes suddenly snapped open as a bright yellow light burst from his chest and engulfed the group. Once the light faded, the nations found themselves on the other end of the cliff, across from where they had been before. “WHOA! What?!” England shouted, spinning around and looking around the new area. The mountain lead down a steep slope layered with trees sprinkled with snow. Next to part of the bridge lay a red card stuck in the snow, the front facing the ground, and still unseen by the group. The group turned to Japan who was kneeling in the snow, his back hunched over. China was kneeled beside him and held him close to his chest. “I… I’m so sorry! It wasn’t me! I mean, my chest suddenly pounded and… ” Japan breathed out and placed his palms on his cheeks. Germany kneeled down beside Japan and placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright, we’re on the other side,” Germany whispered comfortably, “That’s all that matters.” Japan took a deep breath and nodded. China helped him stand and Germany rose with him, his hand still on Japan’s shoulder. France took a few steps South and crossed his arms, a distant look in his eyes. “I wonder if Canada is in the strange building full of toys, he was always a quiet child… ” France thought out loud, America shook his head in response and closed his eyes. “I have a sinking feeling that we’re going to run into someone different entirely,” he commented. France reluctantly agreed and frowned as the card caught his eye. He quickly picked it up. “Hey!” France shouted, startling the group, “This one of my cards, no? It’s slightly different… ” Russia peeked at the card over France’s shoulder and tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean, ‘one of yours’ ?” France faced Russia and held up the card. “Well, I had brought a deck of cards that Spain had given me to a meeting to kill time and left it in my pocket,” France responded, “But when we came here they must have fallen from my pocket and I lost them… ” England rolled his eyes mumbled a quiet comment. “That’s what you get for slacking off at work.” France glared at England and shook a fist at him. “Shut it you tea bag! It was a gift!” France turned the card over onto its red side and squinted at the design, “But this card odd swirl designs on it… I think.” Russia took the card from France and turned it over, his mouth formed an O shape. “OH!” Russia exclaimed, “That picture is of the Japan we just fought, his name is on it too. It says…  **_IX- The Hermit_ ** .” The picture of Hermit showed him wearing what he had worn when they fought him, but he held a paper lantern painted with a black eye in his left hand and his weapons were put away behind his back. Japan took the card from Russia. “My face on this card? That’s strange. I’ll take it. If we find more of those it may be useful,” he said smoothly, pocketing the card. Germany looked the other way and smiled.  _ You just love collecting things, don’t you? _ Germany thought as France let out a huff and crossed his arms. “Oh, fine. Let’s go now, and hurry up,” the German said while taking his hand off of Japan’s shoulder and began heading South. The group quickly followed him, walking close together in case of any hostile attacks. Soon another path seemed to come into view. America hung in the back and looked up at the light blue cloudless sky. “Let’s hope the next dude we met isn’t a maniac…” 


	9. A Familiar Song

“Wait a tic, wasn’t this butterfly in the median?”

     England looked around the group for a clear answer but only received a few nods in response. After a few feet South, the nations had come upon a familiar butterfly fluttering a patch of white flowers. Its wings were bright yellow and an almost glittering aura surrounded it. Russia smiled and bent down on his knees while admiring the small insect. “Aw, it’s following us~.” Russia let out a laugh and stood back up. England raised an eyebrow and scoffed at the group’s decision to stop the journey for a damn butterfly. “Such a delicate creature,” France remarked, not as interested in the insect as the others, “It doesn’t belong in a place such a this.” The butterfly fluttered over to Germany and landed on his shoulder. The nation flinched slightly and glared at the insect. Japan looked up at his friend, surprised he didn’t brush the creature away. “Germany-san?” America laughed and placed his hands on his hips. Germany turned his head to the American. “Aha! It likes you!” He shouted with a ridiculous grin. “Knock it off, we don’t have time for this. We need to keep going… ” England mumbled while glaring at each individual nation.

     England crossed his arms and walked past the group, continuing South. “Wait.” England stopped and faced Germany who had spoken out. All the nation’s eyes widened as the butterfly flittered away from Germany and began to glow, floating in the center of the group. China took a few steps back and grabbed onto Russia’s arm. “Ai-yah! It’s glowing!” In a quick flash of yellow light, the butterfly disappeared, leaving nothing but a sweet aroma behind. “Bloody hell!” England ran back to the group and looked around for the insect. “What was that?!” The group, stunned, had no words for what had happened. Japan then grasped at his chest and let out a pained yelp. “Japan?!” Germany took Japan by the shoulders and looked into his friend’s eyes. America quickly walked to them with a concerned expression. “You ok, bro?!” America asked. Japan shook his head and took deep breaths as Germany supporting his legs failed to support his weight. “Ah… something… ” Japan began only to trail off. England took a deep breath and scowled at the area they stood on. “… something feels off,” he commented while bending down and placing a hand on the snow. France walked towards England and directed his gaze to the bushes around them as if something were to attack at any moment. “What just happened?” He asked quietly. China walked to Germany and slipped the bag off his shoulder, rummaging through it. His face twisted in confusion. “What’s this in our bag?” China asked, pulling out food and water that they had not purchased from the fairy beforehand. “Supplies!” Russia cheered, clapping his hands together, “Goodness, that little thing gave us gifts! Slightly suspicious but this is good.” England took the new supplies from China and placed them in the paper bag that had held the apples they had gotten almost two hours beforehand. He rolled the tips of the paper bag into a tight roll and then slipped it back into the bag they kept everything in. “Suspicious indeed. But we should be careful just in case these are poisoned. Can’t get something for nothing after all,” England stated. Germany slung the bag over his shoulder once again, still keeping himself beside Japan who had seemed to have calmed down. “My chest hurt when it flashed like that. I am not sure why,” Japan said, his face still pale. Germany nodded and stuffed his hands into his pant’s pockets. “Are you going to be well enough to continue?” He asked. Japan looked at the snowy ground and nodded, his face regaining some color. “Hai, I’m starting to feel better. A little less… uh… sad, at least.” China placed a hand on Japan’s shoulder and gave him a smile. “We have only just gotten here, do not feel so bad about yourself,” he said with a comforting tone. England brushed some melting snow from his pants and cleared his throat, bringing the attention to himself. “Come on, we must continue.”

    The group continued down the path silently. America grimaced at the silence, unnatural to him, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Do you think that Canada is ok? And the others obviously,” He thought out loud as they walked through the tall white grass. England puckered his lips and placed a hand on America’s shoulder. “He’s stronger than he looks, your brother. They all may be in danger, though,” England said quietly. America shrugged as England took his hand away. “We are going to find them all,” China said with clear frustration, “And when we do, we are getting the hell out of here.” The group murmured in agreement and stopped in their steps as they faced an entrance to a rocky cave. Nothing could be seen past the entrance, it was too dark. On the rocks beside the entrance was a message painted on the wall in a smelly dark red liquid. Russia squinted at the message and read it out loud,  **“nO trEspaSseRS allOweD.”** The message looked slightly crumbled into shards of ice now under closer inspection. Russia shrugged and entered the cave with no other thoughts. All the members of the group entered the cavern apart from America who stayed back. “Oh hell naw,” America commented quietly. England poked his out head from inside the entrance and frowned. “What is it, lad?” He asked as America clutched his bat tightly. “I am NOT about to get fucking murdered in some creepy ass cave!” America cried out, using his left hand to mimic a stabbing motion. “The only thing killing you in this cave will be me if you don’t keep up,” England commented while narrowing his eyes, “Get in here you twit, I’ll stay by you.” America gulped and reluctantly entered the dark cavern, clutching to England’s sleeve as they caught up to the others.

     The inside of the cavern was almost pitch black, the group fumbled around and felt the rocky walls for some stability. France let out a squeal as he stepped in the muddy soil and bumped into China. “Ugh… it’s so humid in here!” France called out while pulling at the collar of his signature purplish-blue jacket. Russia took a few steps forwards into the muddy cavern and let out a long sigh. “I did not expect it to be so warm in an ice cavern. I like it~,” Russia exclaimed with glee. “Of course you would… ” China mumbled, crossing his arms across his chest. England pulled a lighter from his pocket and flicked it on, providing some light. “I’ll lead,” England mumbled as America finally released his sleeve. The group followed England across the swampy terrain until they turned a corner. The floor was flooded with about three inches of cold water which the nations reluctantly stepped into. “What is that?” America questioned, pointed at another message in the smelly dark red liquid painted on the wall. England held the flame to the message and read it aloud.  **“cOmE pLAy wIth Us. cOmE pLAy wIth thE mIsFits.”** England silenced and faced the group with a concerned expression. “Well that’s creepy as fuck,” America said with a flat expression. The nation’s quickly moved across the water to another area of the cavern. The area they now stood in was darker from before, the only light coming from England’s lighter. “Wow. It’s dark in here,” Japan exclaimed. China shrugged and walked up to England. “It’s not that dark, we have the lighter at least,” he commented with calmness. Japan frowned and looked to the floor. “Well, I’d be careful if I were you. ‘No trespassers allowed’, remember?” China laughed and took a step forward passed England. Suddenly, spikes sprung from the ground and cut the back of China’s leg. The spikes tore into his skin causing a deep wound, blood seeped through his skin staining his pant leg. The nation let out a scream and fell forwards onto the ground, clutching his bleeding leg. England pulled a bundle of bandages from his pocket, after handing France the lighter, and tightly wrapped it around China’s cut after they quickly walked around the spikes. Russia helped China up as France held the lighter to the wall, reading another message.

**“ You beTteR wAtCH ouT. ”**

     England glared at France and frowned. “I beg your pardon?” He growled. France turned to him and gestured to the wall with the lighter. “It is the message, ‘you better watch out’,” France responded. America took a step towards Japan and Germany and shuddered. “I do not fucking like this…” America whispered to the duo, and for once Germany agreed with him. As soon as Russia had a good grip on China, supporting his right side, France returned the lighter to England. They carefully continued down the pathway until they rounded another corner. The ground became dry and solid, made of dark cobblestone. As they walked down the path, carefully avoiding traps, they came upon another red message painted on the moist wall. England cleared his throat and read the message slowly.

**“ You beTteR nOt crY. ”**

     England grimaced at the creepy message and turned away from it slowly as if it could bite him. America furrowed his brows and sought for an answer in the depths of his mind. The messages sounded so damn familiar to him. The group continued down the cobblestone path and walked down a couple leather brown stairs. Once they continued down the pathway, identical to the area above, glittering objects caught France’s eye. He picked up the objects, it was 80 bronze Heta, and he pocketed the coins. The group stopped in front of a pool of murky water which, by the look of it, appeared too deep to walk through. France looked into the water and pointed at a clump of bottles. “Hm? Hey, there’s a rock right here under the garbage,” France remarked. England held the lighter to the object and leaned over the water slightly. “Why don’t you push it aside?” Germany asked. France’s face twisted in disgust and he glared at Germany. “I’m not putting my hand in there. No thanks.” France walked away from the water and crossed his arms. “Jesus, you’re such a pain,” England mumbled beneath his breath as he moved the garbage from the rock. He stepped on the rock and stuck out his arm forwards, allowing the lighter to reveal a path of rocks leading to the other side of the flooded tunnel. England jumped from rock to rock across the water and stepped on dry ground on the other side. “Come on,” England called out, holding the light out as far as he could. The nations quickly followed him and crossed the water one by one. As the last nation to cross the water, America, stepped onto the other side, the rocks sunk into the water preventing them from being able to go back. “Only one way to go now~,” Russia said with a smug smile. America rolled his eyes and walked past Russia to the front of the group as they continued down the murky hall. Soon, yet again, they came upon another message,

**“ You beTteR nOt poUt. ”**

     England ran his finger over the message and frowned, it was dry but yet the red liquid stained his fingers. He brushed off most of the color onto his pant leg, not liking the smell the color carried. “Is it me or is this shit sounding familiar?” America asked. He bit his lip and struggled to recall why the message had the sense of familiarity. No one shared the thought with him. The others shrugged off the eerie feeling in the air and they continued down the tunnel. The atmosphere began to feel more humid by the second as they walked further into the cavern. The nations walked through the tunnel's twists and sharp turns for almost half an hour longer until they approached another message painted on the wall in a lighter red than before. Germany, who held the lighter after England had handed it to him, read out the odd message.

**“ I’M teLlinG yOu wHY. ”**

     France frowned at the message and his eyes widened. “… Wait for a second, the paint is fresh here,” France commented. He wiped his hand over the message, blurring the words together and staining his fingers bright red. France’s nose scrunched up and he held his hand out. “Is this…  even paint?” At the sudden realization that it was not indeed red paint, France’s skin paled and he gagged until England handed him his handkerchief soaked in water. France mumbled thanks as he wiped the red liquid off of his hand. Without warning, new red messages appeared on the wall in dripping red liquid with a slam. America, who stood beside France, let out a shriek while the others jumped back with speed. The painted messages were fresh and ran down the stone wall. Alfred let out a string of curses and pulled an annoyed England in front of him. Germany held the lighter to the wall and read out the phrases that had magically appeared.

**“ nO trEspaSseRS allOweD. ”**

 

**“ nO trEspaSseRS allOweD. ”**

 

**“ nO trEspaSseRS allOweD. ”**

    Germany turned to the group and grimaced. “… Ugh.” The German turned from the wall and continued down the tunnel in front of the group. Before the others could follow behind him, a geyser of flames burst from the ground between them, barely scorching Germany’s back. He spun around with and gasp and stumbled back a few steps. “Oh god! What was that?!” He cried out. Russia swept up the still injured China in his arms and the group quickly ran around the fire, past Germany who pocketed England’s lighter. The Englishman grabbed Germany’s arm as he passed him and pulled him along. “Let’s GO!” England cried out. As if on cue, balls of flame came to life around the tunnel and giggling noises came from them as they speed around the tunnel, barely hitting the nation’s legs. The nations ran down the tunnel’s halls past metal spikes that burst from the ground and geysers of flame that expelled from the walls and floors. Soon they approached a stone staircase and ran up it, avoiding a row of balls of flames. America collapsed on the floor in a heap and breathed shallow breaths. Japan hunched over and placed his palms on his knees. “Pouf… erf… What… was… that!?” Japan huffed as he wiped sweat from his brow. England knelt by America and placed his hand on his back. “Breathe slowly lad, we didn’t run that far… ” England murmured as he helped America sit up as the American cursed him. Russia placed China down and laughed. “I have no idea what that was but it was fun!” Russia cheered while he wrapped his arm around China’s waist again to support his injured leg. Germany rolled his eyes and handed out a few bottles of water as they all caught their breaths. America finally rose from his spot on the stone floor and pointed to the right further down the tunnel. “Look,” he gasped, “A gate!” Further down the tunnel where he pointed was a large steel gate. The polished doors were engraved with beautifully crafted stars, vines, and swirls across the panels. Though, to the nation’s dismay, there were no handles to the gate. “The gate looks heavy,” Japan commented while he placed a hand on the metal. “I doubt we can pry it open, even with our strength.” Just for measures, after Japan took his hand away, Russia placed both his palms on the door panels and pushed forwards as hard as he could. Nothing. Russia toes dug in the ground as he pushed harder, still nothing. China, who leaned on Japan, tugged Russia’s sleeve and shook his head. “So… this is it? We’ve been as far South as we could and all we find is a sealed gate?!” France exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips. China moved from Japan and placed a hand on the right panel of the gate which had a plaid drilled into it engraved with another message. Below the message were 10 thin metal lines with what appeared to be a scramble of moveable alphabet letters underneath. “Don’t be ridiculous. There must be a way in, look at the plaque here,” China said, motioning to the plaque. England took his lighter from Germany and relit the flame, although it was bright enough to see in that area. He held it up the plaque. “Hmm?” His eyes widened. “The letters look like they can be arranged, maybe it’s a passcode.” The group crowded around the plaque as England read out the message above it.  **“whO’s cOmIn tO tOwn??”** England raised his brows and clicked his tongue, unknowing of what the message meant. Almost a moment later, America laughed and placed his hands square on his hips. “Oh my freaking god I know who it is!” He cried out with glee. “Who?” England asked. Clearly, that was the response America wanted because he immediately broke into song, pulling together the messages they had encountered beforehand.  _ “♬ You better watch out, you better not cry, better not pout 'cause I'm telling you whyyyy!  _ _ SANTA CLAUS _ _ is coming to townnn ♬ !!!” _ America spread his hands like wings and bowed quickly with a grin planted on his face. England rolled his eyes and moved the letters onto the metal lines forming the passcode: SANTA CLAUS. After he placed the last letter down, gears in the walls hummed to life and a large *clunk* noise rang out behind the doors. With a click, the gate opened to reveal a large field. England pocketed his lighter and led the group into the new area to find the lord of the realm. With all minds on the same thought, they all hoped the encounter with this lord would be more peaceful.


	10. A Pawn

     The nations shielded their eyes as they walked through the gate into a large field layered with snow. Trees were planted all over the area in the light brown soil and icicles hung from the branches. The most noticeable feature the new area they had entered was what lay only a few feet away, a large old looking building. The structure stretched to the top of the large cave about three stories high and stretched to the sides almost the length of a soccer field. Shockingly, the area was quite bright yet they could not see up high enough to tell where the light came from. The building’s walls were stained over age and seemed abandoned apart from smoke exiting pipes that stuck out from the concrete walls. The entrance was painted red and window panels on the doors were tinted dark blue. America let out a long whistle as they walked up to the factory’s entrance. “This must be the strange building,” America said while spinning in a circle. He pushed his glasses further up his nose and held up his fingers in front of him to form a square. “You don’t say,” France said with a blank expression. America let his hands drop to his sides and pulled out his bat from where he had hung it on his belt. “Let’s smash some shit,” America announced with a devilish grin. Russia laughed in response and nudged America’s arm. “It looks like a factory, da?” England nodded and placed a finger to his cheek. “It looks like it’s working, let’s head inside.” Japan stepped forwards and turned the handle to the door which was surprisingly unlocked. He looked back to the group and shrugged. “The door is not even locked,” he turned around, “How odd.” Japan pulled the door open and walked into the factory with the others close behind.

     It was dark inside. Not dark enough to prevent them from being able to see, but enough to send shivers down their spines. Empty metal barrels lay about the stone floor and wooden boxes were stacked in the upper left corner. Across from the entrance, towards the right, were a couple steps to another floor and to the left was a hallway leading to another part of the factory floor. America sucked in a breath as the group headed down the hallway on the upper left and walked into another area of the factory. Before they could even take in the new area two objects, which had been left on the floor, came to life if on cue and jumped at them. “Holy crap! What are these things!?” America cried pointing at the objects with his bat. China’s eyes widened. “They look like children’s toys.” One of the objects appeared like a slim stuffed doll wearing red gloves and its body was striped yellow and green. The only terrifying factor, apart from it being alive, was its head, head to be exact. The toy had two. One of the heads, both being circular, wore a disturbingly bright smile and its fabric matched the yellow stripe color. The other head was a deep blue and the toy’s expression was a depressing frown. The second toy and the most spine-chilling was a Jack-in-the-box. The clown inside was leaning out of the box, the toy’s hands gripping the sides. It's sharp teeth barred, unnaturally white skin wore out and it wore an array of mitch-matched colors. Russia clapped his hands with glee. “They’re fucking terrifying~,” he sang with a smile. America gave Russia a confused look and tapped his bat on the cold floor. Germany took a step forward, pulling out his whip, and cracking it to the side. “Enough, let’s just destroy them!” He yelled as the two headed toy appeared to be preparing to lunge forwards. England quickly, with Germany, took out the two toys. He had conjured a blue flame and burnt the toy on the right to a crisp while Germany, after realizing his whip would not be as effective on the toys, had taken America’s bat and smashed the clown in the box to bits. Germany handed the bat back to America and strung his whip back onto his belt. They stayed silent. France wrung his hands together and took a breath. “Something tells me that these will not be the last of them. Let’s be careful,” France claimed while England rummaged through a chest he found, pulling out several Heta coins.

     The group pulled themselves together, slightly startled by the toys, and quickly maneuvered from the room which was identical to where they had been in before apart from the stairs and another hallway was on the right wall. With caution, the nations headed down the other hall. On the left side of the hall, seeing that the hall was a dead end, was a metal door that had a piece of paper stuck beside it on the wall. “What does it say?” Japan asked as England read over the phrase written on the paper. England crossed his arms and cleared his throat. “ **Rises in the East. Shines in the North. Sets in the West**.” England scoffed and opened the door, the paper meaning nothing to him nor the group. The Englishman opened the door and walked into the room with the others behind him. The room was completely empty and quite small. On each side of the square room was an identical door; the floors and walls were all the same color of the grey stone. France walked to the door on the right side. He turned to the group with his hand still gripping the handle. “The message said East, so let’s go East,” he said. The others reluctantly agreed since no one else had any other suggestions. France tugged at the door but let out a frustrated noise seeing that it was locked. England rolled his eyes and walked to the door on the North side of the room, he opened the door with ease. “This way, shall we?” France’s ears tinted red as the nations followed England through the door. He went through it last and shut the door behind him. They entered a different hall that led to a flight of stairs that, to their assumption, led to another floor of the factory. “Up we go,” China mumbled as they walked up the stairs with care, avoiding clear weak spots. As soon as they entered the floor England let a string of curses. They were right back where they had begun. “Oh my lord,” England cried out while grabbing a fistful of his hair. America laughed and set his bat on his shoulder. “Come on,” America said calmly, walking towards the stairs on the floor next to the hallway they had gone through. “We’ll go this way.” The group followed America up to the stairs where they encountered another toy. The toy was a female doll with brown curls and wore a bloodied blue and white striped dress, its arms were missing but its teeth were barred. Japan pulled out his katana and split the doll in half with little effort. He sheathed his sword and shrugged at America’s shocked expression. It barely impacted their pace.

     They continued on that floor which led to a familiar hallway. Once they reached the end of the hallway, they encountered the same door they had entered beforehand with the paper beside it, and reluctantly walked into the room. There was no other way to go. Inside the room, they encountered yet again, another toy. This one was a teddy bear with a red bow and it was missing its right eye and its left arm. England lifted his leg and stomped it on the ground, sending a wave of stone forwards destroying the toy instantly. Russia applauded England as the nation walked past them, back out the door seeing that going through the doors would do nothing. As the nations exited the room again, the paper caught Japan’s eye. “The paper, it has changed.” The group turned to Japan who held the paper in his hands. “Pardon?” England asked. Japan showed them the paper and indeed, the text had changed. The paper now read: **Come to me Come to me Come to me Please don’t leave**. Germany furrowed his brows and opened the door once again. “I think we should go through it again, just bear with me… ” he said, his voice trailing off. With nothing else to do, the group went back indie of the room to find that it now held a metal chest in the center. As soon as the door closed behind them, two different toys popped from the chest and let out unholy screeches. One of the toys was a stuffed green bunny that had dark green stains and held its left eye. The other toy was a dark grey rocking horse and its legs were replaced with bloody pegs. France took up his rapier and thrust it forwards through the bunny, but it caused no harm to the rabbit which proceeded to comically slide down the blade and bite down on France’s hand, drawing blood. France let out a scream, dropping his sword in the process, and clutched his bleeding hand. England pushed him back and expelled a beam of ice from his hand which hit the bunny, freezing it solid. Russia pulled his pipe from his jacket and smashed the rocking horse into bits with a few bashes to the painted wood. As Germany pulled the frozen bunny off of France’s blade, England wrapped the injured nation’s hand tightly with spare bandages. The group walked to the door on the North wall, seeing that now there was a paper stuck to the door. America pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and read the message, “ **If you are naughty, Look both ways before crossing back where you came, leave this place. If you are nice, come met me in the pole. I will be waiting.** ” America crossed his arms and laughed. “Well, I ain’t naughty so let’s fucking go!” They walked through the door and found themselves in a large room, similar to the one they first encountered but this room had large metal pillars on each side of the room. Across from them was a large door decorated with colorful strings and ornaments. As they approached the door, the lights in the room suddenly turned off, causing a panic. “Did someone turn off the lights?!” America shrieked, clearly terrified, and he clutched to England who was closest to him. France snarled and kept close to the group. “It probably was one of those damn toys,” France said. America held up his bat and China held his sword up in his right hand. “Someone please try to find a light switch before we are ambushed,” England called out. A few nations shuffled around the room blindly but had no success. “I cannot find one,” Japan said while holding out his hands out.

     The lights suddenly turned on and the nations found themselves, still quite close to each other, but now facing a familiar figure. World had entered the room through the decorated doors. England’s face fell. “Oh no, not this one again,” he mumbled, his lips tugging downwards. Germany crossed his arms across his chest and shook his head. “We don’t have time for this!” Germany growled while stepping forwards. World walked a few steps towards them with an angry expression. “You… may have beaten me last time! But Master says I really really can’t let you pass this time,” World said loudly. He turned around mumbling to himself, **“** ** _This is my last chance. I need to keep them away or else he’ll—_ ** **”** China rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed groan. “Ai-yah, there he goes talking to himself again,” he complained causing World to turn back around. “I wonder if any of our other selves are just as crazy~,” Russia said with a sweet tone. World’s face filled with fresh rage and he shouted at them as loud as he could, “I’m not crazy! You shall not pass!!” America laughed and placed his hands on his hips. “Ahahaha! Great Gandalf impression!” America cheered. World’s eyes widened. “Shut UP!” He yelled back, waving his hands about. England conquered blue flames in his outstretched fists with ease. “Come on, let’s just take care of him again.” World pulled out his chainsaw from behind his back, activating it immediately, and ran towards America. The nation avoided him by jumping to the left, allowing England to blast the Arcana with a blue flame. World was thrown backward and tumbled onto the floor, still gripping his chainsaw. For extra measure, England waved his hands in the air and shocked World with lightning, scorching back of his jacket. World screamed, sparks of pain consuming his skin and he slowly pulled himself up from the floor. He held his arm which was assumingly broken. “Tch… why does this keep happening?” World took a few steps backward, blocking the group’s path to the door. England rolled his eyes and step forwards. “All right, we beat you. Now move,” he exclaimed. World pulling an angry expression screaming “NO!” back. France looked at the ground and let out an annoyed sigh. “Don’t you have anything better to do?” He asked the Arcana. World shook his head with fire in his eyes. Clearly he was not going anywhere. “Such a stubborn one, da~?” Russia exclaimed as Germany walked beside England. “Someone finish him off, it would be easier that way,” he said, considering doing the deed himself. World’s eyes widened. “No, it would not!” He shouted back, his chainsaw slipped behind his back again and his fists balled. England took another step forwards, only two feet away from World, and frowned. “We already beat you pretty bad and I was barely trying,” England elaborated, pointing to a bleeding wound on World’s thigh, “What makes you think it wouldn’t be that hard for us to kill a pawn?” Immediately, World’s angry expression was replaced with pure confusion and a hint of sadness. “A… what?” He stuttered, tears forming in his eyes. England’s frown deepened. “A _pawn_ , someone easily disposable. That is what you are,” England yelled at him. World gulped and he took a step back. “I’m… ” World stuttered out, he turned his head to the side. “I’m not that… I’m important!” World looked at the floor and sniffled. “I’m… ” he began again, only to trail off. France let out a long sigh and addressed the Arcana, “Your name is World right? For such a high name, you certainly don’t act like it. Being a weak stubborn coward.” America flinched at France's words. He knew World was not him, but it still hurt to see someone who looked like himself in such distress. World’s clear blue eyes widened further. His face was blank. “I’m… ” he tried again, failing to complete his statement. China crossed his arms. “Guys lay off of him. He’s just trying to do his job,” the nation said, pitying the Arcana. Germany looked towards China with fury in his eyes. “But he’s wasting our time which we could be using to save the others, and more importantly, Italy!” Germany exclaimed. World’s breath hitched and he bit his lip, tears running down his cheeks. “I’m… I-I’m… ” he said quietly. World’s expression filled with pure rage, he clenched his teeth and emitted a growl. His whole aura shifting from helpless to wrathful. The nation’s took a step back as World’s eyes turned glowing red and the room’s atmosphere thickened. His now glowing red eyes burned into their souls as he let out a low growl as he shouted back at them.

 **“I AM NO** **PAWN** **!!”**

     World's fists clenched tighter and his red eyes continued to glow. They stumbled backward, the Arcana’s wrath sent shivers down their spines. His eyes, though, they glowed a deep red color that their minds could not turn from. World quickly turned around and sprinted through the doors, leaving the nations in the dust. America turned to the others, honestly feeling angry himself. He crossed his arms tightly across his chest. “Whoa, guys. Harsh,” the American exclaimed, the rudeness of his tone clear. England turned to the younger nation and shrugged. “Well it made him move, didn’t it?” England said smoothly, the event barely changing his attitude. Russia took and breath and shook his head. “… Was it me, or did his eyes seem disturbing?” Russia asked. Japan nodded. “Hai, they were different. I hope he will be ok…” Japan replied sympathetically. China ran to the front of the group and motioned dramatically to the now unguarded doors. “Do you hear yourselves?? Let’s GO!” Pulling themselves together, the nations quickly sprinted to the doors and opened them with speed, entering the new room in hopes of finding the realm’s lord.


	11. Chariot

     If the nations could express the feeling they felt as soon as they walked through those doors in one word, it would be shock. Pure shock. As their brains registered the images, they stood completely still, only a few feet away from the doorway they had passed through. The room, large in size and filled to the brim with colorful and neatly wrapped presents. Near the middle of the room was a set of steps with large candy canes on each end of the steps leading to a higher level. On that level was a row of Christmas trees, decorated with bright lights and surrounded with more gifts. The wood on the floor was decorated with red and white stripes and a long red carpet led across both sides of the room across the middle. The room itself was not as shocking, yet it was the one who stood far across the room. A man facing a large blueish-tree that stood as tall as the ceiling, decorated with red glass balls. He had light blonde hair from what they saw and was dressed in a full Santa Claus outfit. The top was covered with a red fur wrap was wrapped around his shoulders, the border fluffy white. America gasped and he pulled a gleeful grin, laughing out loud while throwing up his hands, gesturing to the man’s long Santa Claus hat on his head.“Dude is that Santa Claus!?” Russia tilted his head to the side, his eyes still wide, “Mm, it looks like someone else.” England scoffed and balled up his fists. “So it really is him, I bloody knew it,” he growled. The man turned around, his head tilted backward, and he wore a creepy grin on his face. The light reflected his light purple eyes and his wrap was tightened with a large green bow in the center of his chest. His shaggy blond hair was brushed from his eyes and his eyes widened with glee when he saw them. “Oh! Hello, everyone!” He cried out, running towards them and standing by the steps, “Merry Christmas and happy holidays!~” He curtsied and placed his hands on his cheeks while leaning forwards. His face, as familiar as it was to them, seemed different. A look of pure joy entranced his features, unnatural to the group for his smiled came rarely those days on Earth. 

     England grimaced and stuck his hands in his pockets. “Uh… Merry Christmas to you, too…  _ Finland _ .” France, who stood behind England, placed two hands on his shoulders and spoke in a hushed voice. “Is that another dream person like Japan’s?” The group gathered slightly closer to listen to England’s response. England squinted at Finland, his green eyes flashing, and his frown deepened. “No…. he is real, I can see it. We must be careful around him, he seems hypnotized by the creature.” Finland smiled and twirled in a circle with his arms out. “Have you all come to join me in celebrating this wonderful holiday?” Finland asked, his smile widening as far as his lips stretched. Germany shook his head and frowned. “Tch. We don’t have time for this nonsense. Italy is dying and we’re just standing here talking to the Christmas crazy one. Let’s just head out and try to find where he is.” England's head snapped back to face Germany and he hissed out a response. “Ssh! He can hear you!” England placed a finger to his lips and glared at the German. Germany walked up to England and through a hand towards the cheerful nation. “I don’t care!” He yelled angrily. “We need to move into action, not gawk at Kringle.” Japan frowned at his friend and grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning Germany to face himself. Germany’s eyes widened as Japan pulled him down to his height. “Germany, that is not fair. It may not be Italy, but he still has the right to be free, too. And if England is right about him being real, one of us, it’s up to us to save him.” Germany nodded and looked down at the floor, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Japan let go of Germany and turned to Finland who now wore a confused expression.

     “Save me?” Finland questioned, he placed a hand on one of the large candy canes and swung on it, his feet landing on the same level as the nations. “Save me from what?” His brows furrowed and he pursed his lips. Russia stepped forwards and spread his arms out. “Save you from HERE! You’re under a spell by a dream demon. We are here to rescue you!” Russia frowned as Finland let out a hearty laugh, his eyes tearing up. “HA HA HA! That’s silly my friend! I am under no spell,” he replied, waving a finger at the Russian. He grinned and stuffed a hand in his pocket. The nations jumped back as Finland pulled out a handful of red, blue, and green glitter and tossed it towards them. England scoffed and wiped glitter from his coat. “It’s not Christmas Finland, dear,” England said bluntly. “You can not stay here, you have to go home! To your family… ” Finland frowned and looked at the nations with curiosity. “Finland? My name is  **_Chariot_ ** ,” Finland replied. He smiled and laughed again. “And it  _ is _ Christmas! Not only is it Christmas today, but it’s Christmas tomorrow, and the next day and the next day after that!” America frowned at the thought as Finland continued. “Around here, it’s Christmas every day! Isn’t it wonderful?” 

     England’s temper began to rise and he stomped his foot. “No, no it bloody isn’t!” He yelled and Germany smirked. “And you were worried about  _ me _ bad-mouthing him,” he said smugly. England shot him a furious look and then looked back to Finland who had silenced. The Nordic wore a flat smile and leaned against the candy cane. His smile faltered and he crossed his arms across his chest. “… …. You’re wrong.” He smiled and leaned forwards as if he was bowing. “It IS Christmas. This isn’t a dream, it’s a dream come true!” England huffed and shook his head. Finland tilted his head to the side. “We get to celebrate our families and our childhood innocence every single day!” Finland continued. His face darkened and he his smiled seemed more forced. “It seems like you're trying to take that away from me,” he sang as his expression darkened. His lips curled into a snarl and his eyes sharpened like daggers. “Why? Why would you want to take away what makes me happy? What have  _ I  _ ever done to  _ you _ ?” England took a step back as Finland’s raged on. The Nordic's temper began to rapidly rise. “All I’ve ever done is give children toys -- give them a chance to play with their siblings, guardians, or parents every morning,” he balled his hands into fists and his eyes flickered from nation to nation. “And they never have to worry about returning to school and the adults have no concern for returning to work… No SANE person would try to take that away from someone.” Finland took a few angry steps from the nations, a few steps away from the group, and placed his fists on his hips.  **“nOne!!!”** He yelled as he quickly ran up to the nations with fire in his eyes, now only standing a few inches away. The nation's backs up slowly. Finland let out a low growl and he pointed at the exit. “I want you out of my factory,  **OUT** ! I won’t let you ruin Christmas!!!”

     With a thrust of his hands, Finland shot a blast of icicles forwards. The nations dove to the ground was the sharp ice passed by their heads. Finland continued to through ice at the nations for almost thirty minutes. Their stamina began to fade but with a surge of adrenaline, Russia tackled Finland to the group. He pinned Finland’s arms above his head and sat on his midriff. Finland let out a scream and kicked his feet but Russia kept him pinned. “How is this possible… ” Finland choked out, tears beginning to stream down his face. Seeing that he was no longer able to fight, Russia slipped off of the nation and stood above him. Finland rose from his back and sat on his knees, sniffling. “Christmas spirit is the strongest thing in the universe and I  _ am _ Christmas!!” He babbled while tears dripped from his cheeks. England frowned and rolled his eyes. “Because it isn’t bloody Christmas! It is in the middle of bloody Spring!” England growled. Finland’s eyes widened and he shook his head. Clearly, he was in complete denial. “You’re wrong!! It’s Christmas!! It will  **always be Christmas!!** ” Finland sobbed, arching his back as his breath hitched. 

     America shook his head and walked over to Finland. He sat on the floor, his legs crossed and placed a hand on the nation’s back. “But it can’t be always Christmas,” America said softly, “That would bring everyone misery.” Finland looked up to him and sniffed, he wiped tears from his eyes with his sleeve. “W-what?” Finland asked. America closed his eyes and smiled at Finland. “Christmas is the time of year of goodwill and cheer, a time be with your family and friends. To give each other gifts no matter what how small,” America explained while gripping Finland’s shoulder and pulling him closer. Finland nodded but before he could exclaim in agreement, America continued. “Let me finish. But this happens once a year for a good reason, to balance out the rest of the year of heartbreak, sadness, anger, and everything else,” He tilted his head down a smirked. Finland had stopped crying. “Humans are very fickle things, and they can only stand something for so long before resenting it.” America winked at the nations and continued to speak to Finland in a pure and comforting tone. “They just do not have that much love to give at once, even spread out over the entire year.” Finland placed his hands on knees and pouted. “What does that mean?” He asked America. The American thought for a moment and looked over to the others. Japan took a small step forwards. “What America-san is trying to say is that with the balance between good and evil, we remain in harmony with life,” Japan explained slowly. Finland frowned as Japan continued. “But by enforcing Christmas every day, you are disrupting that balance. Look around yourself. Look at what has become of this probably once cheerful place, to your abominations that were once gentle toys. And look at yourself; did you truly want this?” Japan frowned and let out a long sigh. 

     Finland looked around the room and then at his hands, tears streaming down his cheeks and dripped onto his open palms. He bit his lip and shook his head. “… no, I never thought that too much of a good thing could become a bad thing,” Finland mumbled. Japan placed his hands together, his brown eyes glistening. “So please, for all of our sakes, for YOUR sake. Please, come back to reality Finland.” The nation frowned at the name and let out a sigh. His silverish purple eyes found the floor and he pulled at his bow. “But my name is not… ” Suddenly, a bright yellow light burst from Finland’s chest and consumed his body. America shielded his eyes and he turned away from the burning light. As the light faded, Finland stood up and blinked. “My name… really is Finland, isn’t it?” Finland asked, America stood up and pulled Finland into a tight hug. “Yes, it is,” France replied with a small smile, “Now come back with us to the real world Finland; and help us prepare for the real Christmas.” Smiles grew on the nation’s faces as Finland seemed to be recalling them by the second. “It is never the same without you,” Germany commented, allowing the reality of the situation fading for a moment. Finland leaned into America’s hug and wrapped his hands around the younger nation’s waist. 

     “… Okay; I’ll come back, and all together we can make Christmas and the holidays the best it can be, once per year,” he announced with a familiar velvet voice with his heavy Finnish accent. America released Finland from his hug which only resulted in the nation being pulled into another hug by Russia. Finland laughed and stuffed his face into the crook of Russia’s shoulder. “Would you look at that~ He seems to be all better now!” Russia cheered. Finland laughed and was released by Russia, though the Russian still kept a hand around his shoulder. America walked to the group and nudged England. “Ya see England? Just gotta be a bit tactful, that’s all.” England rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. “Well that’s one down that we’ve freed. Who knows how much more are out there,” England remarked. Japan smiled at the Nordic and leaned forwards. “Are you alright, Finland-san?” Japan asked. “Yes, I am,” Finland replied, yet, he seemed oddly nervous. His nervous nature seemed slightly normal because of the situation they were in, but he looked oddly concerned about something. Japan bit his lip. “You don’t look all right, is something wrong?” He asked. Finland’s eyes widened and he tapped his lip with his pointer finger. “I feel as if I’m forgetting something… something important,” Finland mumbled. I couldn't quite put a finger on what had slipped his mind yet it bugged him tremendously. 

**_“Finland, Wait!”_ **

     As the sound of a stranger rang through the air, the nations looked towards the second level to see a male figure beside the large Christmas tree. He had blonde similar to Finland’s, wore blue glasses, and wore a dark blue and black uniform. Finland let out a small gasp at the figure and took a small step forwards, leaving Russia’s grip. His eyes, though, they were just…. wrong. The familiar shade of light blue was replaced with an alien bright neon blue. “What the?!” England hissed beneath his breath. His eyes, same to the others, was widened with shock. “Where on Earth did he come from?!” China gasped out, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. The figure took a few steps towards the stairs and crossed his arms. “… Finland… where are you going?” Sweden asked an unnatural smile laced his lips. America gulped and tilted his head up to look at Sweden. “Holy crap I can understand him,” America commented; seeing that Sweden’s heavy accent was lessened to a point where his voice was unrecognizable. England let out a low growl and stepped beside Finland. “Something is definitely not right here… ” England echoed silently. Sweden pouted and gestured his head to the tree behind him. “After all we’ve gone through, making your dream a reality… You can’t just leave me behind, can you?” Sweden asked sadly. His lips curled upwards into a smile. “After all… Santa’s nothin’ without his  _ husband _ .” Finland smiled and began fiddle with his fingers, uncertain of what to reply with. Sweden took another step forwards, onto the stairs, and tilted his head to the side. Finland shook his head and gazed up at Sweden. “No, dear, it’s not like that. I’m not leaving you behind at all! Don’t you see? This place is not real - - it’s an illusion. Let’s be honest with ourselves, Christmas every day is not realistic. And that’s ok,” Finland declared with a sweet smile, “Come with us, Sweden. Come back to the real world with me, won’t you? After all, haha… I’d be lonely without “m’wife”. Won’t I?” Finland air quoted his last words and grinned at his spouse. 

     The group began to tense, the atmosphere seemed to become more humid and dense, similar to how it had appeared before their fight with World. Sweden frowned, clearly unhappy with Finland’s response. “But… ” he began, “This may not be reality but it is  _ our _ reality. Stay with me, Fin… don’t leave me all alone like everyone else has… ” Finland’s cheery expression melted into a puddle at his feet. “Sve… ” he whispered. Finland placed his fingers to his lips and tapped his foot to the floor nervously. “Is another prisoner or an illusion?” Japan silently asked England who stood not too far away. England squinted at Sweden and let out a tired sigh. “I don’t know, it’s hard to tell with this one,” he declared, silent enough to evade Sweden’s ears. Germany’s eyes flashed with rage and he took a few angry steps forwards. “Germany?” Finland called out as the German glared at Sweden. Germany looked back at Finland, his face full of fury. “Stand back!” Germany called out, “This is not the Sweden you know.” Finland gasped and shook his head. “This is the thing that kidnapped you. That kidnapped Italy!” Germany elaborated, turning back to ‘Sweden’. England’s emerald eyes flashed and he gasped. His lips quickly tugged down and he placed a hand on Finland’s arm, holding him back. “Germany is right, it is him!” England declared angrily. ‘Sweden’ jumped back, startled, as if he had just noticed the others apart from Finland. His neon blue eyes widened, his mouth agape. “H-how did you all get here?” He asked with a dumbfounded expression. “Where is he?!” Germany yelled. “Where did you hide Italy?! Give HIM back!”  

     Finland tried to take a step forwards but England stopped him, warning him of the creatures deadly nature. ‘Sweden’ lips formed a ghoulish smile, his face darkening, and his eyebrows raised. “Ooh~ I see. So you ascended here after all. Ehee~ Well there is a first for everything!” The false sang, bowing to the nations. Finland’s mouth opened and only a small sound could escape his lips. England pulled Finland behind him, holding his wrist tightly protectively. Germany grimaced. “Tell me where he is right now or I swear I’ll—” Before he could continue, the false Sweden let out an unpleasant laugh. “He is with me~,” the ‘Swede’ sang, “Well in a way. He’s taking a siesta, so I decided to check up on my  _ sweet _ Santa.” He placed a finger to his lips and clenched his teeth. “Just in time to see you all try to take him away from me,” he snarled. Germany began to yell out a string of curses until China attempted to calm him down. ‘Sweden’ smirked and looked down on Germany. “Ehe~ No wonder Italy prefers  _ me _ over  _ you  _ ~ You’re obviously not best friend material. Not good nor strong enough to even cross  _ that _ line… ” He called out. Germany’s angry expression faded and replaced with sorrow. “WHAT?!?” Germany exclaimed, his hands spread out by his sides.

     Without warning, ‘Sweden’ disappeared and the floors, the walls, the entire building, began to shake. France’s eyes popped from his sockets and he let out a shriek. “WHAT IS GOING ON?!” He cried out, throwing his hands out for false balance. The nations moved together as the building rumbled and shook. Finland clutched England's arm and looked around his precious factory. “It’s like the factory is crumbling down!” Russia hollered. England glared at Germany who had moved back towards the group. “Wonderful job, Germany! We got no information from him! All you did was make him mock us!” Germany bit his lip, clearly feeling guilty. “I wasn’t going to let him get away with this!” Germany called back over the loud rumbling of the building walls collapsing one by one. “Please, let us argue about this LATER and not get crushed to a pulp!” Japan insisted, pointing towards the exit. 

     And that’s what they did. The nations quickly ran from the room, down the halls which had caught aflame. Their footsteps resounded across the floor as they reached the exit of the factory. Suddenly Finland stopped running and looked back with a fearful expression. “W-WAIT!!” Finland pleaded. The group stopped a foot before him with adrenaline running through their veins. “What are you doing, come on!” China panted, his hands on the red door, ready to run out of the flaming building. The building’s shaking increased. Tears formed in Finland’s eyes and he looked around the smoky area. “We can’t leave without them! We can’t!” He pleaded, his lips trembling. “Who?” France questioned, jumping up and down impatiently. “Joe-Jack!” Finland yelled, attempting to look through the smoke filled room. “Euh?” Russia exclaimed, looking towards where Finland searched. “And Azul! And See-Saw Silver, darling Mary, and little Hack in the box. And poor precious Beary! He must be scared out of mind!” Finland wailed, tears already streaming down his cheeks. “He means the damn toys!” England groaned, placed his hands on his head. America gasped, his eyes wide. “Those fucking abominations? Oh hell nah!” He squeaked. Germany took a few steps towards Finland. “We have to get out of here, Finland!” Germany roared. 

     Finland turned to him. He looked desperate. “NO!! I can’t leave them behind! Their my children of Christmas!” He cried out. The building groaned and flames shot from the cracks in the cobblestone floors. “We have to hurry, this place will not last any longer,” Japan burst, pointing towards the exit which flames began to near. “No, they must be somewhere around here! I know it!” Finland agonized. Germany grabbed Finland by the shoulders and stared into his teary eyes. “We don’t have time for this, I’m so sorry, we must leave or we WILL be killed,” Germany said softly to Finland. Finland tried to turn from him, but Germany grabbed him by the waist and flung him over his shoulder, his hands gripping the back of Finland’s legs. Finland shrieked and tried to push himself off of Germany. “NO! PLEASE! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SAVE THEM!!! SWEDEN!” Finland howled with tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. Germany tightened his grip and began to walk quickly to the exit. “THAT SWEDEN WAS A DEMON WANTING TO KILL YOU!!! DO YOU WANT HIS WISH TO COME TRUE?!” Germany exclaimed. Finland gripped Germany’s shoulders and tried to push himself off. “NO! PLEEEAASSEE!!” Finland sobbed. After a few seconds, he went limp and clutched to Germany’s jacket, choking out sobs between breaths. Germany let out a sympathetic sigh and the group quickly ran from the building. 

     Outside the building, the walls were covered with flickering flames and billows of smoke rose from the factory. They ran a few feet from the building and stood a safe distance away from the impending destruction. Germany slipped the sobbing Finland from his shoulder and let him softly fall onto his knees in the cold snow. Finland looked up at the burning factory, tears flowing from his face, and his eyes widened at the sight. “NOoOOoooOOoO!!!” Finland screamed, his face in his hair as the factory began to crumble. Clouds of dust blew past them as the walls of the factory collapsed into heaps of debris. The group remained silent as Finland’s sobs quieted. “My factory… Sweden…” he moaned, his hand flew to his face and he gripped his blonde hair. “Well that was a disaster!” England hissed at Germany who turned to him. “Well, I would have done better if you did not INTERRUPT me!” Germany retorted. “All gone…” Finland whispered, sniffling. He gazed at the smoking debris. America walked over to Finland and sat beside him, placing a hand on his back.  “Uh… guys?” He scowled at Germany and England who had continued to argue. “You were doing nothing but barking at him! Just like the dumb DOG you are!” England proclaimed loudly. Germany sneered and placed his hands on his hips. “Say THAT again!!! I DARE YOU!!” Germany thundered. “GUYS!!!” America yelled, startling the entire group apart from Finland who continued to whisper quiet comments to himself. “WHAT!?” England cried at him, with Germany crying “WAS?!” at the same time. America rubbed circles in Finland back and hugged him to his chest. “Finland isn't looking so good. He isn’t taking this well,” America calmly replied, his voice then hardened, “So I kindly ask you two to SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS and have some sympathy. Your blabber can WAIT for later.”

     Germany and England’s faces paled and they looked at the snowy ground, embarrassed by their behavior. America turned his attention to Finland and nudged him. “How are you holding up, buddy?” He asked politely, ignoring the groups mildly shocked faces. Finland took a breath and leaned into America’s chest. “… I’ll be okay. I just need some alone time for a while,” he mumbled. America nodded with a smile and took a moment of reflection. He nodded to himself. “That’s totally cool dude. Take as much time as you need. You know? Head up North if you want a nice place to relax in. It’s the Medium where we all appeared here and has some pretty nice scenery,” America suggested. Finland’s lips formed a tight smile and he nodded. America placed a light kiss on Finland’s forehead and stood up, brushing snow from his legs. He walked back to the group and motioned a long pathway surrounded by trees down South. “Come on, let’s go,” He said. China frowned. “Wouldn't it be dangerous to leave him here by himself?” China questioned. America looked at Finland, and the back to the group. “I think he can take care of himself,” America replied with a shrug. “But where will we go from here? Just in another direction?” Russia asked out loud. America chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “Uuuuh; no clue. I guess so… ?” America laughed. Finland stood up and cleared his throat, catching their attention. “… There is a kingdom South from here that you can go. Temperance is the lord of it, he should be able to give you some information. What I can recall is that he a calm and peaceful ruler, yet very powerful when he sees it is time for action. Be wary of him. I pray he is not in the same boat as I,” Finland said, his back still facing them. 

     “Thank you, Finland. We will find you later, and I hope when you are ready you search for us as well,” France replied. The group faced the pathway. “Southbound we go!” America cheered, “Are you  _ sure _ you are ok, Finland?” America leaned back towards the nation. Finland looked back at them, turning his head slightly, and nodded. “… Mmhm.. when I’m done here I’ll come find you in my sleigh, I promise,” Finland reassured them, sorrow filling his eyes. America smiled and held up two thumbs. “Good deal!” America looked at the ground and frowned. He leaned down and picked up another red card that was beside his show, it was similar to the one they had found before after they fought Hermit. “Heeey, it’s another one of those cards!” America exclaimed. Japan took the card from America and looked it over. “I’ll be taking that.” Germany leaned over Japan’s shoulder. “More for your collection?” Germany asked. Japan nodded and tapped the card. “Hai.” France huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. “You know, those cards originally belonged to me, correct?” France questioned. Japan clicked his tongue and smirked. “Finders keepers,” he replied. France gasped, his ‘honor’ insulted, and he placed a hand over his heart. “Why I never!” He exclaimed angrily. Germany smirked and wrapped an arm around Japan’s shoulders. “I trained you well… ” he mumbled quietly. Japan chuckled beneath his breath. The card had the number seven on the red side. On the other side, the card was titled  **_VII-Chariot_ ** , and there was a drawing of Finland wearing his Santa Claus outfit holding a large brown bag filled to the brim with toys. With a silent agreement, and another goodbye to Finland, the group headed down the new pathway Southbound.

 


	12. A Castle of Ice

     They were silent, the nations, as they walked down the pathway. Trees stood on each side of the snowy path as far as they could see and the path was cleared of any sign of snow. After the incident in the factory, no one had spoken a single word let alone made a noise. The pathway seemed to stretch over a hill about two yards away, a long way to go without speaking. After about thirty minutes the silence began to feel excruciating. America felt fidgety and tapped his fingers on his light tan skin. “How long has it been?” America wondered out loud. England cocked his head, still gazing forwards. “What do you mean?” He asked, slipping his numb fingers into his pant pockets. America pulled his jacket snugly over his neck and shrugged. “I mean, is time different here? It’s felt like hours since we arrived,” America announced, gathering the other’s attentions. England frowned and pulled a watch from his pocket, checking the time. “Well, we’ve been here for about five hours,” England stated, “I’d say time is not exactly that relevant here so it is likely that the same amount of time has passed back home.” He slipped his watch back into the inside of his jacket. Then as if nothing had happened, the silence returned.

    America frowned and let out a long breath. “Let’s play a game.” The others turned their head to face America who wore a sly grin. “A… game?” Japan asked curiously. America nodded and stretched his arms above his head. “Yeah, a guessing game. Like, let’s try to guess who the next lord is or facts about each other,” America explained. “Sure, why not? We have nothing else to do~,” Russia chimed. America’s smile gleamed and he clapped his hand together. “Cool I’ll start,” he announced, “Ok, so Japan, I guess that you… like cats!” America called out, looking towards Japan. Japan smiled and nodded. “Hai, I do. How did you know?” Japan asked. “You have cat hairs on your pant legs,” America explained, his skills of observation slightly shocking the others. “Right…. Russia-san, I’ll do you,” Japan stated. Russia smiled and kicked a rock as he passed it. “You… ” Japan began, trying to observe he could tell about Russia, “… do you like music?” Russia grinned and nodded. “Da,” Russia replied, humming a tune. He opened his mouth to participate, but he was interrupted by England calling out, “What is that?”

     England pointed over the hill they stood on towards what lay a few feet before them, a lake of ice sprinkled with snow. The group gathered at the edge of the ice. The lake stretched around the entire area so there was no way around the frozen water. “Well, it looks like a dead end,” France commented as he placed his hands on his hips. America laughed and took a few steps onto the ice to his friend's dismay. “Dudes, it’s totally frozen. We can walk across it!” America jumped up and down, the ice not breaking beneath his weight. China looked over Japan’s shoulder and frowned. “But what if it’s thin further out?” He asked. America laughed and took another step forwards. “In this weather? I doubt it. But I’ll be the hero and lead the way!” The American called out. He took another few steps forwards and the snow seemed to lessen the chance of slipping yet America’s feet almost came out from beneath him a few times.

     “I wonder how much longer we must walk until we reach the kingdom… ” Japan mumbled as America inched further from the group. Germany rolled his eyes. “Knowing these idiots, by the time we reach the kingdom it will be too late,” he said beneath his breath. Japan grimaced and placed a hand on Germany’s shoulder. “Germany-san, you need to learn to trust them. I know we are enemies, but we are working together now. If you trust them, they’ll trust you,” Japan stated. Germany let out a sigh and nodded in agreement. America took another few steps forwards “Perhaps…” Japan’s grip on Germany's shoulder tightened and he pulled Germany down to his height. “You’re not the only one who has someone dear to them held hostage. Their loved ones may not be at as much of a risk as Italy, but it is still scary for them.” Germany nodded as America took another step forwards. “Hmm.. you’re right. I need to be less hostile just this once, like America said, ‘we are all on the same side’.” Germany looked over to America who now was about two feet from them. Japan looked towards America as well and let go of Germany’s shoulder. “Mmhm, and America-san is taking this very well. Despite his brother missing, he is maintaining a level head.” 

     Suddenly, as America stepped forwards, the ice below him shattered, plummeting him into the dark below as he screamed. The nations jumped back as America disappeared from their sight and his voice silenced. “America!!!” England ran onto the ice quickly. France reached out to him with a concerned expression. “Angleterre! Be careful!” France yelled as England ran up to the hole America had fallen through. England got on all fours, his hands beginning to numb, and looked into the hole. His face twisted with confusion and he looked back to the others. “There’s no water!” England called to them. China tilted his head to the side. “How does that work?” England looked into the hole and cupped his hands around his mouth. “America! America are you okay down there!?” England yelled, his voice echoing. England jumped back as America's voice echoed back loudly. “WhoOA! My DUDES, you nEED to come down here!!! I think I found the fucking kINGDOM!” England leaned back and placed his hands on his knees. “Down there?!” England glanced to the side and bit his lip. Russia began to walk onto the ice. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s jump in!” Russia chimed. He reached England and quickly jumped into the hole with a cheer. England let out a groan and jumped in behind him, letting out a scream. Germany quickly ran over to the hole, Japan behind him, and the two jumped into the hole. France then quickly joined them. China stepped onto the ice, his hands in his pockets. He took a few steps forwards on the cracking ice. “!!Ai-yaaaaaaAAAAAAAHH!!” China screamed as the ice below him shattered and he fell into the darkness below.

* * *

     Germany groaned and placed a hand on his head. He up and placed his right hand on the cold floor as he glanced up at the ceiling where they had fallen from. The other nations lay on the floor groaning from landing on the cold floor beside him. Germany placed a hand on Japan’s shoulder and looked around where they were. The entire cavern was ice, pure bluish white ice. After the nations, Germany, Japan, France, England, and Russia, finally rose; Germany pulled a few bandages from his bag and tightly wrapped Russia’s wrist which had sprained on impact. Russia winced as Germany tied a tight knot with the bandages around his wrist around layers of bandages, the best they could do with the materials at hand. Germany hung the bag around his shoulder and the group headed down the ice tunnel before them which was lit with the sunlight that barely passed by the ice above them. After half an hour of contemplating where America was, and forgetting a certain someone, they came across a smaller tunnel that had two carved short blocks of ice, that had a purple glass ball on the top of both, on each side of the tunnel. They looked into the dark tunnel and France let out a sigh. “Mon Dieu, it's dark, let’s avoid that for now,” France suggested. England looked in the tunnel and chuckled. “Oh come on now, it’s not that dark,” England responded, achieving a dark glare from the Frenchman. Suddenly, a tremor rang out from the tunnel, shaking the floor. England gulped. “Oh… okay, nevermind.” 

     They walked back down the tunnel, going down the tunnel they came from and entered a long neat tunnel that led to a new large area. The nations walked up to an ice bridge, surrounded by a clear blue lake, before them and gasped as they gazed at the scene before them. A figure stood in front of them gazing at the scenery. “You see guys, what did I tell you? The hero always leads the way,” America chimed happily, looking back at the nations. The American, only a few feet away, stood before a grand ice castle. The castle could have come out of a pure fantasy novel. The walls were made of pure white snow, carved with columns and glass pane windows. A metal door, the entrance of the castle, was engraved with a strange bear head symbol which had similar blocks to what they had seen at the small tunnel on each side of it. Tiers on each side of the castle front separated two other sides of the castle, slightly farther back, which were decorated with carved symbols of flowers and vines. The structure stretched far above them, taller than the factory, and the blue roofs parted at the walls of a tall tower in the center of the castle. On the tall tower were glittering icicles pointing upwards that reflected light onto the walls.

     France placed his hands on his cheeks, admiring its beauty, and let out a gasp. “How is this… possible?” He cried out. England crossed his arms and glanced at the stunning structure, none of them could take their eyes away. “This is a dream after all. Anything is possible,” England replied. Russia frowned and looked around the group. He gasped. “Where is China?!” Russia exclaimed, panic in his voice. The group snapped from their trance and looked around the area in search of their friend. France placed his hands on his hips. “He followed right behind me, he should be here,” France remarked. Germany frowned and looked up at the castle. “This is really the only room here. I don’t see any hiding spots either. We will just have to keep moving, regrettably, we will probably run into him later. Keep your eye peeled, though,” Germany said gesturing towards the castle. He walked to the entrance and pushed the doors. They did not budge. “Germany-san?” Japan asked. England chuckled. “Let me guess,” he placed a finger to his cheek. “Locked?” Germany looked back at the group and nodded. America laughed and punched his fists forwards. “Move asssiiiide. The hero will bring down the door with no problem!” America yelled with a wide grin. “No, we cannot risk being found out, there must be another way,” Germany said, America’s smile melting.

     The nations quickly went to the small tunnel, more like a cave, from before which now emitted a blinding light. “Wait a tic. Something is different,” England commented, looking at the bright cave with squinted eyes. Germany scoffed. “Gee, I wonder if it’s the blinding light that is now in the cave,” Germany snickered, his lips pulled downwards. England’s eyes flared and he glared at Germany. “Watch it, kraut,” England snarled. Before Germany could throw an insult back, Japan pulled him back. “Remember what we said about working together?” Japan mumbled. Germany looked at his friend and rolled his eyes. “I agreed to work with them, not to get along,” Germany replied. Japan let out a sigh and tucked his hands in his pockets. The group walked into the tunnel and encountered a shallow well made of ice with clear water inside and surrounded by light colored flowers the shades of dull yellow to bright blue. Germany peered into the well, a blurry yet shiny object was at the bottom of it. Russia rolled up his sleeve, ignoring his injured wrist, and reached into the water. He pulled out a fancy key, its bow was shaped like a familiar leaf, yet it could not be identified. Russia cooed and dried the key off on his jacket. “Ya think it’s the key to the castle?” America asked, glancing at the silver key. England took the key from Russia and turned it in his hands. “Let’s find out.”

     After looking around the inside of the cave for anything else, the group headed back to the castle of ice. The nations approached the entrance to the castle, standing around the doors, and England inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it to the left. The key clicked into place smoothly. “Alright, the key fits! Let’s head in!” America exclaimed, jumping up into the air with a fist stretched to the sky. Germany rolled his eyes as England pushed the doors open. “Remember what I said, we need to keep the element of surprise. We do not know what is in there,” Germany explained. America laughed and walked through the entrance. “Yeah yeah sure, got it… hOLy ShIt this place is FANCY~!” America called out from inside of the castle. The others raced inside, standing beside a wide-eyed America, and gasped as they were faced with mosaic blue tiles in the shapes of spirals on the floors and engraved ice vines and diamonds on the walls. Across from the was two hallways going in separate directions, a white couch in the center with two tall golden candelabras on each side. Sparkling chandeliers hung from the ceilings and shining armored knights were stood up lining the walls. Admiring its beauty, the nations headed down the left hall which was decorated with hand-drawn paintings of animals in their natural habitats hung in frames. At the end of the hall was a spiraled stairwell that led to another floor.

     The nations carefully headed up the stairs, which were regrettably made of pure ice. The nations entered the above floor, which was similarly decorated with the flooring above them but there was a long bookcase on the left wall and the pictures on the walls now were of charcoal drawn animals. Before the nations could catch any more details of the room, the armor of a standard knight, a silver shield with spiked corners, and a gold candelabra jumped from their places in the room at them. France shrieked, “What the!? They move on their own!” England’s fists burst into a blue flame and he took a step forwards, facing the knight. “Be careful, they appear to be enchanted,” England explained. Germany pulled out his whip and faced the candelabra while beside England, Japan held his katana towards the shield. With speed, England thrust his hands forwards, immediately melting the armor in its place before it could strike him with its blade. Japan blocked an attack from the floating shield and kicked it backward into the wall. The shield dented and stopped moving, lying on the mosaic flooring. Germany pulled his whip from his belt and flicked it at the candelabra, the leather wrapping around the handles. He swung the whip around his head and smashed it into the ground, breaking the metal on impact.

     This pattern continued, stop after stop the nations would encounter another inanimate object, some of them the same as before. From time to time the group would also encounter a light blue chest filled with coins or more food or drinks, but they stuck to what they had bartered from the fairy. As they explored more of the castle, a pattern emerged. All the halls were exactly the same apart from a few details, but what was the most noticeable were the frames that hung the walls. Each hall had five frames hung on the walls, each depicting an arctic animal and all each hallway had a different style of art. A few nations claimed the art to be familiar, yet, none of them could remember the artist; it nagged them constantly. Almost an hour later of exploring the castle, the nations came upon what appeared to be a kitchen, in a way. The wooden counter was decorated with odd looking sweets and a pile of books, French-looking hats, and a rack of small potion bottles. On the left wall was three antique hunches filled to the brim with potions, foods, books, and clothing. England picked up a bottle and held it close to his face. France’s face paled. “Angleterre, you aren’t going to drink it are you?!” He shouted. England rolled his eyes and sniffed the bottle. “No of course not. I’m just smelling it, you can tell a lot about a potion from its scent,” England explained as he placing the bottle back on the rack with a frown. France shrugged and crossed his arms as the other nations walked over to a set of dresses on mannequins a foot behind the counter. “Fair enough… what does it smell like?” France asked, picking up one of the hats and turning it over. “Cherry,” England replied, bending down and facing a familiar fairy that they had encountered before, it wore the same red bow in her hair but now wore a shimmering blue dress.

      Japan picked up a pink notebook from the counter and flipped through the pages. “It’s a journal,” he said. America grinned and took the book from Japan. “Lemme see… it’s in French I think…? I know a bit,” America squinted at the writing and his lips pulled into a frown, “It just says **Brother Father Father Bear** over and over again.” He flipped through the pages and frowned. “Damn, that’s most of the entire journal but, like half of the pages are blank.” America slipped the journal into the bag Germany held. The familiar fairy fluttered around the dresses and grinned. “Feel free to look around, this was all already here when I arrived. It was set up for Temperance and the master to enjoy,” the fairy explained, straightening her red bow. England thanked the fairy and the group headed back down the pathway to a staircase they had passed by. The stairs led to a large empty room, apart from a blue wooden door with two armored knights beside it and a row of drawings lining the wall beside the door. The nations walked across the room and pulled at the door handle. “Look’s like it’s locked,” England complained. He let out a huff and stuffed his hands in his pockets as America squinted at the door. With closer inspection, it appeared that there was an inscription in the center with a small panel below for a code. “There’s a spot to input a code, perhaps there is a passcode somewhere in the room?” France asked. He stood beside America and titled his head at the small inscription. America pushed his glasses up his nose and read the message aloud.

**_“Who is a blessing and a curse, yet I continue to hold them close to me?”_ **

     America shrugged and looked back at the others who had begun to search the room for clues. Germany walked over to the first drawing and frowned. He called the others over and the group observed the drawings which sent chills down their spines. The first drawing was a small long-haired blonde child holding a small white bear wearing a white dress shirt, but oddly, the boy’s eyes were scratched out. The boy stood in front of a tall unidentifiable man wearing a deep blue coat and another man wearing brown clothing holding an identical child with short hair. Underneath the frame was the phrase: **“B** **_ack when he was a child, he was blessed with others around him._ ** **”** The second photo, though, depicted the same characters facing them, smiling with their eyes crossed out. But the children were now older and stood up the other two gentleman's shoulders. The message inscribed beneath this frame read: **“R** **_ound when he was a teen, those others began to vanish._ ** **”** Grimacing at the drawing, the nations looked at the third frame. This one was the same as the one before but, the teen with the long hair was gone. It was as if he had vanished from the frame altogether. The message read: **“O** **_r more like he began to vanish."_** The next drawing was of the long haired teen with his knees pressed to his chest, the same bear from before leaning on his thigh. A hand stretched from the border of the frame towards the teen who looked up at the hand. **“T** **_hrough it all, there was one person with him,_** **”** read the message beneath the drawing. The nations walked past the door to the next few drawings, the next showing the two blonde-haired teens, grinning and wearing an identical white shirt, side by side with linked arms. America read the phrase below the frame; **“H** **_is other half, one he thought would always stay with him._ ** **”** The American’s breath hitched. The story seemed so damn familiar to him, but yet, he could not recall from where or who he heard it from. The sixth drawing was sadder than the others. The teen with long hair wore a depressed expression, a tear running down his cheek as the other boy seemed to be leaving the frame.

 **_“_ ** **E** **_veryone makes mistakes, even him.”_ **

     The nation’s breaths seemed to quiet as they came to the second to last drawing. The teen boy, still with a tear down his face, held hands with the short-haired teen and wore an oddly forced smile while the other boy’s grin seemed genuine. The two now wore long sleeved white shirts laced with white ribbons. Like the others, a phrase was written below the frame: “ **R** **_eaching out, he finally found the other half he that saw him for who he truly was._ ** **”** The last drawing was different from the others, seeing that the frame was blank but there was something handwritten in an unfamiliar hand underneath the golden frame. Germany frowned and read the text out loud, **“Now he lives happily ever** **** **after. ThE eNd~”** The nations walked back to the door, reading over the inscription. The first letters in each phrase underneath the frames, besides the last, was slightly separated from the word it should have been attached to. France imputed the word ‘ _BROTHER’_ into the small spot below the message on the door, and to their satisfaction, the lock clicked open. “Ah, there we go,” France sighed with a smile. The other nations seemed happy that the door was open but America. He wore a grim expression, his lips in a tight line, and he shuffled his feet nervously. England frowned and placed a hand on America’s shoulder. “You okay, America?” England asked. America nodded and ran his hand through his hair. “Yeah… it’s just… the story from the paintings. I feel like it means something to me… ” America mumbled, wrapping his arms around his waist. Germany placed his palms on the door and turned to America. “Nevermind that, let’s keep going” Before Germany could push the doors open a light burst from the two armored knights. The group took a few steps back and pulled out their weapons as the knights prepared to attack. Russia gripped his metal pipe and grinned. “Don’t be too quick to go yet, comrade. I think those armored statues are guards…”

     The knight on the right was a shimmering white and held a white blade. The White Knight stood beside the other knight which held a red pitchfork and it’s armor gleamed a dark red. England pushed his arms forwards and then slowly pulled them apart, manifesting a blue bow with no string nor arrows. “Figures,” he growled, holding up the bow and mimicking pulling back a string. A shimmering light blue arrow appeared on the bow. England, America, and France faced the White Knight as Germany, Japan, and Russia challenged the Red Knight. The White Knight thrust his blade forwards at France, but the nation twisted his body to the side and shoved his rapier at the knight, but it only scratched the armor. The knight stumbled forwards but recovered and blocked an attack from America’s bat. Before America could even blink, the knight kicked his chest and sent the nation into the wall, knocking him unconscious. England and France now faced the White Knight alone as the others faced the Red Knight. The Red Knight had made several attempts to take down the nations, but Russia pinned the knight to the ground as Japan and Germany took the armor apart. The Red Knight lay on the floor in empty bits of armor. France distracted the White Knight as England filled its chest with arrows. As they caught their breaths, the battle came to an end, England wiped the blood from America’s head and carefully woke the nation. America let out a long groan and held his head, squinting at England. “You alright America?” England asked, helping America to his feet. The younger nation nodded and took a bottle of water from Germany and for a few minutes, the nations took a break. The nations pushed the Red and White Knight’s parts off to the side and approached the entrance soon after. “Let’s go,” Germany said again, pushing the doors open.

     The room past the doors was the most beautiful part of the ice castle they had seen so far, apart from the castle itself. The floor was layered with golden mosaics in the form of symmetric circles designed with vines and diamonds. A line of blue mosaics led through the front of the room to the end, the same as the golden but blue orbs also lined the floor. At the end of the room, in the center, was a gorgeous throne with teal cushions and light blue rails carved with spirals. It all looked as if it came from a winter fairytale. On the walls behind the throne was two glass pane windows decorated with bent metal shaped like arches. At each end of the room, a few feet each from the throne were two identical desks. One desk was covered in books and feather quills while was covered with sweets, similar to what was in the kitchen. America cupped his hands around his mouth. “Hellooo? Anyone home!?” He called out. The nations looked around the room, searching for any sign of life, but found nothing. “It's deserted,” Germany mumbled, leaning on the throne. England rolled his eyes and sighed, “Way to point out the obvious.” Germany growled a quiet threat as Russia placed a hand on the throne and smiled. “What a lovely throne! Fit for a royal,” Russia cheered while inspecting the tiny jewels lining the thrones borders. France squatted and ran a hand over the throne’s stretcher. “It’s made of pure ice,” he commented while looking towards the others, Japan inching towards to inspect the throne. Russia’s eyes caught the corner of the room and he let out a gasp. The others watched him dash to the corner, pick up a vase, and inspect the flowers planted in the soil. “How delightful,” he squealed as he hugged the flowers to his chest, “They are tiny sunflowers! And yet, they are still able to bloom without the sun. Perhaps this Temperance fellow is the Sun of the whole realm...”

     The nations gathered in the center of the room after an unsuccessful search. England placed a hand to his temple and shook his head. “This is a bloody dead end,” he groaned. Russia placed the vase on the desk and stuck his hands in his coat pocket, tucking his pipe in a hidden pocket. America backed up slightly, inching closer to the throne. “Well,” he began, grinning like a madman, “Since no one is home, we might as well make ourselves comfortable!” America laughed and sat down on the throne, crossing his legs and placing his arms on the rests. England let out a gasp and pulled an annoyed expression. “What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?” The Englishman shouted at the American. Angering the older nation more, America stood on the seat and leaned on the head of the throne. “Just horsing around! Might as well with no monsters coming after us,” America giggled. Russia frowned and looked around nervously. “Yes… that is a little odd. It is like they are avoiding this room,” he commented with caution. The others silenced and looked around the room as if something would jump at them. America broke the silence with a hearty laugh and began jumping up and down. “Hahaha! Guess I’m the king of the ice castle now!” England let out an annoyed groan and took a few steps. He motioned America to come down with a flick of his wrist and raised a brow. “Come down now, you look like a damn fool!”

     England grimaced and placed his hands on his hips as America continued to jump. “You’re not the boss of me! You--” America stopped as the cushion below him collapsed. He fell through the throne, disappearing from sight. England’s eyes immediately widened. “America!?” The nations quickly grouped around the throne and looked down the dark hole America had fallen through. Russia’s scarf hung down as he leaned forwards, all the nation’s head’s slightly touching as they peered down as far as they could. England pulled a horrified expression for America’s fate unknown to them. “What just happened!?” France mumbled with a hushed tone, his face drained of color. England held the border of the hole and leaned into the throne. “AMERICA!!! ARE YOU DOWN THERE!?” He yelled, his voice echoing. The nations craned their ears to hear America’s faded voice. “Oof! Augh! Son of a-- ggck! Agrhh!!” Japan bit his lip and looked at the others. “Sounds like a long way down,” he commented. Russia smiled, his purple eyes gleaming. “Well recall, we had to climb about four flights to get here,” Russia leaned a bit more forwards. “If you listen closely, you can hear that he is still falling!” France sighed and placed a hand to his mouth. “Sacre bleu… ” England grimaced, his emerald eyes hardening. “If he had listened to me, he would not be in this mess. The boy might as well learn a lesson from this,” he murmured, running his hands through his hair. The nations quieted as a groan echoed up from the deep hole below. Germany frowned. “I think he’s stopped… ” he announced. Worry enveloped England’s expression yet again. “America!!??” There was no reply. Russia hummed and straightened up, the others following his move. He placed a hand on the throne’s rail and smiled at the others. “Could you all stand back, please?” He asked. The nations took a few steps back from the throne. Russia pushed the throne aside to reveal a secret trapdoor with no cover, it just led down into darkness. Japan looked into the trap door. “Well that explains a thing or two,” Japan stated. England looked into the trap door as well. He spotted at a ladder leaning down. “Come on, let’s just go get him,” England said. England pulled out his lighter, lighting the flame, and the group began their journey down the trapdoor to search for America.


	13. Devil

     All that could be heard was footsteps the light breaths as the nations stepped farther down the ladder, the cold area only lit by England’s lighter. After a few minutes, the nations reached the bottom of the ladder, stepping down on a thick sheet of ice. They now stood in another ice cavern. It was very difficult to see but bright enough for England to pocket his lighter. England, France, Russia, Germany, and Japan looked forwards to see America facing the dark ice tunnel, his expression hidden. England crossed his arms and took a step towards the younger nation. “See what happens when you mess with thi-” Suddenly, before England could finish, America turned around with a finger to his lips. “Sshh.” England’s eyes widened, his mouth agape. “Did you just shush m-,” he began angrily but America’s expression hardened and he stomped the ground. America placed his finger to his lips again. “SSH!” He hissed coldly. England walked forwards and grabbed him by the collar. Before he could speak again, a velvet voice echoed through the cavern.

_“Ahaha~ This is so much fun~”_

     The nation’s heads snapped up as the familiar voice faded. America’s face softened and he pried England’s hands from his collar. France placed a hand on his mouth, his skin pale. “Is that…” France mumbled quietly. America held his bat in his hands, tapping it on the ice floor. “Canada,” he growled. The slow realization dawned upon the others of who they would soon encounter. America then broke into a full sprint down the tunnel. England attempted to grab his jacket but failed, his fingers passing by the fabric. “AMERICA, WAIT!!!” Germany shook his head and walked up beside England, peering down the tunnel. “You should really put him on a leash,” he remarked seriously. England shrugged, somewhat agreeing, and motioned his hand forwards. “Ugh… Come on, let’s go after him,” England stated. The group walked at a fast pace down the tunnel after the American. As they continued down the tunnel, the cavern became so dark that only England’s lighter provided them with light. Shortly after, the tunnel became so narrow that they could only walk in a line. Soon enough, though, the nations came upon a familiar red message painted on the ice wall.

**“nO trEspasSerS allOWed.”**

     Japan ran his hand over the message, the red liquid staining his skin. He gagged at the smell and wiped it off his hand with a handkerchief. “Isn’t this the same message from the factory?” He asked aloud. The group agreed with him, but they proceeded down the tunnel. Farther down the tunnel they came upon an identical message written on the wall. France groaned and placed a hand on his face. “I am certainly having an unpleasant case of déjá vu… ” he mumbled. “Whatever, let’s continue,” Germany responded quickly, a nervous feeling bubbling in his chest. 

     The group continued down the narrow path, watching their steps as they avoided small shards of ice sticking from the ground. To their disappointment, they came across the same messages again a few minutes later. Only, this message was decorated with a row of exclamation marks. Germany placed a finger to his lips. “I have a feeling,” he began slowly, “That the mention of _misfits_ from the factory was not talking about the toys.” The nations continued down the path and finally came upon a wider area, allowing them to spread out from each other a bit. England held his lighter out, barely lighting the area past his arm’s length. “How the bloody hell did that tosser make it through here? I can barely see past my fingers!” England exclaimed, waving his free hand about. Japan gripped Germany’s arm and squinted his eyes. “Should we head back?” He asked aloud. Germany looked around the cavern and sighed. “With how dark it is, we may have to.” 

     France wrapped his arms around England’s waist, not for long though for the nation shoved him off. France placed his hands on his hips. “And with those messages on the walls, I don’t exactly feel safe walking in the darkness… England can’t your magic do something about this?” France asked. England scoffed, quickly explaining how he was not going to waste his power. Russia came up from behind France and looped an arm around his shoulder. France shrieked and clutched onto the nation closest to him, ironically, the only nation closest to him was Russia. “Cheer up, everyone! We just need a little more light on the subject,” the Russian called out. With extreme irony, the walls of the room suddenly caught aflame, small balls of fire bouncing and floating on the ice floor. The nations quickly grouped together in the center of the room, their backs to each other. The small balls of fire danced around their feet. “Mein Gott! Not again!” Germany yelled. England quickly pocketed his lighter, and pointed towards the tunnel before them, now able to be seen. “RUN!!!” The nations quickly sprinted down the tunnel. A red message painted on the walls in large misshapen letters as they passed it.

**“NeVeR fOrGiVe!”**

     As they ran down the twisting tunnel, the small balls of fire down at their heels, burning their pant legs. The group quickly found that the fire was not all they should be concerned about. Spikes sprung from the ground, the same of what they encountered in the tunnels leading to the factory. After a few minutes of running, with not rest nor mercy from the fire and spikes, another message appeared painted on the ice walls, dripping onto the floor.

**“YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR SINS! WE WILL DRAG YOU INTO HELL!!!”**

     Blinking away smoke emitting from the flames, the group continued to run down the tunnels. Frowning at the words, Germany almost stopped to inspect them but was pulled away by Japan. With a spring of luck, the nations finally came to the end of the tunnel; a small room with a set of ice stairs across from them. Sighing with relief, the nations took a breath and approached the stairs, only to have their luck crushed as a wall of flame separated them from their means of escape. Germany jumped back, his hands out by his sides. “Verdammt, a dead end,” he breathed, running a hand over his sweat stained skin. Japan sat on the ground, his head in his hands. “We’re trapped,” he moaned. Germany kneeled and placed a hand on his back. 

     France looked over his shoulder and then to the wall of flames. “What now?” He asked aloud. The group silenced. Russia grinned and took a step towards the flames. “Easy!” He cheered optimistically. Russia suddenly turned, walking back to where they came from with a face full of spine-chilling fury. “We stand and FIGHT!” He roared. Russia whipped out his pipe and held it forwards. England’s eyes widened. “Is that really such a good idea?” The Englishman asked the group, his hands behind his back. Japan frowned and stood. He walked over to Russia and unsheathed his blade. “He’s right. We have no choice,” Japan said looking forwards to any impending danger.

     Suddenly, one of the small balls of flame appeared before them, floating in the air above the floor. Russia’s expression darkened, his small widening, and he held his pipe over his shoulder. “Why hello little one. Would you please come over here so I may kill you?” Russia asked ghoulishly. Surprisingly, the fire complied and floated over to his feet, in an oddly cute manner to the group’s honesty. Russia’s mouth hung open and he bent down, tilting his head at the ball of flame. “Huh, I did not actually expect it to come over,” he remarked. England stepped around Russia and looked at the flame, and then to Russia. “Well?” He said, looking into Russia’s eyes. The Russian looked up at him and smiled. “Well, what?” He asked. England rolled his eyes and pointed at the flame. “Aren’t you going to kill it?” England said bluntly. Russia stood and placed a finger to his lips, looking down at the floating fire. “Mmmm… ” As if a light bulb lit over his head, Russia pointed a finger up in the air. He winked at the others and placed his hands on his knees, bending over the ball of flame. “Would you mind moving over that way?” Russia asked the flame, nodding his head to the right. England grimaced and placed a hand on Russia’s arm. “Russia, what are you d-” Before England finished, the flame floated to the right, brushing the wall. Russia laughed and pointed a finger to at space before his boots. “Now, come over here!” He ordered the flame. To his expectations, the flame complied and floated to where he had pointed.

     Russia grinned childishly and looked over to the others. “Say! I think it likes me, da?” Russia exclaimed. Japan took a step back from the flame, slipping his blade back into its place on his belt. “How strange,” he said with a bland tone. England leaned over the flame, curiosity taking over his frown. “Interesting. Let me see here,” England said. He placed a hand on the flame, only to be thrown back by a yellow looking force field that appeared around the flame. England hissed, sitting on his arse beside France, and held his lightly burnt hand. France bent down and took England’s hand in his own. “Owowow! Sorry I won’t touch you!” England hissed at the flame. Germany handed France a bottle of water, which the Frenchman poured over England’s hand to treat the burn. France grimaced as he continued to pour the bottle slowly over England’s red-ish skin. “That’s what happens when you touch something without consent, Angleterre.” England rolled his eyes, but agreed with the Frenchman, thanking France as he wrapped his hand with a wet bandage. 

     Germany peered at the flame and then looked to Russia. “Russia, do you think they will light the way if you ask them?” The German asked. Russia’s grin widened and he nodded enthusiastically. “Good idea! I will ask!” Russia replied. He bent over the flame and smiled sweetly. “Little one, do you and your comrades mind lighting the way through this tunnel? We would appreciate the help!” Russia told the flame. The ball of flame jumped happily, causing Russia to laugh. “I think that means yes!” Russia exclaimed as the flame ball headed down the tunnel they had gone through, “Onward we go then!” France helped England up and the group prepared to leave the tunnel, but not without a slight warning from Germany. “Be on your guard,” Germany exclaimed before they left, “They may like Russia, but that does not mean they like us.” England tucked his hands in his coat pockets thinking aloud, “America, how did you get past all of this… ”

     With the small balls of flame to light their way, the nations walked back down the tunnel with a more calm pace than before. They passed past spikes that had been sprung and the running red messages painted across the ice. Soon enough though, they came upon an area they had not encountered. The flame that Russia had directed before led them down the dark tunnel, leading them past a few new spikes that nicked their skin. Finally, the nations came upon a long room just in time to see America run through a gate at the end of the ice cold room to have it close behind him. The group ran to the middle of the room, shouting at the American who was no longer in sight. England placed his hands on his hips. “Well, at least we caught up to him,” he announced. Russia frowned as the flame floated away, the room being light enough for them to see with no help. His mind drifted to what he had thought before but failed to mention to the others. “Isn’t it strange,” he began, catching the other's attention, “How those things got here when they were supposed to be in the cave by the factory?” The group silenced and wallowed in their thoughts until interrupted by Japan. He looked at the metal gate before them, decorated like the entrance to the throne room. “Maybe the one controlling them was in the last area. They are an effective manner of security,” Japan theorized. Russia shrugged and looked at his snow-covered boots. “I know… it’s just weird how they only listen to me and don’t harm me,” he mumbled. England shook his head and huffed. “Enough of that, we need to get America,” England said sternly. The Englishman walked over to the gate, placing his hands on the doors. He pulled back, starting at the door, his eyes wide. “What the- the bloody door is frozen over!” He yelled, taking a few steps back. France gasped, glaring at the door which had the gleam of ice on the metal. “That’s impossible! America just went through it!”

     Unexpectedly, a flash of ice burst from the floor, startling the nations. A very, very, familiar figure steps from the ice and stood before the nations. It was Russia. Well, not exactly Russia, but a complete copy of him down to how his hair parted to the clothes he wore. The other Russia wore a devilish grin, his expression dark, and took a step towards the nations. “Who dares trespass my hell?” He asked ghoulishly. Russia’s mouth hung open and his already pale skin drained of any color. “It’s… me,” he stuttered out. The other nations were just as shocked as him, standing extremely still. Japan looked to the side, grimacing. “Well this explains a lot,” he whispered. The other Russia frowned at the group and crossed his arms across his chest. “My misfits should have killed you as soon as you stepped past my borders. How did you get here?” He asked coldly. Russia grinned and placed his hands on his hips. “Apparently, they thought I was you~,” Russia explained, catching the opposing man’s attention. The other frowned at him, clearly disturbed by seeing Russia, who looked like a reflection in the mirror to him. A weirdly joyful reflection. The other Russia’s eyes gleamed and his frown deepened. “Get out. Now,” he ordered them. 

      England’s temper took over and he stomped his foot on the ground. “We will not, our friend is in there!” He yelled back as he pointed at the gate. The other Russia’s expression darkened and his devilish smile returned. “No one has gotten past here, you are just hallucinating. Leave this sanctum,” he retorted. France rolled his eyes and leaned on England’s shoulder, frustrating the nation more. “Why won’t he acknowledged America?” He whispered. Japan though for a moment and leaned towards France. “Perhaps if Canada is really in there since they are twins, the other Russia could have mistaken America for Canada,” Japan explained, his thought very convincing. France’s eyes widened. “That’s quite a change,” France said, stunned. The other Russia became annoyed and stomped his foot on the group, startling the nations before him. His face was enriched with anger. “If you will not leave willingly, I shall make you leave by force! No one crosses the **_Devil_ ** and lives!!” He roared, his voice echoing down the tunnel, “nO trEspasSerS allOWed!!!”

     Devil stepped towards the nations, conjuring a long scythe in one hand a blue in the other. In response, the others faced him apart from England whose hand was still injured and therefore, unable to conjure his magic. Germany pulled his whip from his belt, cracking down on at Devil’s hand causing his blue flame to disappear. Devil growled, holding his scythe with both hands, and swung his blade in a half circle. A wave of icicles shot at the nations and would have impaled their heads and chests if England hadn’t given them a warning to duck. Swiftly, Devil brought down his blade into the ground, causing a row of icicles to cut the room in half. France quickly rolled out of the way of the ice as Russia swung his pipe into Devil’s side, sending the arcana stumbling to the right. France jumped from the floor and thrust his blade forwards, slicing Devil’s leg. He hissed and smashed the tip of his scythe into France’s chest, sending the nation tumbling into the ground. France wheezed and dropped his blade, gasping for the breath he lost. 

     Devil laughed but was quickly brought back to reality as Germany’s whip cracked into his shoulder, cutting the fabric and leaving his skin blood red. While distracted, England pulled France back and began to heal the injuries France suffered from Devil’s attack. Now only Germany, Russia, and Japan faced Devil. Russia and Germany stood on each side of Devil as Japan took defensive, blocking any attempt Devil could make on England and France. This, though, proved to be what Devil had expected of them. Germany scarcely dodged a swing from Devil’s scythe as the Arcana twisted to the side and swung his weapon. As Russia lunged forwards and swung his pipe, Devil kicked the Russian in the chest, knocking him back into the wall so hard that a crack appeared on the ice. Taking this as a chance, Japan lunged forwards and stabbed his katana into Devil’s side. This proved to end the fight immediately. Devil coughed blood as he collapsed on the ground, holding his bleeding side. “Ha… Hhh… hck… ” Devil breathed as he formed ice over his wound and stumbled away from the nations. The nations stood before Devil, apart from Russia who had to be supported by Japan and Germany. Russia smiled, blood dripping down his lips. “So, have we proved ourselves worthy enough to go through?” Russia asked as England began to heal his injuries, a glowing light emitting from his non-injured hand. Devil was silent but he turned, waving a hand over the gate. The ice melted from the metal leaving a puddle on the ice. Devil moved to the side, a hand on his wound. His devilish smile returned, his expression darker than before, as the nations walked through the gate one by one.

**_“May Temperance have mercy on your souls.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no Beta, so if you find a mistake please send me a message or leave a comment below :)


	14. Temperance

     The nations entered the room to be encountered with the outside, but that was impossible seeing that they were so far below the Earth’s surface. The ground was layered with snow and bright flowers grew from the ground, two logs lay close to them. Before the nations could observe the room anymore, they spotted America hiding behind one of the long logs, peaking over the top at what was before them. The nations walked up behind him and England placed a hand on his shoulder. “America! Wh-” England began only for America to spin around and shush him. America grabbed England and pulled him to the ground with him. “Be quiet, they’ll hear you,” America hissed, motioning over the log. England looked at him curiously. “They?” he asked. America rolled his eyes and pulled France beside him, he pointed the others to the long a foot away across from them. “Just, hide. Quickly,” he ordered. Germany, Russia, and Japan quickly and carefully sneaked to the other log, sitting on the ground behind it.

     Once settled, the group looked over the logs to see what they honestly least expected. Before them was a ring of ice surrounded with a few small maple trees, but that was not what was shocking. Skating on the ice was not one, but to familiar figures: Canada and America. Or so they thought. Canada’s glasses were gone and he wore a purple dress shirt, brown vest, and long brown pants. His light blonde hair was the same as usually and his round face the same pale color. While the other America wore what their America wore, his dirty blonde hair was the same, and his tan skin the same color as America’s. But his eyes, goodness, his eyes were bright neon blue like the Faucherêve’s eyes. Canada skated around the rink with pure elegance, turning backwards and stretching a leg behind him while the other America was slower. “Wheee!” the other America called out, skating in a circle around the rink behind Canada. The Canadian twisted around to face America, a sweet look on his face as the rounded the rink yet again. “I think I might just win this!” Canada called out, his voice smooth as velvet. Even Germany had to admit, Canada was one of the kindest nations he ever met, (being the enemy and all), he just had that sort of _voice_ that made you feel safe and comforted. It almost made him let his guard down, almost, but seeing him with the demon reminded him of why they were there. His attention returned to the two twins as the other America seemed to catch up to Canada. “Ehehehe~ We’ll see about that, brother mine~” The other America called out. Their America almost lunged forwards, and would of if England hadn’t stopped him. _Understandable_ , Germany thought, _Canada was his brother after all_.

     Canada and the other America stopped at the edge of the rink, close to the nations, their cheeks flushed and their breath visible in the cold air. Canada clapped his hands together and laughed, his curl bouncing. The other America laughed along with him, his hands on his knees and his glasses sliding to the tip of his nose. “Ahaha! I win the race again, America!” Canada called out sweetly, placing a hand on the other America’s back. “Aw, shucks. I’m just not good at this like you!” the other America responded, standing up and placing his hands to his cheeks. Canada opened his bright violet eyes and took their other America’s hand in his own, swinging it up and down. “Nonsense,” he soothed, looking at his ‘brother’,  “You are much better than when we began! It was neck and neck there for a while.” The other America shook his head and scoffed. “Bah, I’m just not as good as you. You are the best at everything! No wonder you’re the better twin!” the other America exclaimed. A frown slipped past Canada’s lips, but he quickly smiled again. “Awww~ Well I would not say that. You are a wonderful brother~,” Canada replied, letting go of the other America’s hand and placing his hands on his hips dramatically. The other America laughed and nudged Canada.

     Germany, Russia, and Japan looked to the other log where America had turned to England with a stern expression. America placed his hands on England’s shoulder, his expression cold. Clearly, he was concerned for his brother. “England, you can see if their real or not…” America began, “Is this a dream or is this the real Canada?” England looked over the log, glaring at Canada, and his expression darkened. “Canada is real… but the bloody creature is posing as you,” England growled. America’s expression filled with fury, his fists clenching. “That BASTARD!” America yelled. Before anyone could stop him, the American jumped from behind the log and approached the startled Canada and the Faucherêve. “HEY!” America roared, standing a foot before the two. Canada smiled at America and waved sweetly. “Mm? Hello!” he called out happily while the Faucherêve frowned at him, its expression pale. “How the-” the Faucherêve began, stepping closer to Canada. With no reason to hide, the other nations rose from behind the logs and joined America, startling the Faucherêve even more. But Canada seemed unfazed by the other’s arrival. America’s fists clenched. “What do you think you’re doing to _my_ brother!” He growled at the creature. The Faucherêve smiled and wrapped an arm around Canada’s shoulders. “Me? I haven’t done anything except give Temperance the love, attention and adoration he rightly deserves!” the Faucherêve said in a kind tone, causing Temperance, who truly was Canada, to laugh. America huffed and stomped his foot. “His name is not Temperance, it’s Canadia!” America yelled, soon realizing his mistake and blushing lightly with embarrassment. France quickly mumbled a correction, “It’s Canada.” America rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Come on Canada, let’s go!” America called out to Temperance who wore a genuine, yet oddly plastic looking, smile. “He’s talking to me right?” Temperance asked the Faucherêve with an innocent expression, twiddling his thumbs.

     America gasped and slouched, placing his hands on the sides of his head. The Faucherêve growled a held out a finger. “Now see here--” it began, taking a step forwards. Temperance pulled it back and took a few steps forwards himself. He smiled at the creature and looked at the nations sweetly. “America,” he said to the creature, his gaze lingering on the nations, “I can fight my own battles. I’ll handle this.” The Faucherêve grinned and took another step back. “Mmm~ Whatever you say. You know what’s best~,” the Faucherêve said with a cheerful smile. Temperance took a step forwards, extending a hand forwards. “Let’s settle this like civilized beings,” Temperance began, pulling his hand back and placing it on his hip, “First of all, my name is not… Kanata? That means welcome, I think. My name is **_Temperance_**.” America’s expression saddened, causing Temperance to continue with a softer and kinder voice. “Secondly, why do you want me to leave?” Temperance asked, smiling and leaning forwards on his toes. America’s expression brightened. “Because you are in horrible danger! That person is a fake, all of this is fake!! You’re _my_ brother! Don’t you remember me?” America exclaimed with a slight message of irony, seeing that Canada was the one often forgotten. Temperance tilted his head to the side and looked from America to the Faucherêve. “Well, your resemblance to America is uncanny,” Temperance admitted. America let a frustrated huff. “BECAUSE I _AM_ AMERICA!! You’re my brother, we do things all the time!” America exclaimed, waving his hands about madly. Temperance raised a brow and smiled an almost smug smile. “And what do we do together as brothers?” Temperance asked. America brightened and shot into explanation. “We play baseball, hang out, and play video games! You never really seem to mind hanging out!” Temperance laughed and placed his hands on his hips, leaning his weight into his right leg.

     But, not realizing that he should of ended it there, America continued. “Even though you never really win at everything, and at times you kinda just stay in the background so we really don’t notice you even being there.” Temperance’s expression fell slightly, but he kept a light smile. “So what you are saying is that if I go with you I will constantly be in the background, never noticed and never achieving anything, while _you_ get all the attention and glory?” Temperance asked sweetly, brushing his bangs from his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest. “Exactly!” America exclaimed. After a moment, America’s smile faded as he realized what he had just said. The nations behind him groaned seeing that America’s persuasive skills were not his strong suit. “Wait… ” America mumbled, placing a finger to his chin. Temperance hummed and let out a long sigh. “Well that makes my choice easier,” Temperance announced. He stepped back to the Faucherêve who wore a devilish smile. “I’ll be staying here where I am loved! Not shunned for simply existing!” Temperance yelled, his smile fading from his lips. America gasped and placed a hand over his mouth. The Faucherêve smiled and hugged Temperance’s arm. “Would you like me to take care of them, Temperance?” the Faucherêve asked Temperance sweetly. Temperance shook his head and manifested a long ice hockey stick made of pure ice, painted with light maple leaves. “No,” Temperance said sweetly, “This is my fight. If they want me gone they will have to drag my dead corpse out of here.” America, France, and England wore a horrified expression as Temperance’s nature took a dark turn. Russia squealed happily and clapped his hands. “Ooh~ Who knew he had so much fiery spunk in him!” Russia exclaimed. Temperance smiled and leaned on his hockey stick which reached just below his chin. The Faucherêve grinned and laughed. “Ehehe~ Whatever you want~ I’m confident you can take care of them. I’ll leave you to it, I have some business to take of,” the Faucherêve said, and with that, it vanished. The nations looked to Temperance who wore a smirk, his ice hockey stick now held in both of his hands by his side. England sighed and conjured green flames in his hands, burning his bandages to a crisp. “Looks like we’re in for another fight,” England growled as the others armed themselves. “Canada-” America began, lowering his bat. Temperance laughed and took an offensive stance. “My name is not Canada!” Temperance yelled. His hands were covered with frost, the tips of his fingers blue, and he waved his stick in the air starting the battle.

     Immediately, a storm of snow appeared around the group, entrapping them with Temperance. Before they could react Temperance lunged forwards and smashed his stick into Japan’s side, sending him flying into Germany and knocking the two down. Russia swung his pipe down on Temperances leg, but the arcana quickly blocked the attack and extended his arm upwards. A ball of blue flame conjured in his hand. England quickly extended his hands forwards, sending his flame forwards as Temperance’s blue flames blast at America. Germany, who had risen from the floor with Japan, cracked his whip at Temperance's feet, almost hitting his leg if Temperance hadn’t seen it coming and jumped back. Temperance cried out as France, who had snuck behind him, thrust his blade past Temperance's side and cut his skin. The bleeding cut was not deep, but enough to anger him. Temperance grabbed France’s arm with his free hand and flung the nation into the others, knocking down America and Russia. Taking this as an opportunity, England conquered a thick golden blade made of fire and blocked a swing from Temperance’s stick of ice. Temperance growled and quickly kicked the blade from England’s hands, shocking the nation momentarily. Before Temperance could bring his surprisingly sharp stick onto England’s shoulder, America blocked the attack with his bat, holding it with both hands forwards as Temperance’s stick came down. Lucky, America’s bat did not cut in half but a wave of snow burst from where the stick impacted the bat, pushing everyone backward. With Temperance momentarily stunned, Japan slashed his blade diagonally, cutting a long diagonal line into Temperance’s chest. By pure luck, the cut was not deep enough to kill him, but it definitely was enough to end the battle.

     Temperance stumbled backward, his stick disappearing, and he placed his hands on his chest as dark red blood dripped through his fingers. “Ack… how?” Temperance coughed, blood staining his lips. America frowned and took a step forwards, attempting to reason with his brother, “Canada… please, believe me, I am America… ” Temperance shook his head and ran his hand over his chest, layering frost over the wound. France frowned and stepped beside America, his blade hanging by his belt. “Hm, maybe he needs a bit more sense put into him,” France suggested. America shrugged and moved aside. France stepped towards Temperance, and to everyone's surprise, slapped him. Temperance’s mouth hung open, his cheek bright red, as France fumed with anger. “Canada snap out of it! You’re acting like a child!!!” France roared, his voice like thunder. Temperance stood silently, stunned, as he placed a hand on his cheek where France had slapped him. The nations stood behind France, unknowing of what to say nor do. Japan grimaced. “That’s a little cruel,” he whispered to Germany who agreed with him. America’s eyes were wide. He grabbed France by the shoulder and spun him around to face him. “France! STOP!” America cried out, gripping France’s shoulder tightly. He pushed France behind him, separating him from Temperance. “He’s not acting like a child,” America said as he turned to Temperance with a sad expression, “… He’s just lonely. He’s the kindest soul I have and ever will know who has been pushed back and forgotten by all of us, who tries his hardest yet still gets nothing.” America, who had tears in his eyes, stepped forwards and placed both his hands on Temperance's shoulders gently. “I’m sorry for not being there like the brother I’m supposed to be,” America told Temperance as he held back tears, “I didn’t realize how important you were to me before there was a chance I could lose you. But if you want to stay here with your ideal me… I won’t stop you. I just want you to be happy.”

     America released Temperance and walked towards the door, past the nations. England reached out to America, grabbing the back of his jacket. “America, if you leave now he’ll-” England stopped as America interrupted him. “It’s his decision. Not mine and not ours.” Suddenly, the nations turned towards Temperance as a bright light emitted from his chest and wrapped around his body. As the light faded, Canada laughed and placed his hands on his hips. “Aww~ America that’s all I ever wanted to hear,” Canada sang sweetly. America gasped and ran up to his brother, a smile escaping his lips. “You called me America!” he cried out happily. Canada smiled and placed a hand on his bleeding side, the frost on his diagonal wound blocking most of the bleeding. “It’s all starting to come back to me,” Canada explained as America jumped with joy, “… and never in my life have I heard you say something so sweet before. You really do care.” America smiled sheepishly and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Of course I do! You’re my brother, I always love you even if I don’t show it. Though I really should,” America admitted. Canada smiled, wiped the blood off of his hands with a small handkerchief that was in his pocket. “Well… at least you are trying. And I’ll try to be more involved and noticed. We are not the best of brothers, but we can be if we tried,” Canada said while stuffing the bloody fabric back in his pocket.

     France stepped out from behind America and nudged the nation. America jumped and rubbed the back of his neck. “Of right! And everyone cares about you, too. If they didn’t they would not have come to save you!” America exclaimed, nodding at the others. Canada leaned to the side and smiled at the other nations sweetly, his cheeks flushing red. “Oh! Thank you, all of you. I’m sorry for trying to kill you all,” Canada exclaimed, laughing at himself. Russia waved his hand forwards and shook his head. “It’s water under the bridge, don’t worry about it,” Russia called out. Canada’s smile widened. “So… do you still go by Temperance in here?” America asked wearing a lopsided smile. Canada scoffed and flicked his wrist. “Oh, no.” Another blinding bright light consumed Canada’s body causing the nations to turn their heads until the light faded, revealing a different Canada. He now wore his pilot outfit which was his long light brown jacket that reached just below his knees, a pair of goggles on the top of his head, khaki pants that matched his coat and black boots left marks in the snow. Canada pushed his dark blue glasses up the bridge of his nose. The nations jumped back with delay, shocked by Canada’s change. “My name is Canada,” the nation said, adjusting the pilot goggles on his head and looking down at his chest, his wounds healed. America cheered and wrapped Canada in a bear hug, squeezing the life out of him. Before another word could be spoken, the cavern shook, loose ice shattering on the ground. The nations froze, standing as still as possible until the shaking stopped. “What was that?” Russia asked as a horrified expression painted across his face. Canada gripped America’s arm, pulling from the hug, and looked up at the crumbling ceiling. “It’s a tremor just like in the factory, this place is being destroyed!” England yelled as the shaking began again even stronger than before. The nations struggled to stand as the ground shook, throwing them off balance. Canada pulled America with him to the exit and motioned for the others to follow him out of the room.

“Come on, Let’s get out of here!”


	15. Lost & Found

     As the nations exited the room, they came upon a familiar figure. Devil stood a foot before them, his clothes stained deep with dark red blood. “Bloody hell!” England exclaimed loudly. Russia ran over to Devil and placed his hands on the arcana’s shoulders, blood dripped from his skin onto Russia’s fingers. “What happened?” Russia asked, wiping blood from Devil’s eyes. “Follow me if you want to get out of here alive,” Devil muttered, his breath hitching in his throat. Devil turned from the nations and headed down the hall. Suddenly, the walls and floor began to shake violently. “You heard him! Let’s GO!” Russia roared, running after Devil. Quickly, the nations ran beside him, catching up to Devil. They ran down the ice tunnels. Most of the walls were crumbled and flames shot from the cracks in the ground.

     After running back to where they had first entered the tunnel, the nations found with great despair that their only means of escape was destroyed. “Devil?” Russia asked his other self, who stood still before the broken ladder. “There’s no way out,” Devil mumbled, turning to the nations. “OH SHIT!” America yelled, placing his hands on his head and stumbling back. “We’re going to be trapped here forever?!” Canada exclaimed, looking around wildly and gripping onto France’s arm. “The castle will probably collapse first,” England remarked coldly. Japan whimpered, his face flushed, and he placed his hands on his head as his back arched slightly. France placed a hand over his mouth. “Is this it? Do we really have nowhere else to go,” he cried, tears forming in his eyes. England let out a long sigh, his expression saddening. “It… would seem so.” Japan hugged his shoulders, his eyes shut tightly. “We… we can’t… not now… W-we,” Japan stuttered silently. Germany turned to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Japan?” Germany asked carefully. Canada brushed light tears from his face, letting go of France, and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry everyone… this is my fault… ” Canada muttered. America shook his head and hugged Canada’s arm. “No, don’t blame yourself. It’s my fault for not being the brother I should have been,” America replied.

     Japan shuddered and began shaking his head. “Nii-san… Nii-san… we need to find him…” Japan mumbled, his shoulders shaking. Germany squeezed Japan’s shoulder and bent to his height. “Japan, calm down,” Germany responded as Japan looked around the tunnel for China. “G-Germany… ” Japan mumbled, his voice cracking, “I can’t… b-breathe.” Germany’s eyes widened as Japan took a few steps from him, one hand on his heart and his other tangled in his hair. Japan’s eyes were wide, his pupils dilated. “Japan!!” The other nations turned to them with concerned expressions. Japan choked on his breath as Germany stretched his arms towards him. “M-my chest… I- I can’t… !!” The hand Japan clenched above his heart began to glow a light yellow. Devil’s eyes widened, noticing the glow, as Germany grabbed Japan’s shoulders and pulled him closer to the group. “Japan, stay with me! Look at me!! Breathe!” Germany demanded, his eyes wider than before. Japan choked on his breath and screamed as a bright light shot out from his chest, consuming the entire group.

     As the light faded, the nations and Devil opened their eyes to find themselves in a different and less crumbled area of the tunnel. Germany held Japan to his chest as they gained their bearings. “What the?!” England exclaimed his hands out by his sides. “Well this is certainly a case of déjá vu,” France quipped. Japan wrapped his arms around Germany’s waist and stuffed his face into Germany’s shoulder. Germany looked down at Japan, placing a hand on the center of his back. “Japan? Are you alright?” Germany asked. Japan nodded his head. “… I am sorry,” he mumbled silently. America chuckled and jumped up and down. “Dude, you got us out of there! No need to apologize!” America babbled. Japan apologized silently again into Germany’s shoulder and hugged him tighter. Germany returned the gesture and watched as Canada walked over to Devil. “It really is alright Japan,” Canada called out sweetly as he wrapped a bandage around Devil’s wounded waist although the arcana had made a weak protest to his aid. “There is no need to apologize. Don’t worry about it.” England tapped a finger to his lips and crossed an arm over his chest. “Just like back at the cliff with Hermit. I would have thought it was one last miracle before he died,” England thought out loud while stepping a bit closer to Japan. Germany sighed and frowned at England. “Give him some air. He just had a panic attack,” Germany said as Japan took a few deep breaths.

     “A little more than just a panic attack,” Devil said calmly. The nations turned to the arcana who had finally accepted Canada’s aid, seeing that the nation was dressing his wounds with bandages. Japan moved from Germany and looked over to Devil, his eyes burned light red from tears. “If he is part of Hermit, he must have inherited his ability to disappear when presented with great danger,” Devil explained, wincing as Canada tightened a bandage around his shoulder blade. Japan looked down at the floor, his eyes watering again. “Are you feeling better?” Germany asked as he placed a hand on Japan’s shoulder. “Hai… just a little sa- dizzy,” Japan replied, his posture returning to normal. Canada took a step back from Devil, seeing that he had wrapped as many wounds as he could with the materials they had. Devil took a step towards the group and addressed Russia. “Just as he had a power given to him by Hermit, I too have one to give to help in times of distress.” Russia eyes widened and he pointed a finger to his chest. “To give… to me?” He asked Devil. The arcana nodded. “Da. I have enough power left to use Kolkutz to get you all out. The icicles should carry you to the back to the top,” Devil exclaimed, pointing up at the ceiling. Canada cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms. “No offense, but why are you helping us?” Canada asked. Devil looked at the floor sadly and rubbed his hands together. “… It’s the least I can do to apologize for not keeping you safe, Temperance.” Canada smiled, taking a step forwards.

    Giving Devil a shock, Canada gave the arcana a sweet hug, squeezing him tightly. Canada pulled back from the hug after a minute and grinned. “Mm, you did the best you could. You are forgiven, Devil,” Canada said as Devil nodded, a smile escaping the arcana’s lips. “You’re too kind… ” Devil mumbled with a small smile. Canada laughed and gave Devil another quick hug, ignoring the blood staining his jacket. Canada pulled back as Devil approached Russia and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Beware the one with claws. He may still be out for blood,” Devil said. Russia nodded, tugging at his scarf to cover the tremble on his lips. “Da, I w-will,” Russia replied, unable to avoid a small stutter. Devil pulled his hand away. “Take care of him,” Devil said, nodding to Canada. “Take care of them all.” Russia nodded and promised to do so silently. “Thank you… ” Devil mumbled. He looked up at the ceiling slightly, tears in his eyes. A bright light emitted from Devil and he vanished as it faded. A burst of light ran through Russia, surprising the nation. Russia gasped and held his chest. Canada placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?” He asked. Russia looked down at his hands, his eyes widened. “There’s so much power― I can’t hold it in― I―” Russia stuttered, taking a step back closer to the group. Suddenly, Russia’s expression filled with rage and he stomped his foot on the ground.

**“KOLKUTZ!”**

     In a blink of an eye, the ground beneath the nations cracked, rising up with them, smashing floor through the floor until finally, the group landed beside what one was the ice lake, but now was a collapsed cave. The nations stood at the edge of the collapsed lake, stunned. America let out a sigh of relief. “That was a close one!” he exclaimed. France nodded and looked over the edge into the dark cavern below. America turned to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You okay, Canada?” he asked. Canada smiled sweetly. “I’m fine, thank you for asking,” he replied with a voice so sharp it could cut through stone. England frowned and crossed his arms. “I’m taking that ‘the one with claws’ was the one who did all that damage to him.”

**_“And you would be right!~”_ **

     The nations quickly spun around at the sound of a familiar voice behind them. The Faucherêve, in the form of America, appeared behind them. It looked at Canada, wearing a sweet smile. “I’m so glad you’re safe, friend~ I was so scared that you would have been crushed! But come on, I know a place just as great as the last! And-” Canada held up a finger and took a few steps towards the creature, much to the other’s disagreement. “No,” Canada said. His lips were in a tight line, his violet eyes closed. The Faucherêve continued to smile but he tilted his head to the side. “… What?” the Faucherêve said bluntly. Canada sighed and clasped his hands together, opening his eyes. “I’m staying here. I know you just want to make me happy and spend time with you, which is lovely, but I’d rather spend time with my friends and family,” Canada said while smiling. The Faucherêve frowned, it’s neon blue eyes glowing. “But your friends and family don’t care about you! They don’t notice you!” it growled. Canada chuckled. His smiled faded and his lips straightened. “I know,” he replied, shocking the others behind him, “And I forgive them for that, for it’s also my fault. It won’t be solved if I leave them, so we are all going to work together to help.” America jumped up from behind Canada, shaking a fist. “He’s not going back with you! Leave him alone!” America yelled. Canada spun around and pushed America back into England gently, placing a finger to his lips. The Faucherêve’s eyes saddened and he pushed out his bottom lip. “… but…. ” it mumbled.

     Germany frowned and stepped in front of Canada. “Enough!!!” Germany roared, “Now is the time for answers!” England smacked a hand to his forehead. “Good god, not this again,” he groaned. Russia stepped forwards wearing a ghoulish smile. “You were the one who almost killed Devil, aren’t you?” he growled. The Faucherêve tilted its head forwards, America’s smile on its lips. “”Mm? Yes, that was me,” it said calmly, “He did not do a good job of protecting my friend so he had to pay. I wish I had more time to finish him off!!” The Faucherêve’s expression darkened. “Because friends don’t leave friends to be killed by those who don’t love them!” Germany’s face filled with rage, his head practically steaming. “YOU BASTARD!” he thundered. A light flashed around the Faucherêve and it spread his arms out from its sides. “So allow me to finish the job!! I--” it stopped mid-sentence and smiled, its eyes clouding over. Canada tilted his head to the side. “What is it?” Canada asked, ignoring the looks he got from the others by talking to the creature with such normality. The Faucherêve closed its eyes. “Mm~ I hear him~” it mumbled. The Faucherêve opened its eyes and grinned. “Who?” France asked, his hand resting near his blade. “My best friend~” Suddenly, the Faucherêve’s appearance changed. It became an exact copy of Germany, apart from the eyes which still glowed neon blue.

     The Faucherêve clapped its hands together. “He’s woken up from his nap!” Germany stumbled back, astonished by the Faucherêve’s change. Japan quickly ran around the group, grabbing Germany’s collar. “Now is not the time to act so impulsively. You need to calm down,” Japan ordered. Germany growled, but complied. Canada stepped to the front of the group and held up a hand as if he was in class. The Faucherêve smiled at him. “Uhm… can I, well we… can we at least get your name before you leave?” Canada asked with a blank expression. “My name? It’s Germany~” the Faucherêve joked, smiling, which was unnatural to the nations since it was in Germany’s form. Canada shook his head and smiled. “No, no, your _real_ name, please?” Canada asked again politely. The Faucherêve’s mouth made an O shape and it nodded, understanding the nation. It spread out its arms and grinned, its teeth pointed and its eyes glowing.

**_“Humans call me Faucherêve. Friends call me Rêve~”_ **

     The Faucherêve waved a hand, smiling at the group, but it specifically grinned at Canada who seemed to be the only one who spoke to it with politeness. “Ta-ta~” And with that, the creature vanished. “WAIT!” Germany yelled, but it was too late. Germany jumped forwards, knocking England onto his back, and ran to where the creature had stood. “GOTTVERDAMMT!” Germany thundered, clenching his fists. Japan stepped towards Germany and held up his hands. “Germany-san, it’s alright. We will catch him another time,” Japan soothed. Germany wore a hurt expression and crossed his arms. “But what if he hurts Italy?” Germany whined. Canada closed his eyes and shook his head. “… No. He is a very kind… creature. Italy will be very safe with him,” Canada said, opening his violet eyes to see that the others were looking at him oddly. Canada shrugged, standing by his statement. “Well, if you’re done throwing a temper tantrum,” England said from the ground where he still lay on his back, his arms by his side. The nations turned to England, slightly shocked to see him in the snow. America snickered and walked over to England. “Whaaat, fallen and can’t get up?” America laughed. England huffed and craned his neck to glare at the younger nation. “OH SHUT UP!” he yelled, attempting to get up but failing. “I got him,” France mumbled he walked over to England's side and kneeled beside him. “Don’t,” England stated. France raised a brow and cocked his head. England’s frown melted and he held out a hand. “Ok. Fine. Please help me,” England mumbled. France smiled and pulled England to his feet, brushing snow from his back. Germany’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “… Er… Est tu mir-” Germany began. England glared at him and held up a hand. “Save it,” he growled. France chuckled and brushed snow from England’s hair.

     Canada sat in the snow and let out a sigh. He wore a tight frown. The nations looked to him. “Something wrong, bro?” America asked. Canada chuckled and placed his hand below his chin, resting his elbow on his leg. “Eh? Well, I suppose one of you won’t mind explaining what exactly is happening?” Canada laughed, his eyes falling on the floor. Russia clapped his hands together. “We are all in a dream world!” Russia cheered. Canada’s brows furrowed, Russia’s statement not helping. England walked over to Canada and pulled him up from the ground, shooting into a long explanation. “In our reality, Italy, Austria, and yourself fell into comas. This was caused the creature we just encountered, a dream reaper called the Faucherêve; Italy being the host of this dream world. If not taken out of this world, his mind will rot and the creature will move to the next host. That host would most likely be you since you were the second to fall into a coma. In order to save Italy, Austria, you, and any other nation who had fallen into a coma. We came into the dreamworld to rescue you all. Does that make sense?” England asked as he brushed some snow from Canada’s shoulders and looked into the younger nation’s eyes. Canada’s smiled and nodded. “It sounds insane, but, I’ll take your word for it!” Canada called out happily.

     England smiled and patted Canada on the back. “Canada-san?” Japan asked out of the blue. Canada looked up at Japan and smiled. “Yes?” Canada replied, his voice as smooth as velvet. “We all have weapons… are you armed in any way?” Japan asked. Canada frowned and placed a finger to his lips. After a minute he gasped and took a step back from England, making sure he was a fair distance from the group members. The nations watched as Canada placed his fists after extending his arms forwards, take a breath, and move them away while opening his palms. As his hands moved away, the ice hockey he had fought them with before as Temperance appeared above his hands. Once the stick was fully manifested, Canada grabbed it from the air and ran a hand over the ice, admiring the red maple leaves. “I am now, thanks for asking!” Canada chirped. Japan nodded and the nations watched as Canada waved a hand over the stick, causing it to vanish.

     England crossed his arms across his chest and looked around the icy field. “Anyways, we need to figure out what to do now. I don’t think there is anything left in this realm, so we may need to backtrack,” England announced. The nations silenced and then Japan raised a hand. “Well, there is that way Korea left while in the Median. Let’s go North,” Japan suggested. The group agreed to Japan’s idea quickly. Canada looked around the area and walked over to a small patch of poppies were two cards lay between the flower stems. “What’s this?” Canada asked. He frowned and looked over to the nations who had begun to walk North. “AHEM!” The nations spun around to see Canada holding the two cards up, a smile gracing his lips. The nations walked over to Canada quickly. England took the cards from Canada and looked them over. “Cards,” he said. Canada glared at England until he went more into detail. “They are cards of whoever we fight. Last remnants of their soul, I suppose.” Canada nodded and took one card from England.

     Canada's eyes widened and he showed the card to the others, the drawing facing the group. The drawing was of him as Temperance, a smirk gracing his lips as he appeared to be skating forwards holding Canada’s ice hockey stick. The phrase on the card read  _XIV- Temperance_. “Is my soul trapped in here??” Canada cried out, fear in his eyes. America’s hands shot up to his mouth. “Oh God! Free him!!” Japan took the card from Canada and slipped it into the deck of the other cards he had collected. “No one touchies the cards,” Japan growled darkly. Canada laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. England placed a hand on Canada’s shoulder. “Relax. It’s a soul imprint, nothing more of an image of what they used to be.” Canada nodded and frowned. “Okay? But you realize what I was wearing, right?” Canada commented. The nations looked at him, confused. Japan looked at the card and then to Canada who had realized they did not get what he meant. “It’s nothing… doesn't matter at all,” Canada laughed, “It’s just…. The outfit was something that I wore when I was younger, that’s all.” England placed a finger to his lips and gasped. “Oh, yes! You did wear that vest quite a bit.”

     England looked over the other card and handed to Japan. “Ah, here we are,” Japan mumbled, looking at the image. The image was of Devil who stood in a fighter stance, his scythe in a hand and a blue flame in the other. The phrase below the image read: _XV- Devil_. France huffed and looked away from the group. “Taking more of my cards, I see,” he mumbled quietly. “In the real world, they are yours. In this one, they are mine.” France rolled his eyes. With nothing else to do, the nations began to head North back the way they had originally come from.

* * *

     It was dark. Not too dark so nothing could be seen, but dark enough to send chills down one’s spine. China paced the ice floor, his fingers intertwined with each other. The way out of the cave he had walked through was blocked and his only means of escape was covered with debris. China’s lips tugged down as he watched his breath become a foggy cloud as it escaped his lips. “Ai-yah, this isn’t good. I haven’t seen the others in a long time. I hope everything is okay,” China mumbled to himself. China continued to pace across the ice floor. He clenched his fists and grimaced. “Though, what I really need to worry about is how the heck am I gETTING OUT OF HERE!” China shouted, anger painting across his face. China stopped in the center of the cave and hugged his shoulders, his expression melting. “They wouldn't leave me… would they?” China sniffed and wiped a tear from his cheek, refusing to give into his emotions. “… *sigh*... guys, where are you?” he wondered aloud. China spun around as a blast of light shined through the debris blocking the exit. “Whoa!” China gripped his blade and stepped away from the debris.

**“China? China are you in there?!”**

       China smiled at the familiar voice and ran up to the debris while letting go of his blade. “Is that you? Really you?!” China yelled as the cavern shook as a tremor passed by. “Stand back! I’m going to take this down!” The voice yelled. China quickly moved a few paces back away from the stairs. “Xiè tè!!” China cursed, covering his head as the debris exploded. As the dust faded, a hole was revealed in the wall which light shined through the opening. China stood as Russia walked through the opening and ran up to him with a bright smile on his face. “China! I finally found you!” Russia cried out happily. China smiled and placed both his hands on Russia’s shoulders. “Oh thank god! I thought I was going to be left here to die! How did you find me?!” China cried out, the joy in his voice clear. “I noticed you were missing from the group so I came looking for you. Sorry I did not come sooner!” Russia responded sweetly. “Well, it’s good that I’m found now. Did anything happen?” China asked. Russia nodded and took China’s hand in his own. “We all found Canada and got him back in our group. I’ll explain on the rest of the way,” Russia said while motioning to the open way. “Come on, I’ll take you North, that’s where everyone is going,” Russia stated. China grinned. “Oh, good. Show me the way!” China walked out of the open way, Russia trailing behind. Russia’s eyes glowed neon blue as China pulled him forwards.

 **“With pleasure.** **_Ehehehe~_ ** **”**


	16. The Night Town

     The Median looked the same as before, the grass was a light green and bright colored flowers sprung from the ground. The nations stood where they had first seen Hermit and Korea, facing the two paths. Germany placed his hands on his hips. “Alright, we made it back here. Now we should head North,” Germany commented, pointing to the path Korea had run down. The group walked North, the pathway being covered in light green grass and surrounded with flowers. Soon the nations encountered a deep and very long swamp, to their luck there was a long wooden boardwalk leading across the murky water. Canada stepped on the boardwalk, seeing the others hesitate, and began leading the way across the swamp. In a file line, the nations walked across the boardwalk, avoiding broken ends as the walkway split into other walkways. After almost half an hour, the nations finally crossed the boardwalk, stepping onto the other side of the swap.

     The scenery was similar to the green fields in the Median apart from the large clusters of yellow flowers sprouting from the ground. The nations walked up to the flowers that surrounded the pathway before them that split two mountains. “That is an unsettling amount of flowers,” England commented. Canada bent down and picked up one of the flowers as the nations grouped together. “If my memory serves me correctly, China woke up near them,” Germany said facing England as Canada took a deep whiff of the flower’s scent. To him, they smelled sweet and made his head spin. Canada giggled to himself and smelled the flowers again, unable to stop himself. “He acted weird when he was around them and said they made him dizzy. Be careful of these,” Germany said as he looked down at Canada, his eyes immediately widened at the sight of the nation holding a group of the flowers. America shrieked and pulled the flowers out of Canada’s hands, throwing them back into the patch. Canada laughed and fell onto his back, laying in the grass. “America, you’re silly… the flowers smell nicccccee,” Canada slurred, pointing a finger at America. “Canada-san, are you okay?” Japan asked as England pulled a bottle of water out of Germany’s bag. The pink journal they had found in the castle fell onto the grass. Canada grinned, picking up the journal. “Ohhhh, my journal!~” He giggled, flipping through the pages happily. “Right, let’s get your head straight,” England said, taking the journal from Canada.

     Before the nation could protest, England pulled Canada’s head back and poured water on his face. Canada’s eyes widened. “MAPLE!!!” Canada pulled from England, coughing as he quickly wiped water from his eyes and face. “England…  why?” Canada moaned as he dried his glasses. “You sniffed the flowers right after I specifically warned you all not to,” Germany explained, pulling Canada to his feet. “Oh?” Canada questioned with a confused expression, “I don’t remember but….  I’m sorry.” Canada pulled off his jacket which was soaking wet and tied it around his waist. To their surprise, he wore the exact outfit he had worn as Temperance. “Is that Temperance’s outfit?” Russia asked, looking at Canada’s outfit as he ran his hands through his wet hair which had darkened to America’s hair color. “It’s what I wore as a kid, so I don’t think I’d refer it to Temperance’s outfit,” Canada mumbled as he tried to tie his jacket higher up his waist since it was so long. “Here you go,” England said as he handed the journal back to Canada. “Oh, my journal, I had wondered where this went. Thank you,” Canada said happily, flipping through the pages. His face fell as he read the text. “I don’t remember writing this… ” he whispered to himself quietly. “Pardon?” France asked. Canada looked up, his smile returning. “Nothing, nothing. Shall we go?” Canada asked, looking at the others as he pulled a pen from his coat pocket and began to scribble in the journal. “Sure, it’s a good thing China isn’t here to get dizzy from the flowers. Uhuhuhu….” Russia commented, his face immediately melting as his laughter faded.

     The nations found that the scenery would not stay the same as they moved on, they found that out quite quickly. A few feet down the pathway, the green meadows turned into dark dry rocky hills with no sign of green in sight. The nations walked up a set of stairs up against the hill, which now appeared to be the top of a large set of caverns. They walked through a path, passing by entrances to tunnels they say no interest in, and observed the rocky walls. The top of the cavern seemed to stretch a long way forwards, the end blocked by the towering mounds of dark brown rocks. As the group passed another entrance into the caverns, an object in the cave caught America’s eye. “Is that a chest?” America asked, peeking to the cavern. Canada walked into the cave, approaching the far too familiar purple chest. England’s eyes widened as Canada reached the chest. “Canada, watch watch out it may be a--” The chest came alive as Canada placed a hand on the top of it, its teeth baring and it’s eye glowing red. Before the others could run into the cave, Canada quickly pulled his hand away, his journal and pen in his other hand. The Canadian kicked the chest, which had lunged forwards, sending it flying into a wall. The chest shattered on impact with the wall, falling onto the ground in a unmoving pile of debris. “-Trap… ” England finished as Canada turned to the group with a sheepish smile. “Sorry… ” he laughed. The nations looted the chest, finding 750 silver Heta coins. Quickly, they left the cavern.

     Soon after, the group encountered a steep staircase leading up a tall mountain. The end of the stairs was hidden by a thick fog higher up the mountain. “Up we go~,” Russia announced as the group began walking up the long stairs. As they walked higher and higher, the sky changed from a light blue to a deep orange. The clouds turned a light orange, similar to the sky’s color. America laughed. “Looks like it’s almost night time,” he said as he nudged Matthew. His brother nodded as he continued to write in his journal. By the time that the atmosphere had seemed to turn into a dim red hue, the nations reached the top of the mountain. The path before them finished, giving them the only option to turn to a rocky ‘path’ leading to the right. The group silenced as they continued their way North in search of Korea. Germany tucked his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky. The red and orange colors were quickly replaced with a dark sky full of thousands of stars. Germany smiled at the sky. With all that was happening on Earth, it was rare to see such a clear sky, it was almost refreshing. The stars provided them with the light needed to continue their path and flowers that grew from the ground gave off a white glow. “Beautiful, eh?” Germany’s mind snapped out of his trance and he turned his head. “Hmm?” Canada smiled and pointed his pen to the sky. “Beautiful. Aren’t they? Such a sight is quite rare these days… ” Canada mumbled, a smile on his lips. Germany nodded and looked up at the sky again, admiring the stars.

     The group silenced as they continued their way North in search of Korea. Germany tucked his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky. The red and orange colors were quickly replaced with a dark sky full of thousands of stars. Germany smiled at the sky. With all that was happening on Earth, it was rare to see such a clear sky, it was almost refreshing. The stars provided them with the light needed to continue their path and flowers that grew from the ground gave off a white glow. “Beautiful, eh?” Germany’s mind snapped out of his trance and he turned his head. “Hmm?” Canada smiled and pointed his pen to the sky. “Beautiful. Aren’t they? Such a sight is quite rare these days… ” Canada mumbled, a smile on his lips. Germany nodded and looked up at the sky again, admiring the stars.

      France stopped beside a patch of the flowers and frowned. “I didn’t think these would be able to grow here at this altitude,” France commented. The group gathered beside the flowers, recognizing the yellow petals and the sweet smell that had caused China to act odd and for Canada act in an almost drunk manner. “Almost seems like a dream weed at this point,” England remarked. Canada tucked his notebook and pen in his pocket and clasped his hands together, looking back up at the stars. “The stars are very pretty up here. There are so many of them… ” Canada mumbled as he wore a wide grin. America gasped and grabbed Canada by the shoulders. “Oh, gee! The flowers have Canada all hopped up again! Somebody do something!” America cried out. Canada laughed as England pulled America away from Canada. “Relax, he’s just been stargazing,” Germany commented. America laughed and placed a hand on the back of his neck, mumbling a quiet apology.

     The group continued down their path, soon encountering a wooden post with two lit lanterns hanging from the post. The laurns were made from a thin red paper, the area around it glowing a red hue. England’s eyes widened. “Lanterns? This far out onto the mountains?” England questioned. Russia touched the warm paper and frowned. “They look… familiar,” Russia murmured beneath his breath. They passed the post, encountering a few more on their way, but finally reached the end of the mountain. At the end of the mountain stood a tall torii gate made of gray stone. A staircase of stone steps laid past it, leading down the mountain. Beside the gate were two posts with lanterns, the red hue of light giving the area an eerie feel. Russia held a hand near the light and closed his eyes. “I never realized until now, these are quite warm,” he mumbled. Canada frowned and tilted his head to the side. “It must be quite a powerful candle to emit such heat,” Canada remarked, feeling the warm heat emitting from the lanterns. “But for a chill mountain top, that’s quite welcoming.” Japan took a step back from the group, almost stepping into a pool of water behind them which they had not noticed. Japan kneeled and placed a hand on the surface of the water. “This water… ” Japan’s eyes widened. Germany leaned over the pool. “What is it, Japan?” Germany asked his friend. Japan smiled and stood. He pulled a canteen out of Germany bag which they had acquired from the fairy with the red bow. “We should take some with us, it's very refreshing.” England looked into the pool, the water seemed to glow. “It appears to be magical. We should take some,” England said as Japan collected a fair amount of water in the canteen.

     Canada frowned and tilted his head to the side. “It must be quite a powerful candle to emit such heat,” Canada remarked, feeling the warm heat emitting from the lanterns. “But for a chill mountain top, that’s quite welcoming.” Japan took a step back from the group, almost stepping into a pool of water behind them which they had not noticed. Japan kneeled and placed a hand on the surface of the water. “This water… ” Japan’s eyes widened. Germany leaned over the pool. “What is it, Japan?” Germany asked his friend. Japan smiled and stood. He pulled a canteen out of Germany bag which they had acquired from the fairy with the red bow. “We should take some with us, it's very refreshing.” England looked into the pool, the water seemed to glow. “It appears to be magical. We should take some,” England said as Japan collected a fair amount of water in the canteen.

      The group gathered by the torii gate and walked down the steep steps. As they traveled down the mountain, posts painted red with old fashioned lanterns appeared farther down the stairs. Pools of water dripped down the rocks. They seemed to give the area a comforting feel, to comforting for some nations. To Germany’s notice, the yellow flowers became to grow around the area more commonly. The sweet aroma from the flowers reached the nations causing them to feel dizzy. Finally, the nations reached the bottom of the mountain, shocked by what lay before them. A stone pathway led through the light brown soil through a gap in a long wooden fence. Cherry blossom trees lined the fence, the petals glowed a light pink and wavered as wind blew through the branches. America punched a fist in the air. “Whoa! Civilization!” He cried out happily. France looked up at the night sky and frowned. “We’ve been traveling for so long, it’s already night time,” he remarked. Japan crossed his hands across his chest as the group approached the gap in the wooden fence. “I was not aware dream worlds had a concept of night and day.” England scoffed and placed his hands on his hips. He was clearly frustrated, his nose scrunched up and his brows furrowed. “They don’t. This is quite odd,” England growled. Canada smiled and took a step forwards, seemingly familiar with the area. “If I remember correctly, this is the Night Realm,” Canada explained while he motioned up at the sky, “It’s always night here no matter what time it is.”

      Canada pulled a pocket watch from his vest pocket, checking the time as the chain dangled down to his hip. America cheered. “So it’s like an forever night type of town? My kinda place!!!” America jumped through the gap the the fence, running up to a stone statue of what appeared to be a stone panda. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” America yelled, excitement in his eyes. Canada rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his forehead as his other hand tucked his watch away. England took a step forwards. “Remember, we are looking for Korea. He may be the only clue to whoever is the next prisoner,”  England explained, looking towards the other group members. America nodded his head enthusiastically as he jumped with joy. England scoffed. France walked up to England and placed a hand on his shoulder, his other wrapping around Canada’s waist. “Oh relax, Angleterre. It’s been awhile since we’ve had a safe place to be in. Let him has his fun.” France smirked and nudged Canada’s shoulder. Canada smiled and tied his jacket tighter around his waist, making sure his journal did not fall from the pocket. England hummed and walked forwards towards America. France released Canada and response and followed the nation, the others behind him. “Whatever, let’s go.”

     Germany frowned as they followed the stone path forwards. As they walked, they passed mats of green fabric laid on the sides of the road. Different flowers, objects, and foods covered the green mats and wooden wheel barrows lay beside the road. Soon the nations encountered a cluster of colorful homes with paper windows, the roofs decorated with colorful tiles. The group stood in the center of a four way crossroad, observing the homes for any life. Russia’s eyes widened and he pointed down one road, glee enveloping his features. “Its that…? It is! Its is!” Russia called out happily. The nations looked to where he pointed. Beside a green mat covered with a few sweets, stood China wearing what they had seen him in before. Russia ran up to China and place a hand on his shoulder. “China!!~” Russia cried out. China jumped and turned around, a calm smile on his face. “There you all are!” He cried out, pulled Russia into a quick hug. The two walked back to the group. “I thought I’d never see you all again!” China cheered, leaning on Russia’s shoulder. France took a step forwards, his skin pale. “How did you get out the chasm?” France asked. China tapped a finger to his chin and shrugged his expression blank. “To be honest… I’m not exactly sure. I remember walking around a lot, then a door opened and I managed to get out,” China explained quickly.

     China crossed his hands over his chest and frowned, his eyes darkening. “Thanks for trying to find me by the way,” he growled coldly. Japan tilted his head to the side and placed a hand on China’s shoulder. “Sarcasm does not suit you, nii-san.” Japan smiled slightly. “Can you blame me?” he replied, smirking. Japan shrugged. “I suppose not. It’s good to have you back.” China nodded and looked around the town. “Good to be back. By the way, what are we doing?” he asked. England stepped forwards, gesturing around the area. “We’re trying to find Korea. He’s probably somewhere in the town,” England explained. China nodded, a smile gracing his lips. America jumped up and down, tugging at Canada’s sleeve. “Well, we can’t find him just standing around! Let’s go exploring!” America yelled happily. England looked around the group, a hand cupping his chin. “I suppose we could split into groups to find him,” he suggested. Germany nodded and addressed the group, “We’ll meet back here in fifteen minutes. If you find Korea, detain him. If you go missing we’ll go find you. If you don’t have him with you when we find you, we’ll have a problem.” America nodded and pulled at Canada’s sleeve, pointing at a group of cherry blossom trees. “Yeah, yeah! Come on Canada let’s go!” America called out. Canada laughed, steadying the nation. “Sure, let’s go then.” America beamed and pulled the nation up the Northern path.

     Japan looked back down the path they had walked up. “I will go down South; I thought I spotted a market place with some wall scrolls,” he commented. Japan walked back down South towards the green mats. France chuckled and placed his hands on his hips. “Well I believe I spotted a _special_ place on the way here,” he murmured. England groaned in disgust as France laughed. He waved goodbye and skipped down the left pathway, leaving the four group members left alone. China tugged at Russia coat and pointed down the right pathway. “Oh, there is a field outside of town, too. Russia, I wanna show you something I saw on my way in there. We’ll look for him around there,” China remarked. Russia grinned and held out a hand. “Sounds good to me!” England and Germany watched as Russia and China headed down the path. After they disappeared from view, England turned to face Germany with a frown on his lips. “Uh… did China seem a bit off to you?” England asked Germany. The German bit his bottom lip and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “What do you mean?” Germany questioned. England sighed and leaned his weight on one leg, his hands on his hips. “He didn’t seem as enthusiastic as usual,” England noted. Germany hummed and shrugged his shoulders. “Well, we did leave him behind in the ice caves. I think he has a reason to be mad at us,” Germany presented. England hummed in agreement. A silence fell upon them as they stood in the center of the town. England shifted his feet and let out a long sigh. Germany looked up from the ground where he had focusing on and watched as England pointed at the North pathway. “Should we… go?...” England suggested.  “Ja,” Germany quipped quietly. England nodded and turned to the Northern path. “All right then.”

      After they disappeared from view, England turned to face Germany with a frown on his lips. “Uh… did China seem a bit off to you?” England asked Germany. The German bit his bottom lip and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “What do you mean?” Germany questioned. England sighed and leaned his weight on one leg, his hands on his hips. “He didn’t seem as enthusiastic as usual,” England noted. Germany hummed and shrugged his shoulders. “Well, we did leave him behind in the ice caves. I think he has a reason to be mad at us,” Germany presented. England hummed in agreement. A silence fell upon them as they stood in the center of the town. England shifted his feet and let out a long sigh. Germany looked up from the ground where he had focusing on and watched as England pointed at the North pathway. “Should we… go?...” England suggested.  “Ja,” Germany quipped quietly. England nodded and turned to the Northern path. “All right then.”

     A bit further up the path, they came upon a large red drum stood upon four wooden pegs. Germany mumbled something beneath his breath quietly. “I’m sorry, what did you say?” England inquired. Germany’s eyes widened for a moment ad he cleared his throat. “I just said this looked like something at Japan’s place,” Germany clarified. England tilted his head, looking over the red fabric encircling the outer center of the drum. “Oh?” Germany nodded and placed a hand on the back of his neck. “Once, Italy and I attended a sort of drum festival in Japan. I believe he participated in it as well,” Germany mused, a smile gracing his lips, “The times we had off work yo do something with just the three of us were nice.” Germany’s expression hardened and he turned from the drum. “I hope we can get Italy in time. I don’t want that memory to become painful.” England placed a hand on Germany’s shoulder and the two continued up the path. They passed what China had been looking at, England stopped beside it. “Well, this is…  interesting. I wonder why China was looking at it,” England mumbled. The object was a crystal ball placed on top of a red and gold.

     Germany frowned and observed the other objects on the map which just appeared to be a variety of foods. “Probably because of how out of place it is,” Germany suggested. England placed a hand in a red wooden box and pulled out a handful of coins. “All of these coins are fake, makes sense why they’d be for sale.” Germany picked up a coin and tore the gold, revealing a dark brown inside. “Their chocolate coins,” Germany elaborated. England pocketed a few and dumped the rest back into the box. A smile graced the Englishman’s lips. “Hm, reminds me back when America was young. He found out about my pirate days and asked for my treasure. I gave him chocolate coins.” England chuckled. “Silly boy didn’t know I meant for him to eat them, so when he did, he came crying to me that he was sorry he ate my treasure,” England continued happily, “Though for a while after, anytime I gave him coins, he’d attempt to eat them first. He learned eventually, not everything is chocolate.” Germany nodded. “I feel as though that might explain something,” Germany remarked. England laughed and pointed farther up the path. “Shall we?”

     Further up the path was Canada and America. The Canadian stood beside a few crates of spices set upon a green mat while America stood not too far away beside a mat covered with fruits. England and Germany approached Canada, who just smiled at them sweetly. Canada’s jacket was laid across the mat for he supposedly was drying it out. “How’s the searching going?” England asked as they stood before the Canadian. Canada smiled and placed his hands on his hips. “So far nothing yet. Despite there being a lot of buildings, food and markets here, there doesn’t seem to be anyone around,” Canada said as he pursed his lips. Germany frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. “Well that’s annoying,” he mumbled. Canada nodded and frowned, his lips tugging downwards. “America thinks if we eat the food, someone is bound to come over and say something. I doubt that though… ” Canada murmured with an annoyed expression. “If he continues so he’ll turn into a gluttonous pig,” England growled. Germany raised a brow and crossed one leg over the other. “I thought he already was,” he snickered beneath his breath. England’s mouth hung open and he started at Germany. Before the German could say anything,  England began laughing quietly. “Hey now… ” Canada threatened. Germany and England quieted and mumbled a silent apology. “Anyway, we’ll keep looking around,” Canada said smoothly, a smile returning to his lips. Germany and England nodded and turned to America. “How’s searching?” Germany called out to the American. America turned around,

     Germany raised a brow and crossed one leg over the other. “I thought he already was,” he snickered beneath his breath. England’s mouth hung open and he started at Germany. Before the German could say anything,  England began laughing quietly. “Hey now… ” Canada threatened. Germany and England quieted and mumbled a silent apology. “Anyway, we’ll keep looking around,” Canada said smoothly, a smile returning to his lips. Germany and England nodded and turned to America. “How’s searching?” Germany called out to the American. America turned around, an apple in his hand. He gave a muffled response, food clearly in his mouth. England groaned and placed a hand on his forehead. “Oh for heaven’s sakes, chew with your mouth closed, boy!” England yelled angrily. America swallowed his food and waved a hand. He then continued to eat the apple, ignoring them. “How do you live with this?” Germany asked England as Canada returned to drying out his coat. England shrugged and pointed back down the pathway. “Fair to much patience, tea and headache medicine. Come on, let’s just keep looking.”

     England and Germany turned around, leaving the Northern path to the brothers, and walked to the left pathway which France had gone down. They walked past several orange roofed homes until they came to the end of the path, blocked by a row of cherry blossom trees. France stood before a house similar to the ones the passed. The road was a light orange with lanterns hanging from the shingles, the structure made of dark brown wood, and the walls made of a light brown paper. “Any luck?” Germany asked as they walked up to France. The Frenchman laughed and leaned on the wooden door. “Not too well. Remember when I mentioned seeing a brothel?” France asked wearing a tired expression. Germany shook his head but assumed that he had but the matter had slipped his mind. “It wasn’t actually a brother, was it?” Germany stated coldly.

     England groaned and placed a hand on his forehead. “You moron!!” he hissed. France laughed nervously and threw his hands up. “How was I supposed to know!?” France cried out. Germany sighed and pointed at the building before them. “Then, pray tell, what exactly is this place?” Germany questioned. France sighed and swung open the door to reveal the empty interior of the building. “I’m not exactly sure what this place is. The whole place is empty. In fact, most of the buildings here seem empty,” France explained. He shut the door and shrugged, his blonde hair resting on his shoulders. England hummed beneath his breath as Germany looked around the houses. “Now that you mention it, it is strangely quiet here. We haven’t even had a battle in a long while,” Germany observed. The group quieted. The only sound heard was the wind blowing through the tree’s branches and their breaths. “I’ll try to find somebody around here,” France murmured, breaking the silence. England nodded. “With any luck, Korea is still here, this ‘lack of people’ may make looking for him either easier or harder,” England remarked. France nodded while Germany and England said their goodbyes as they headed back to the center of the town.

     Back in the center, Germany and England walked down the southern path to find Japan. They walked past the market, the green mats were covered with objects like porcelain and foods. Soon, they walked up to one mat with wall scrolls laid upon it, the brush strokes painted on the paper. Japan looked up the paper as they approached them. “So, Japan. Find anything?” Germany asked Japan who pointed to the scrolls. “I found the wall scrolls I saw earlier. They are overpriced though… ” Japan replied. England frowned. “You realize you can not bring these home with you, correct?” England asked sternly. Japan frowned and tilted his head to the side. “Why not?” Japan asked. England rolled his eyes. “You are in a dream. These things do not exist,” England snapped. Japan’s eyes widened and he hugged his arms around his waist. Japan looked down at the ground with a depressed expression. “Ah… right. All a dream. How foolish of me to think that this was… ” Japan stammered. England sighed, his expression was blank. “Seriously, with all these strange events, you still don’t get it.” Japan silenced and continued to look down at the ground. Germany frowned and turned to England, his eyes filled with anger. “Don’t talk to him like that. He slipped up, there is no need to-” Germany began. Japan looked up at them, his eyes were teary. “I am sorry. I will try harder. Excuse me,” Japan muttered. Before they could speak another word, Japan ran up the pathway back towards the center of town.

     Germany turned to England seething with anger. England hummed beneath his breath as Germany placed his hands on his hips. “Tch, now look what you did. Just because he is my ally does not give you the right to talk down to him like that,” Germany growled. England rolled his eyes and scoffed. “It’s dangerous for one to be in that mindset. To believe this is all reality would damage him in the long run,” England replied sternly. His expression softened and he looked towards where Japan had run. “But I do apologize if I seemed harsh, I did not mean to hurt his feelings or anything like that,” England mumbled. Germany grimaced and looked back up the pathway. “I’m not the one you should be apologizing to,” Germany voiced. England nodded and placed his hands in his pockets. “Fine fine. When we gather together, I’ll apologize personally,” England said calmly. Germany nodded and the two of them walked back to the center of town, standing in the center of the roads. “Time’s almost up, let’s wait here for now,” Germany suggested. England pulled out his watch and nodded. Barely ten minutes had passed by. They stood silently for a for a few minutes but it seemed that the others were not joining them soon. Germany sighed. “We might be too early,” Germany grumbled. “Very possible,” England replied quickly. Germany looked up at the stars, they were brighter than he had ever seen in their reality. “I wonder if anyone had any luck so far.”

* * *

     World walked across a stone path quickly; Chariot's bright red cape rested on his shoulders. He wore a snarl on his face, eyes glowing neon red, and his fists clenched. He stomped past a long house, the lanterns hanging from the roof designed with gold patterns and a row of small French doors were stamped on top the thin light brown paper walls. Japan ran forwards as World disappeared around the corner of the pathway. “That’s… !!” Japan exclaimed, his eyes widened. Japan ran behind a patch of cherry blossom trees as another figure came into view. He peeked through the branches to see Korea walk up the long house, wearing the same outfit they had seen him in, and enter the home. Japan walked out from behind the trees and placed a hand on his face. “That was the other Korea?” Japan pondered and he nodded after a moment. “Yes it was, I am sure of it!” Japan walked up to the door, hesitating beside it. “Wait I should observe them before I just barge in. I do not want to be outmatched,” Japan mumbled quietly. He sneaked up to one of the open windows, a white smoke trailed out past the shutters into the air. Japan frowned at the sweet smell of the smoke and looked inside the building.

     Inside the house was a long red carpet, yet most of the other objects were hidden by a thick white fog. Yet, what Japan could see shocket him. In the center of the room, stood a yellow beaker with smoke emitting from it surrounded by Thailand, Taiwan, Korea, and Hong Kong who sat on purple cushions. In the center of the circle was China, who wore a red changstan, and grinned happily. Japan slapped a hand over his mouth, luckily the group had their backs to him. “Ahahaha! I love you all~ You’re such a wonderful family, aru!” China called out. Japan frowned. _Is that… dream China?_ Japan thought, his eyes wide, _He does look different but… something is very wrong_. Japan squinted, catching a glimpse of China’s eyes. The whites of his eyes were tinted pink and his pupils were slightly dilated. “Ah, I don’t need any friends, just my family and that giant panda of a nation!” China sang as he placed his hands on his cheeks, “I’m glad everyone deserted me in the caves and left me for dead! More family for us all, aru!” Japan frowned, biting his bottom lip. Korea clapped his hands together, his curl bouncing. “Yay!!!” Korea cheered. Japan shook his head and his frown deepened. _Did he say… deserted in the caves?_ Japan questioned himself. China stretched his hands up to the sky and grinned. “And more opium courtesy of the panda!!!” China cried out gleefully. Korea smiled. “Double yay!!” He cheered and the others cheered causing China to laugh.

     Japan stepped away from the window, his hands by his sides. “That… isn’t a fake China… ” Japan mumbled, his eyes widened suddenly. “That’s the real one!!!” Japan slapped a hand over his mouth and grimaced. “I-I have to warn everyone! I- -…” Japan placed a hand over his chest, his back arching, and his face flushed red. “I-I can’t breathe…. No… no! Not again!!” Japan closed his eyes as his body enveloped in a blast of yellow light. “aaAAAAAAHHH!!!” he screamed in agony as a single thought crossed his mind. _I pray the fake has not done anything yet!_

* * *

     Russia smiled happily as China led him into a green field. Patches of the yellow flowers and tall grass were scattered around the area, a single leafless tree stood beside a river not to far from them. “This is the place,” China mused as he stood a foot away from Russia, his back facing the nation. Russia walked up behind him and hummed as he looked around the area. “Oh good! It’s very nice here,” Russia proclaimed. He tilted his head to the side. “What did you want to show me?” Russia asked sweetly. China stayed silent, his back still facing Russia. China grinned ghoulishly, his teeth sharp as knives and his pupils dilated. “Ehehe~ You’re a sneaky Devil~” China snarled. Russia’s eyes widened and his brows raised. “… What?” he asked. China smirked and pulled something from his coat. He spun around and pulled a knife into Russia’s chest beside his heart. His coat immediately began to stain a deep red.

     Russia’s mouth hung open and he stood still with shock. China’s sharp smile grew and his eyes were drained of any sign of life, glowing a neon blue. Russia tried to move, but he couldn’t, none of his limbs would respond. All he could do was watch as his ‘friend’ plunged the dagger deeper into his chest. “You thought you could get away with letting one of my kind friends leave me?~” China hissed, his eyes sunken in and his lips still pulled into a ghoulish grin. Russia’s eyes widened as the knife twisted, his mind screamed but all he could do was a let out a small whimper. Blood began to drip down Russia’s lips. China laughed and stood on his toes, his now neon eyes staring into Russia’s deep purple eyes. “You may just be inhabiting Russia’s body now, but I know you’re in there, Devil! This is your fault!” China, no, the _Faucherêve_ , sang. Russia choked and his face flushed with sudden anger. “Y… you’re not… ” Russia stammered angrily. The Faucherêve smirked and tilted its head to the side. “Not your best friend? Of course not, silly?” the Faucherêve said with a smug smile.

     The Faucherêve pulled the blood covered knife from Russia chest. The nation collapsed to the grass, laying on his stomach. He gripped the grass and coughed blood, the red liquid dripping from his lips. Blood began to stain the grass, spreading blood over the ground. The Faucherêve grinned and tapped Russia with the tip of its shoe. “There, that should do it~ Ehehehe~.” It waved its hand and began to walk away from the field, leaving Russia to die. “It’s nothing personal, I just hate losing friends.” And with that, it disappeared. Russia coughed and attempted to move his arms effortlessly. “Ggck… I… can’t get up… I have to warn them… I… ” Russia stuttered as his world darkened.


	17. Moon

     England and Germany stood in silence, waiting for the others to return. Germany checked England’s watch which England held open in his palm. “What’s taking everyone so long?” Germany questioned aloud seeing that they were all over five minutes late. Abruptly, Japan appeared before the two in a flash. “Everyone!” Japan cried out, stumbling forwards. Germany caught Japan and helped him stand. “Where’d you come from??” Germany inquired, his face pale as Japan’s face flushed a light red. “Nevermind that right now! China is not China!” Japan yelled sharply. England tilted his head to the side and scowled. “Er… run that by us again?” England asked. Japan huffed and pointed towards the right path. “I was looking around and in the den, over that way. I saw China in red robes, but I do not think it was simply his dream counterpart,” Japan clarified and his expression shadowed. “That China with Russia is a fake! I swear it is the truth!!” England huffed and crossed his arms across his chest, pocketing his watch. “How do you know it isn’t his dream self?” he questioned sternly. Japan’s face paled. “I-I don’t know! He was talking about being trapped in the ice cave and us abandoning him. I can just feel it!” Japan cried out. England nodded. “Let’s go take a look, I can usually see if it’s a real or fake,” England affirmed. Germany looked up the North path and his face paled, the green mat they had found China beside was empty. “Where did everything go?” Germany asked as he pointed towards the empty green mat. England’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. “They were right there a moment ago!” he cried out as Japan lips tugged downwards. “Something is definitely not right here.”

     They walked to the right pathway, passing by a group of green leaved trees. A frown crept onto Germany’s expression. “The trees… ” he mumbled. Japan frowned as they walked past the trees and squinted. “I don’t recall the trees being this color. Were they not cherry blossoms a few moments ago?” Japan questioned. England’s frown deepened and he pulled the two along. “Let’s hurry.” The group quickly reached the den, approaching the entrance. The lanterns were now plain and the white smoke no longer drifted from the open window. Germany swung open the door to reveal Thailand, Taiwan, Korea, and Hong Kong sitting where Japan had seen them before. In the center, sitting a purple pillow, was China who wore his usual deep green military outfit with a light red sash wrapped around his upper arm. England’s eyes widened and he took a step back. “Wait― China?!” England cried out. Japan frowned, the bubbling yellow beaker that emitted the sweet white smoke was gone. China smiled and waved at the nations, unfazed by their sudden entrance. “Hello! I found Korea, just like you said!” China called out. Japan’s expression immediately clouded. “Where is Russia-san!?” Japan snarled.

     China cocked his head to the side, a plain smile still resting on his lips. “Mm, I don’t know,” China replied calmly as his smile grew, “He said he had to do something!” Germany began to feel irritated and his fists clenched. “Liar!” he thundered. China continued to smile as England took a step forwards. “Where is the real China?! We know you’re a fake!” England growled as his green eyes flashed. China’s smiled melted and he sat silently. He eyed the nations carefully. The nations quickly took a step back as China grinned, revealing a set of sharp teeth. China’s eyes became neon blue, his pupils dilated and his brows sharpening. “Well, there goes that idea!” the Faucherêve hissed, its sudden change of nature taking the nations aback. “What??” England gasped. The Faucherêve stood, brushing its pant legs. “Seems I have to go and tend to something as well, I’ll leave you to the mercy of my siblings~ **Ehehehe~** ,” it sang as it vanished.

     Japan placed a hand on his blade. Germany, Japan, and England stuck close together, eyeing the other nations with care. “Rêve was the one masquerading as him… ” Japan murmured beneath his breath. England clenched his fists. “We have to find him!” he hissed. The group ran to the door. Instantly, Korea rose and blocked their path as he stood in front of the exit. “Not so fast!! Master told me to get rid of you! If you want to pass, you’re going to have to defeat me!” Korea challenged as he pulled two long white fans from his robes. Japan’s expression darkened. “With pleasure,” he mumbled. Japan drew his katana and held it in front of him as Germany and England prepared to battle. With speed, Korea swung his fan forwards, sending a gust of air slamming into the nations. They stumbled back, careful not to step over one of the other nations who watched them in silence. Japan quickly brought up his blade, blocking an attack from Korea. Then, Germany flicked his whip forwards, knocking one of the fans from Korea’s hand. The nation hissed and sent a wave of wind towards Germany, knocking the nation off of his feet. Seizing the moment, England sent a wave of light forwards, the beams bursting from his hand. Korea let out a shout as the beams crashed into his chest, sending him into the wall beside the door. The white fan flew from his hand, sliding a few feet away. England conjured a blue flame and burnt Korea's fans, ending the battle.

     Korea raised his hand up, leaning against the wall for support. “Gwuah… you didn’t have to hit so hard,” he complained, placing a hand on his bruised arm. He nodded his head to the door. “Go. Aniki is in the building in the fields. Please… save him. If not for you, but for me too,” Korea pleaded with tired eyes. England cocked his head to the side. “For you?” he questioned. Korea sighed. “Master has taken away my family, he is the only one I have left. But when your friend was put into him… he is no longer as he used to be,” Korea explained in a melancholic tone. His eyes fell to the ground. “Please… save Aniki… ” he murmured. Japan helped Germany up from the floor where he had fallen. “We will do our best,” Japan replied. England turned to Japan and held up a hand. “Japan, wait,” England said, catching his attention. “I want you to stay behind with them.” Japan eyes widened and he took a step towards England. “Why?” he asked, slightly annoyed. England held up his hands in defense. “They may tell us more information about the area. And technically you are their brethren with your dream self in you,” England offered as an explanation.

     Japan looked at the floor, his clasped his hands together. “… But, I want to help,” he grumbled sadly. Germany placed a hand on Japan’s shoulder. “You will help us by doing this, you’ll help a lot. We can handle Rêve, take care of them.” Germany smiled slightly as Japan nodded. Korea grinned and took Japan by the hand. “Turn that frown upside-down, da-zeeee~ It’ll be like old times, Hermit!” Korea laughed happily. Japan nodded, a smile gracing his lips. “Ah, actually my name is Japan. What is yours?” he asked. Korea beamed and tugged at his curl. “My name is **_Moon_**! I am the eighteenth arcana!” he cheered with a smile. Japan nodded. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Moon. And, what are these other’s names?” Japan asked, nodding to the other sitting on the purple cushions. Moon shrugged and led Japan over to the two empty cushions. “No idea, actually,” he revealed as he sat on one of the cushions. “When Master fused my brother and your friend together, they just appeared. Master said it was his family. They don’t really speak.” Moon placed his hands on his lap and smiled. Japan nodded, sitting down as well. “I see, so they are merely illusions,” he affirmed. Moon nodded quickly and smirked. “Yea, but they can still interact with stuff! They give pretty good hugs! Would ya like one?” he asked smugly. Japan tripped over his words but before he could reply Moon pulled Japan over to him. “Come on, you guys!! Group hug for our brother!!” Moon called out as Japan stiffened. “N-Nani??” Japan muttered as the illusions stood and grouped around Japan, forming a large group hug. Japan smiled and looked over to Germany and England. “Well… I wouldn’t mind staying around here for a little longer,” he called out with a smile. England laughed. “Good to see you got it handled,” he replied. Germany placed a hand on the door, waving goodbye. “We’ll be back soon,” he called. Japan waved goodbye in reply as Germany and England left.

     Germany and England stood outside the den, looking towards a path on the right of them. “This way then,” England murmured, leading to the path. Germany followed beside him as they walked away from the house. As they trekked through a patch of trees, staying on the growing path. The scenery became to change. No more houses were in sight and the stone path ended as an earthy one began. Patches of green grass began to appear with the yellow flowers popping up around the area. Soon, they walked around a bend and found themselves in a tree-filled field. Germany frowned as the observed that a few cherry blossom trees seemed to grow in the area, far from the town. At the end of the area, a forest of cherry blossoms appeared. A pathway ran through the middle of the forest. “Very strange…” Germany mumbled as they walked through the trail, gazing at the trees. England hummed in agreement. The patches of trees in the path became frequent for they had to maneuver around the trees to continue their way. Germany and England walked through the trees into an opening, stopping in their tracks as they faced a large tower.

     The structure was similar to the houses in the town but much longer with many stories stretching high into the sky. Lit lanterns hung from the tiles, lighting the area. The entrance of the building was a deep green, decorated with golden dragons. A row of yellow flowers grew around the building, giving off a sweet scent. “Well this is certainly new,” Germany announced as he looked up the building. England gulped and glanced at the light brown paper walls. “Where on Earth did this even come from?” he cried out, his hands stretched out from his sides. Germany cocked his head to the side, straining to see the very top of the building. “Considering the string things happening in this world, this shouldn't be a large surprise,” Germany replied. The two jumped as a figure approached them. “So it wasn’t me who noticed this thing towering over the town all of a sudden,” France called out as he approached them. “France!” England exclaimed, a hand to his chest. France laughed, realizing he had startled them. “Bonjour,” he purred as he winked. England scoffed as France placed his hand on his hips. “Anyway, I had no luck finding Korea.” England crossed his arms and huffed. “We found him, and we found out that the China with us earlier was actually Rêve,” England exclaimed. France gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth. His face paled and he looked around. “What!? Where is our China??” France questioned rapidly. Germany sighed. “We don’t know, all we know is that Rêve is in this building,” Germany muttered, pointing a hand to the tall structure. France hummed and clasped his hands together. “Should we go get the others?” he asked quietly. Germany nodded. “You go assemble the other three, make sure they’re safe. Once you find them all, come back.” France nodded quickly and he quickly ran back the pathway to find the others. England and Germany turned back to the building, unwilling to admit they were nervous for what was to come. England looked up to Germany. “So… I suppose it’s just you and me,” England murmured. Germany looked back at England, his face blank. “For now.”


	18. Falls & Flowers

     The door opened easily, unlocked, allowing Germany and England to enter the building with no trouble. They stepped foot inside, observing the area. The wooden floor was covered by a red carpet, leading down the hallway. Across from them was a few cabinets set beside a wall constructed of panels put together with smaller panels of wood on them and thin sheets of light brown paper. Unlit lanterns hung from the ceiling, the inside of the building itself bright enough for no extra light needed. A set of white paper panels leaned against the wall, the paper designed with beautiful bright pink roses. England hummed beneath his breath and nodded towards the left. At the end of the hall was a door decorated with light brown vines. Germany opened the door and they stepped through it into another hall. Germany frowned, the hall in front of them was the same they had just exited. “Weren’t we just…,” he mumbled, turning back to the door, England took a step forwards. “It would appear not everything here is as it seems. Let’s be cautious,” England suggested. Germany nodded and they walked to the right. At the end of that hall was an identical door. Germany sighed and swung it open, the two of them entering the next area.

     This hall was different. The room was filled with flowers of all colors, shapes, and scents. Germany kneeled beside a patch of red tulips and they uncurled against his touch. Germany jumped back as spring water poured out of the flowers onto the red carpet. England smirked and collected the water in his canteen, slipping the bottle into Germany’s bag afterward. They continued down the hall, passing by many flowers. One patch of green buds grouped together as they passed it and tomato glazed spaghetti noodles squeezed out from them like wet playdoh. Germany’s mouth hung open, the strangeness of the flowers too much for him to handle. England let out a sigh and pulled him along. “This is not the weirdest thing we’ve seen so far,” England murmured. Germany closed his mouth and nodded, seeing that the Englishman was right. England bumped into a tall green stem with pink flowers blooming from it. 100 bronze Heta coins dropped from the blooms into Germany’s hand. He pocketed the coins as England placed a hand on his head as he looked around. “Ugh,” he groaned. At the end of the hall was, well, no door.

     Germany sighed and looked up. His eyes grew to the size of saucers as he spotted the door, on the ceiling. Germany nudged England and pointed up. “Well, fuck,” England cursed observing the door which was about five feet higher than them. England jumped, attempting to reach the door. “Do you really think you could reach it?” Germany asked, pursing his lips. England scowled and placed his hands on his hips. “Well I don’t see you trying to attempt anything!” he snapped. Germany sighed and looked at the wall as England again, attempted to jump. Germany furrowed his brows and placed his foot on the wall. And then, he placed his other foot on the wall. England watched in shock as Germany walked up the wall, his body horizontal to the door. “W… what?!” England cried out as Germany placed a hand on the door. Germany turned to England, his hair falling out of place. “Things aren’t always as they seem, remember?” Germany echoed. England’s eyes looked as if they would burst from their sockets. “Doors are one thing but I did not bloody expect to have to just start walking on walls!” England yelled up at Germany. Germany walked down the wall, standing a foot above England’s head. “It’s pretty easy. Here, I’ll have my hand out just in case you lose footing,” Germany said calmly. England grimaced and stepped onto the wall, his view basically flipping. England quickly ran up the wall with Germany who pulled him to the door. “You gonna make it?” Germany asked carefully. England took a breath and nodded. “Yes. Sooner we make it to the ground, the better,” England remarked coldly.

     They walked through the door, only finding themselves facing the ground while standing on the wall horizontally. England placed a hand on his mouth. “Uuuuugghhh…. I think I’m going to be sick,” England moaned, his face draining of color. Germany placed a hand on his back. “For both of our sakes, try to hold it in,” Germany said soothingly. England nodded. Green vines grew across the wall with blue and yellow flowers blooming from them. They quickly walked down the wall and hopped onto the ground of the small room. England let out a relieved sigh and placed his hands on his knees. After catching their breaths, they approached a black door with a red and gold circle painted in the center on the wood. They walked through the door to find themselves in an identical flower room from before. “Oh thank god,” England sighed, placing a hand on his chest. As they walked past the flowers, they passed a large mushroom with a couple of tea cups resting on the top of the plant. England stopped beside it. “Tea? Hm, It looks freshly made,” he remarked. Germany walked past England. “With all that’s in here, I think you all people should know things are not as they seem.” he mumbled. England sighed and pouted. “Still… ” he mumbled, eyeing the tea. Germany motioned for them to continue, pulling England away from the beverage.

     The duo quickly came to a halt as they approached the end of the hall. A large pit stretched from the walls across to the end of the hall, only leaving a little space at the end of the hall for a ledge and door. England peered down the pit, his eyes wide. “A… bottomless pit? We’re only on the third floor and I can’t even see the bottom!” he cried out. Germany huffed as he looked across the long gap. “There is no way we can make that jump,” he murmured. England peered at the walls, eyeing a group of green vines. “And those plants seem to repel any magical effects so I don’t think we could get away with walking on the walls and lasting very long,” England sighed. Germany walked up to the edge of the pit and looked forwards. England furrowed his brows. “… Germany. What are you doing?” England asked with caution. Germany let out a long sigh, his fists clenching. “We’ve come this far. Our allies are in trouble and we should not let the risk of death stop us,” Germany explained quietly. England crossed his arms across his chest and cocked his head to the side. “Ah, just worried about Italy again, are we?” England asked. Germany looked down into the pit, the bottom unseeable. “Not just Italy, China as well. He is in danger along with everyone else that demon might have taken,” Germany murmured, “You’ve seen how that creature messed with China’s head to make this… hazardous place. We need to save everyone.” England hummed and stepped forwards beside Germany. The two nations stood at the edge of the pit, the tip of their soles an inch over the edge. “All right, we’ll jump together,” England announced sternly, “On the count of three, we’ll go.” 

“One… two…  THREE!”

     The two jumped into the pit with their tight eyes shut. Nothing happened. England and Germany looked down to see that they indeed stood over the pit, but, they seemed to be standing on some sort of invisible flooring. “… Wait a second,” England murmured, tapping his foot on the ground, “There’s a solid floor here!” Germany sighed and placed a hand on his head. “Things… aren’t always as it seems,” Germany whispered. England chuckled and walked forwards, Germany behind him. “Slowly that’s becoming our motto with this place,” England murmured. The two nations walked across the pit to the door and walked through quickly. They entered the next room, another flower room filled with mushrooms and blue flowers. The door stood across the room on the upper right wall. “Oh lord… ” England groaned. The two quickly walked onto the wall and to the light brown door. Germany and England halted as they walked through the door, standing on a small ledge. The room was a large empty pit, nothing there apart from the paper walls and the doorway they stood in. England placed a hand on the doorway and looked down. “Aah… another large drop,” England mumbled. Germany let out a sigh. “It’s probably the same thing as last time,” Germany said quietly. England stayed silent, peering down the drop. Germany looked at him with a blank expression. “If you’re hesitant, I’ll go first,” Germany suggested as England stayed silent.

     Germany sighed and took a step forwards. His eyes immediately widened. “There’s nOTHING HERE!! GGCCK!” England quickly dove forwards as Germany lost his grip on the doorway. “GERMANY!!!” England quickly grabbed Germany’s hand as the nation hung over the pit, his body hanging over the large drop. Germany clutched England's hand as the British nation clutched his wrist tightly. “Pull me up! Pull me up!” Germany shouted, his eyes wide as he started down. England strained as he pulled while still gripping the doorway. “You’re too bloody heavy!!” England yelled quickly, tightening his grip on Germany’s wrist. Germany’s hair fell out of place as he tried to keep his body as still as possible. “Guess you’re a regular fatass yourself, mate!” England joked as his footing began to slip. “ENGLAND!! Now is not the time!” Germany roared. England sighed and kneeled on the ledge. He let go of the doorway and used his now free hand to grip Germany’s upper arm. “Can’t you just climb the wall back up?!” England asked quickly. Germany attempted to placed his feet on the wall but his feet slipped off of the paper sheets. “My footing won’t stay on the side of it!” Germany cried out. England grinned and squeezed Germany’s arm. “…… I think I have an idea,” England mumbled. Germany took a deep breath and craned his neck up to look at England. “What do you want me to do?”

     England took a breath and looked into Germany’s eyes. “I’m going to let you go and jump with you!” England announced. Germany’s eyes widened with fear and his face paled. “Are you CRAZY?!” Germany thundered. England clenched his jaw and leaned forwards slightly. “Germany, do you trust me?!” England hissed. Germany shook his head. “Not really, no!” Germany laughed. England rolled his eyes. “Well, you’re going to have to! I’m all you have right now!” England called out, a smile gracing his lips. Germany took a deep breath, looking back down the pit. “Fine! I’ll trust you! Just do it on my three!” Germany growled. England nodded. “All right! One… two… ” England started. Germany took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “THREE!!!” England let go of Germany who dropped down the pit like a stone. “UWAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!” Germany screamed, his voice echoing up the walls. England took a breath and jumped from the ledge. He immediately began to drop down quickly, the walls passing by him quickly.

“aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!”

     Germany always found it funny when humans said that they’d see their lives flash before their eyes when faced with danger, what he’d never think was that he’d experience it for himself. Germany slowly opened his eyes slowly. He no longer felt like he was falling and the adrenaline had flushed from his veins. Germany frowned tilting his head to see England lying on a bed of purple cushions beside him. He himself also lay on a pile of cushions. Germany and England took deep breaths, their eyes looking up to where they had fallen from. Germany peered at England whose lips began to form a smile. “… … heh… heha… ” England chuckled quietly. Germany placed a hand on his mouth, hiding a smile. “… pfft… ” Germany couldn’t hide it, he burst into laughter with England doing the same. “Hehahahahahaha!” England laughed, holding his chest as tears ran down his face. Germany took a breath between laughter, wrapping his arms around his stomach. England took a deep breath as well, his laughter fading, and looked over to Germany as he lay on his back. Germany looked over to him in return. “Oh, that was quite a trip! Ahaha! How far do you think we fell?” England asked, a grin gracing his lips. “Ffhahah, I’d think about ten stories at the very least!” Germany laughed, still unable to contain his laughter. England nodded, wiping tears from his cheeks. “Ah~ sounds about right!” England agreed. “What the hell is even wrong with this place?! It’s more like a death trap than a dream,” Germany mused. England nodded and sighed. “Haa… All the more reason to kept going,” England murmured gleefully. Germany stood and pulled England to his feet. “You all right, chap?” England asked, brushing dust from his pants. Germany nodded and smoothed down his hair. “I’m fine. Yourself?” Germany questioned, his smile fading. “Right as rain. Let’s keep going, we must be close to China by now.”

     England straightened his green jacket and looked up at Germany, his collar was crooked. “Here,” England mumbled. He reached up and straightened Germany’s collar. “Danke,” he mumbled. England spread a hand to the left. Germany looked over to see a long hall extend that way, the carpet only seeming to be in small square patches on the wood. The hall continued into another flower room, identical to the one they had just come from. As they walked past a small pink tree, the flowers were a pale pink and looked very fluffy, Germany spotted a pint of beer resting between the branches. England let out a long sigh. “Germany it could be poisoned,” England threatened. Germany frowned and turned from the beer. “Fine… ” he grumbled. England stopped beside a red mushroom, a cup of tea resting atop it. “Don’t even think about it,” Germany growled as England eyed the drink. The Englishman rolled his eyes and they continued their way through the flower room.

     Past the flower room, they entered a somewhat clear area. A fairy stood in the center of the room surrounded by colorful mushrooms and crates of fruits. England’s lips tugged forwards and he approached the fairy with Germany close behind. The fairy looked at them, she was the same one they had encountered before. She wore a red bow in hair light blonde hair and her dress was a light red color and matched her wings. “Hello there,” England said cheerfully. The fairy smiled and blinked her clear blue eyes. “Hello!” the fairy replied with a smile. England cocked his head to the side. “You’ve been following us around for quite a while now, haven’t you?” England questioned with a smiled. The fairy grinned and fluttered around in a quick circle around them. “I suppose so! It’s always nice to barter with you all!” she said sweetly. “If you don’t mind me asking, what is your name?” England asked. “Applebloom,” she replied. Applebloom sat upon a mushroom and pulled an empty canteen from a wooden crate. “20 bronze Hetas for this, mmh?” England pulled the coins from his pocket and handed them to her, receiving the canteen in return. Germany slipped the canteen in his bag. “Well, it’s nice to meet you. Thank you for helping us,” Germany said to Applebloom. The fairy smiled. “It’s no trouble,” she replied. And with that, Germany and England exited the room. They let out a gasp as they entered a small area filled with flowers. On the center wall was a large doorway. The doors were an array of dark green, brown, and blood red with golden dragons spiraling up the sides. Germany frowned, spotting a patch of the yellow flowers by the door. “These don’t have the same dizzy smell as the rest,” he commented. Germany reached inside the patch and pulled out what appeared to be a handful of black rocks. “Are these roc-” Germany began only for England to snatch them from his hand. “They are scones, you ingrate!” England hissed. England pocketed the scones as Germany placed his hands on the door. “Ready?” Germany asked England. The Englishman nodded quickly, and with that Germany pushed open the doors.


	19. Hanged Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter includes graphic descriptions of the deaths of characters. If you want to skip it, the descriptions begin at "[...] had expected nor wished would be what they would encounter" and it ends at "[...] the soles of his shoes were brimmed with the color"

     China grinned as he sat underneath a tall red leafed tree in a smoke filled room, flowers and plants of all varieties surrounding him. “Aru~ This is the best stuff~,” he sighed as he took another puff of his pipe, the smoke that filled the room while placing a hand on the yellow beaker emitting a light smoke that lay beside him. He tapped his happy feet on the large red carpet beneath his feet, the golden designs similar to vines and lotus flowers. Russia smiled, his neon blue eyes flashing. “Oh yes, your family made sure to get all of this just for you. They love you very much,” Russia purred, placing a hand on China’s shoulder. China laughed, tugging at his red robes. “Aaaah, they’re too kind to me! Just like you are!” he giggled as his grin widened. Russia laughed and his cheeks flushed a light red. “Aw, shucks!” China and Russia’s attention quickly snapped to the doors as England and Germany burst through. “China!” Germany roared as he and England stood in the center of the carpet, a few feet from China and Russia. “Are you alright??” Germany asked with concern. China stared at them, his lips pulled up into a smile and the whites of his eyes tinted pink. He said nothing in reply.

     China and Russia’s attention quickly snapped to the doors as England and Germany burst through. “China!” Germany roared as he and England stood in the center of the carpet, a few feet from China and Russia. “Are you alright??” Germany asked with concern. China stared at them, his lips pulled up into a plastic smile and the whites of his eyes were tinted pink. He said nothing in reply. England nudged Germany, catching his attention. “They don’t remember their former selves,” England reminded him. Germany’s eyes saddened, his lips pulled into a frown. “But he was normal not too long ago, he couldn’t have completely forgotten!” Germany blurted out while motioning a hand to China. England blinked his eyes as his eyes began to burn. “… Wait a tic. Something smells off,” England mumbled, smelling the smoke filled air. China jumped forwards, his hands on his knees. “Are you two birdies here for tea?” China asked happily. Germany’s frown deepened. “Birdies?” he questioned. England's eyes shot open and he slapped a handkerchief over his mouth and nose. “Wait, I know this smell! He’s high off of bloody opium!” England cried out, his face pale. Germany turned to England, clearly confused. “Opium?” Germany asked. England rolled his eyes and pulled another handkerchief from his pocket, handing it to Germany. “An addictive drug much like cocaine. He and I used to smoke it together back in the day. This handkerchief may not do much, but it's something,” England explained as Germany placed the fabric over his mouth and nose. “Okay… ” Germany mumbled, not needing the entire story. Russia walked in front of China with a ghoulish smile on his face. “Can we help you two?” Russia growled, “This is an executive floor, you shouldn’t be here.” England grimaced and pointed a finger at Russia. “You shouldn't be here either! Let China go!”

     China walked up beside Russia and jumped up and down like a hyperactive child. “Who is this Chynah they keep talking about?” China asked with a grin, “Is it a flower? Can we make tea out of it?” China babbled as he continued to jump up and down. He spun in a circle and jumped to Russia’s other side, tugging at his coat. “Oh that would be wonderful, I could make tea for all my family, aru!” China called out cheerfully. Russia grinned with glee and clapped his hands together. “That sounds like a wonderful idea~,” Russia announced while Germany and England tried to ignore the dizzy feeling the smoke gave them, although England seemed more tolerable to the effect. China picked up a pipe and took a puff of the opium. Germany stomped a foot on the ground. “China, snap out of it!! Stop smoking for a second and listen to us!” Germany thundered, shaking the room. China’s smile widened and he stared at the two nations, his pipe between his fingers. “… Who? Me? I’m not Chynah, I am  ** _Hanged Man_**! The twelfth arcana! I’m not a tea flower you silly chickens!” Hanged Man sang as he took another puff of the drug, expelling the white smoke from his lips. England scoffed and started daggers into Hanged Man. “I thought we were birdies,” he said curtly. Russia took a few steps back and beckoned Hanged Man to him. “Come here for a moment, Hanged Man,” Russia requested. Hanged Man complied skipping over to his friend. Russia placed his hands on Hanged Man’s shoulder, pulling him close to his face. “These two are here to try to take you away from your family, your opium and me,” he mumbled quietly, motioning his head to the nations. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to be here anymore.” Hanged Man pouted. “But I don’t wanna go!” he whined, resting his temple on Russia’s shoulder.

     England turned to Germany, reassuring himself that the nation kept the handkerchief on top of his mouth and nose. “Be ready, Germany. This opium is bloody thick and it may have different magical properties,” England warned. Germany tied the fabric around his face, motioning England to do the same. “Jawohl,” Germany replied. His voice was slightly muffled. Hanged Man approached them, the yellow beaker in his hands. White smoke emitted from the beaker, floating into the air. “Prepare for trouble!” Hanged Man called out as he bent down, placing the beaker beside his yellow shoes. England conjured a blue flame in his hands and cocked his head to the side. “W… What?” he stuttered. Shocking the nations, Hanged Man’s feet began to levitate. He floated above the yellow beaker, the smoke parting at his crossed legs as he straightened his posture. “Make it double!” Hanged Man quipped out as the smoke began to turn a pale pink. He stuffed his hands in his red robes, his long sleeves covered his arms. Germany pulled out his whip and cracked to the side. “Oh for Gott’s sake,” he murmured. Russia took a few steps back and leaned against the red leafed tree, a ghoulish grin on his lips. “Gonna make ya blast off again!!!~” Hanged Man yelled, his eyes widening and his grin stretching to his ears. “Enough of this nonsense! Let’s just beat him down!” Germany yelled as Hanged Man tilted his head to the side.

     With a sudden puff of pale pink smoke, Hanged Man flipped upside down. His ponytail brushing the carpet, yet his robes still rest in place as if nothing had happened. England placed his foot before him and pushed his arms forwards. A blast of blue flame burst from his palms, Hanged Man smiled as the flames reached him. England gasped as the flames cleared. Nothing had happened. The flames had not even singed his clothing. Hanged Man laughed, watching them with close eyes. Germany snapped his whip at Hanged Man’s waist but the whip missed, hitting the air beside him. Over and over again, they tried and tried to attack Hanged Man, yet, they failed to even injure him. England and Germany took a few steps back with ragged breaths and tired limbs. “We’re not getting anywhere at this rate,” England hissed to Germany who quickly agreed with him.

     Hanged Man flipped back upright and his feet touched the ground. “Because of the power of love and family and tea flowers and happy drugs, aru!” Hanged Man sang with a smile. Russia clasped his hands together, his neon eyes flashing yet again. “I couldn't have said it better myself~,” he called out cheerfully. Russia walked over to Hanged Man and placed a hand on his shoulder. “He loves it here, why don’t you two just go out and have fun out in the town like the rest of you friends?” Russia snarled with a smile. England wore a deep frown and crossed his arms across his chest. “Ah, so that was your game with this town all along; have your distractions to try to run out the clock,” England muttered as he pulled down his handkerchief. Russia’s grin stretched and tightened his grip on Hanged Man’s shoulders. “If that was my plan or not, you can just leave. You can’t hurt us,” Russia, no… the Faucherêve growled. It’s teeth seeming to sharpen.“You can’t take away this friend, ehehe~~.”

**“That’s where you’re wrong…”**

     Germany and England quickly turned around to see a familiar figure enter the room. “RUSSIA?!” England exclaimed. Russia clutched a hand to his chest, blood staining his pale skin. The stain of blood grew from his wound, marking his coat blood red and blood dripped from his lips. The Faucherêve’s face flushed a deep red, its neon blue eyes glowing ferociously. “What?! B-But how… ?!” the Faucherêve roared as its fists trembled. The Hanged Man looked from the Faucherêve to Russia, unable to tell which one was his real friend. His lips tugged upwards. “Two pandas!! My family is getting bigger, aru!” he cheered gleefully. England moved aside as Russia took staggering steps towards Hanged Man, tears forming in his eyes. “China… you need to stop,” he sobbed, tears now running down his cheeks. The Faucherêve threw a hand in front of Hanged Man’s chest. “He’s not going to stop anything! He is going to stay here or else his family won’t love him anymore!” the creature growled with a chilling voice that sent shivers down the nation’s spines. Hanged Man’s smile melted and he pouted. “… They won’t?” he asked quietly.

     The Faucherêve turned to Hanged Man and smiled, yet, his eyes told a different story. A darker story. “Of course not! They don’t like it when you’re mean and strict!” the Faucherêve mused, “They like it better when you’re relaxed and happy! Without this, they won’t love you!” Russia coughed, blood dribbled down his lips. England placed a hand on Russia’s shoulder to stabilize him but the Russian took a step forwards. “He’s lying!” Russia sobbed, tears streaking down his skin and dripping onto the red carpet. “YOU’RE LYING!” the Faucherêve thundered, his eyes full of fury. Hanged Man stretched a hand forwards but pulled back. “… I… uhm….” Hanged Man muttered quietly. England glazed around, the thick smoke that once consumed the room began to fade. “The smoke is starting to dissipate with him being distracted! Keep going!” England hissed as he stuffed his handkerchief back in his pocket and Germany handed the one he had been given back to England. Russia sniffed and tugged at his scarf with his free hand, staining the fabric a light red. “China, I know how it feels to have your family hate you, to feel that no one like you,” Russia cried out quietly as tears continued to flow from his eyes. “They may disrespect, violate and at times just plain ignore you, but they’ll always love you!”

     Hanged Man placed a hand to his mouth. Russia wiped blood from his lips, but it just smeared across his cheek. “And smoking this stuff isn’t making them love you more, it’s just making you love this imposter more!” Russia yelled as his shoulders shook. Abruptly, a bright light burst from Hanged Man’s chest. The Faucherêve jumped back from him as the light faded. The smoke had completely disappeared and the yellow beaker had stopped producing smoke. “Chy… nah…. China,” he muttered, his smiled completely melting from his features. Germany quickly grabbed England’s arm. “The smoke is down! Quick! Get him!” Germany yelled. Quickly, England conjured a blue flame in his palms. Before Hanged Man could react, the blue flame burst into his chest and flung him backward a few feet into the red leafed tree. He held his head and pushed himself off of the floor, standing up on shaky legs. “Hnnngh…” Hanged Man groaned. The Faucherêve ran over to him and placed a hand on his cheek. “Friend! Are you okay?!” the creature asked with concern. Hanged Man frowned and shook his head. “I… I-I just need some more opium, and I’ll be all right… they’ll love me again…” Hanged Man muttered. Russia’s eyes widened. “Nyet!” he yelled and quickly blocked China’s path to another beaker and pipe of opium.

     Hanged Man gasped as Russia grasped his shoulder, his other hand clutched over his growing wound. Russia’s face flushed red and he took deep rasping breaths. “You don’t need it! WE love you! We are your family! Remember, remember us! You came here with us to save your friends,” Russia cried out. Tears began to stream down Hanged Man’s face and he began to feel distressed. “But you left me to die! What sort of friends and family do that?!” Hanged Man sobbed, “Do you know how scary it was to be left alone in the icy darkness, knowing everyone abandoned you and unsure if they’ll come back?!” Russia nodded, tears trailing down his cheeks. He hung his head and stared into Hanged Man’s eyes. “Yes. I do. Every day I feel like that. But I always have faith that someday will return, because I know they love me,” Russia mumbled, “And we were going to come back, we just didn’t have the chance to yet, we were busy reuniting America and ourselves with Canada.”

     Hanged Man looked up at Russia with wide eyes. His lips pursed and he blinked away tears. “So… you were helping another family… and coming to find me next?” he asked quietly while wiping tears from his eyes. Russia nodded and took a deep breath. “Yes. Please, believe me. Remember me. Remember yourself,” Russia pleaded. Germany looked at the ground and fiddled with his whip. “We did sort of leave him behind,” Germany mumbled. England shot him a glare and elbowed him in the hip. “Hush!!” England hissed. China smiled sweetly, his lips tugging upwards. “I remember myself… I… I am China,” China mumbled with a smile. Suddenly, a bright yellow light burst from China’s chest again, enveloping him. As the light faded, China was revealed to be wearing his usual deep green military wear and his ponytail was swept over his shoulder. The Faucherêve quickly ran over, standing behind China with tears in its eyes. “N-No! Friend, please!” the creature begged. China spun around with anger in his eyes. “YOU!!” he boomed, his voice shaking the walls.

     The Faucherêve tried to reach out to the nation. “It’ll be alright friend… you’ll be loved again!” the Faucherêve mumbled as it grabbed China by the arms and pulled him away from Russia. The Russian tried to help but his wound had overcome him, causing him to fall to his knees. China thrashed in the creature's arms, trying to pull away. “I am loved! I don’t need YOU!! I don’t need THIS! LET ME GO!!” China screamed. The Faucherêve held on tighter as it struggled to keep China in its grasp. “I won’t let that Devil take another friend away from me!!” it stressed. Russia stood on his shaking feet and held out a bloodied hand. “Yes, I will!! China, move!” Russia roared. China twisted out of the Faucherêve’s arms and punched him in the gut. The Faucherêve gasped. “Ow! Friend, that hurt!! Why would you do that?!” the Faucherêve yelled as he held his chest, stumbling back. “That’s for toying with my mind!!” China yelled. The Faucherêve’s face fell, sadness overcoming it again. “Toying with…? I-I was just trying to love you- -,” the Faucherêve murmured. Quickly, China moved out of the way towards Germany and England. “KOLKUTZ!” Russia thundered. A blast of large ice shards burst from the ground and slammed into the creature. The Faucherêve was sent back into the wall, falling into a pile of golden coins. “Uugh… f… friend… nooo… ” the Faucherêve moaned as its eyes fluttered shut. It closed its eyes and lay still in the coins.

     England grasped China’s arm, keeping him close. “He looks out like a light. Now’s our chance to get out of here before he wakes up and destroyed the place,” England grumbled. China nodded and walked over to Russia and placed a hand on his face. “Russia… Xie Xie,” China mumbled with a smile. Russia closed his eyes and collapsed into China’s arms. “Russia!!!” China screamed and clutched Russia to his chest, cradling his still body. Germany and England quickly ran over. Germany turned Russia onto his back and unbuttoned his coat to reveal a bleeding wound a few inches below his heart. Blood began to stain Germany’s fingers. “He’s bleeding even faster now. From the fighting and the attack on his already wounded body, it must have been too much,” Germany mumbled aloud. England quickly grasped China’s hands and motioned him to hook them underneath Russia's arms. Germany, in response, gripped Russia’s legs. “Quick! We need to find a place to rest and heal him up before he dies!” England cried. Tears formed in China’s eyes as he stood with Germany, lifting Russia’s limp body up with them. “I won’t let you die on me...” China mumbled quietly.

* * *

     England, China, and Germany stood outside the large tower, ice now growing up the walls. Russia was leaned on Germany's back. The German nation hooked his arms underneath Russia’s legs and laid the still nations his arms on his shoulders for balance. “Whew, finally made it out,” England called out as he whipped blood from his hands with his handkerchief. “There you are!!” a voice cried out. The nations turned to see France running their way with America and Canada beside him. “Whooooa! What happened to this place?” America asked as they approached the nations. Canada gasped and ran over to Germany placing a hand on Russia’s back. “What happened to Russia? Is he okay!?” Canada asked quickly. England pulled Canada away and gripped his shoulders. “There’s no time to explain! We have to head to the opium den where Japan is so we can tend to Russia!” England hissed. Canada’s eyes widened and he nodded. The nation’s heads shot up as a terrifying scream echoed through the air, sending shivers down their spines.

 **“EEEEEEEEEEEYAAA** ** _AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!_ ** **”**

     The nations held their breaths as the scream faded. Germany jumped slightly and made sure Russia was propped up on his back properly. “Tch, Rêve realized we’re gone,” Germany hissed as he glanced up at the tower. England let out a short scream of fury and pointed to the forest which was now bare of any leafs. “That means we have even less time to escape! We need to go! Quickly!” England roared angrily. The nations ran to the forest, Germany slightly lagging behind and China ran beside him, making sure Russia was safe. Canada quickly stopped beside a patch of yellow flowers, picking up a red object. He quickly glanced at the card with detailed a high looking China wearing red robes, upside down. The label read _XII- The Hanged Man_. He slipped into in his pocket and caught up with the others. They ran through the forest with speed, making it to the den under ten minutes. Beside the door was a red card resting on the wall. America picked up the card, his face paling slightly. “Yo, it’s Korea,” America exclaimed. Canada took the card from America and looked it over. “It says here he was ‘The Moon’. Interesting,” Canada mumbled as he glanced over the drawing of Korea holding up white fans in an offensive stance. The label read _XVIII- The Moon_. Canada looked up to see Germany wearing a concerned expression, it made his stomach twist. “What’s wrong?” England asked as Canada pocketed the card. Germany sighed. “Don’t we usually find these cards after they are defeated?” Germany questioned aloud. England nodded. “Well, yes. And we did earlier, remember?” England exclaimed as he glanced at Russia’s still body, his breaths were shallow. Germany shook his head. “No, I mean… when they are  _killed_ ,” he murmured with prying eyes. England’s expression paled and his eyes widened. “… Let’s go check on them,” England murmured quietly. They entered the den in a hurry. But, to their horror, what faced them was not what they had expected nor wished would be what they would encounter.

    Blood. Blood was everywhere; on the walls, the floor, the _bodies_ …. The windows were layered in blood, blood dripped from the back of the door, and the carpet was stained with the deep seeping liquid. On one counter, **HeLp** was written in slick drying blood. Japan stood in the center of the room, his face completely drained and his eyes clouded. The corpses of his family strewn in pieces around him. Thailand’s back was slashed with claws and his head separated from its neck, his body left of Japan, stained with blood. There was so much blood that wherever the nations looked, it would not be free of the gruesome substance that sent shivers down their spines. Moon lay in a large puddle of blood, his entrails spread across his chest. Across from him lay Hong Kong, whose arms were torn from his sockets and his eyes nowhere to be seen. Taiwan was in two pieces. Her upper waist lay in a mess of organs and blood to Japan’s right, a bright pink flower beside her face which was full of fear. Her eyes told it all. Taiwan’s lower body was across the room, a trail of blood behind it where it was dragged.

     China’s hands flung up to his mouth and he collapsed into a heap on the floor. “aaaaAAAAAAHHHHH!!!” His voice full of fury and sorrow as he gazed upon what _was_ his family. England stumbled back, his eyes wide. “Bloody HELL!” he exclaimed. America grabbed England’s shoulders and jumped behind him. “Holy fucking crap!!” he screamed. Germany gripped Russia’s legs tighter. “What in Gott’s name happened here?!” Germany exclaimed loudly. Canada ran forwards, ignoring the splatters of blood, and stood a foot before Japan. “Japan!! Are you alright?!” Canada asked quickly, looking Japan over. China walked up beside Canada, stretching a hand to Japan. “Di-di, what happened?” he asked slowly as he took a few steps forwards. Japan’s expression was enriched with horror and he stumbled backward, far from China. “Japan?” China asked quietly. Japan’s expression was paler than before. Germany took a deep breath, feeling uneasy from the stench of blood and death in the air. “You don’t think Rêve did something here, do you?” Germany whispered in a hushed voice. England grimaced and clenched his fists. “It is a very large possibility, considering Japan’s sudden fear towards China,” England mumbled. He walked to the side. “China and Germany, come on, we need to find a spot for Russia to heal,” he announced. China nodded sadly. “…. … Yes… I’m coming…” China mumbled. England, China, and Germany walked across the room where lay a door to another area. As they exited, Canada approached Japan slowly. “Come on, Japan. You need some rest too, let’s find a bed,” Canada murmured sweetly as he placed a hand on Japan’s shoulder. Japan stayed silent, his expression of pure fear frozen on his features. Canada leaned a bit towards Japan and placed a hand on his cheek. “Please, come with me. I will not leave you. You have my word,” Canada said in a calm tone, wrapping an arm around Japan’s shoulders. Japan nodded slowly and allowed Canada to lead him to the door England, Germany, and China had entered. “It’s going to be alright,” Canada reassured him as they departed from the others.

     England walked to the side of the room slowly. He grimaced as he stepped into a puddle of deep red blood, the soles of his shoes were brimmed with the color. “China and Germany, come on, we need to find a spot for Russia to heal,” he announced. China nodded sadly. “…. … Yes… I’m coming…” China mumbled. England, China, and Germany walked across the room where lay a door to another area. As they exited, Canada approached Japan slowly. “Come on, Japan. You need some rest too, let’s find a bed,” Canada murmured sweetly as he placed a hand on Japan’s shoulder. Japan stayed silent, the expression of pure fear frozen on his features. Canada leaned a bit towards Japan and placed a hand on his cheek. “Please, come with me. I will not leave you. You have my word,” Canada said in a calm tone, wrapping an arm around Japan’s shoulders. Japan nodded slowly and allowed Canada to lead him to the door England, Germany, and China had entered. “It’s going to be alright,” Canada reassured him as they departed from the others.

     France and America stood in silence until Germany entered the room wearing a weary expression. He walked over to the two nations and looked back at the corpses which lay around the room. France looked over to America. “Since everyone is heading to bed, would you like to come with me to find one?” France asked quietly. America frowned and shook his head. “Dude, ew,” America exclaimed loudly. France rolled his eyes and smirked. “Non, not like that, silly boy. I meant help me find the bedrooms and to find our _own_ beds,” France exclaimed while motioning to the door everyone had been going into. “Oh, that sounds pretty cool then,” America said with a quick nod. Quickly, they maneuvered around the corpses and walked through the door, leaving Germany alone. Once silence seemed to consume the room, Germany walked to the center of the carpet and sighed. “Just a few hours ago, just yesterday, everything was just so normal,” Germany mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes. He let out another long sigh. “And now what, we’re on the brink of being killed by a monster who just wants to make Italy happy,” he muttered to himself, “What in the hell went wrong here?” Germany placed a hand on his head. “I wonder how he is doing…”

* * *

     Italy laughed, running around a lovely green field chasing a fluttering bright yellow butterfly. Italy stretched out his hands and spun in a quick circle. “Ve~ I’ma get you, Mr... Butterfly!!” Italy cheered gleefully. Italy leaned against a tall tree and leaned against it as he caught his breath. His smile melted and he grimaced. “Mm… Germany hasn’t been back for a while… I hope he’s doing okay,” Italy murmured to himself. “Of course I am!~,” a sweet voice rang out. Italy walked out into the field as Germany approached him, his bright neon blue eyes glowing. “Germany!! I missed you!” Italy cried out with a grin as Germany walked up to him. Germany pulled him into a tight hug, resting his head in the crook of his shoulder. “Mm… I missed you too.” 

     Italy pulled away and frowned, his eyes searching Germany’s. “Is… everything okay? Every time you go out to do something, you always come back looking sad. I’m not anything wrong, am I?” Italy asked quietly, cupping Germany’s face. Germany’s face paled and he clutched Italy’s hands. “No! Nononononononono!” Germany mumbled quickly, “You’re not doing anything wrong, you’re the kindest, gentlest, perfect being on the face of the Earth!” Germany smiled and his grip on Italy’s hands tightened. “I’ve just been distracted with other things is all… ” Germany commented, “But maybe I should be focusing on what’s more important.” Italy smiled and blinked his autumn eyes. He cocked his head to the side and stood on his toes. “And what’s that?” he questioned. Germany smiled and rested his temple on Italy’s. “You~,” he purred. Italy blushed and laughed. “Awwww~,” Italy giggled as he leaned back. Germany nodded and let go of Italy’s hands. “And I also brought a gift with me, too!” Germany remarked. Italy gasped and grinned. “Vee? What is it?” he asked with a smile. Germany held something behind his back and held up a finger. “But first, close your eyes!” Germany sang sweetly. Italy nodded and closed his eyes. He felt something being placed in his hair.

     “Okaaaaay, open them!” Germany said with cheer. Italy opened his eyes and felt what was on his head. It was light and soft, he recognized the feel immediately. “Ve? A flower crown?” Italy asked, just for reassurance. Germany nodded with a smile. “Ja, I made it myself! Do you like it?” he asked sweetly, gazing into Italy’s eyes. Italy shrugged sheepishly. “Mmmmm. No,” Italy said flatly. Germany’s eyes widened and he frowned. “W-What?” he asked, fear striking the chords in his heart. Italy laughed and placed a hand on Germany’s cheek. “I love it!!!” he cheered sweetly. Germany laughed. “Oh you!!!” he giggled, “This is a symbol of our relationship~ Beautiful, thriving and only for you! I know I have things to do, but I promise I’ll spend as much time with you as possible.” Italy clapped his hands together and smiled sweetly. “Yay!!” he cheered. Germany cocked his head to the side and brushed dust off of Italy’s blue jacket. “Because you are much more important than work, we’re the best of friends after all! And best friends always make time for each other!” Germany told as he grasped Italy’s hand.

     Germany tugged Italy towards a hill. “Now come on, let’s go to the wheat fields, I heard that’s the best spot for cloud gazing and siesta taking!” Germany exclaimed with a smile. Italy grinned and squeezed Germany’s hand. “Sounds like fun! Let’s go!” Italy said pointing towards the wheat field. They then began to walk to the field together, hand in hand. Italy let out a sigh and stopped walking. Germany frowned and turned to him, smiling. Italy then tilted his head to the side. “Hey… Germany?” Italy asked sweetly as he adjusted the red and white flower crown on his hair. “Yes, Italy?” Germany replied, rubbing his thumb over Italy’s hand. “Will we be together forever?” Italy asked, slight concern in his voice. Germany nodded quickly. “Oh yes! Forever and ever and ever!” Germany answered with a grin as his lips stretched to his ears. “Ve~ I’m so happy!” Italy cheered, walking toward the wheat field. Germany squeezed Italy’s hand and laughed. “Me too… for the first time in centuries… ” he mumbled. “What was that?” Italy asked, distracted by a patch of yellow flowers not too far from them. “Nothing~ Let’s go!” Germany called out. Italy grinned as they approached the field, his heart full of pure joy.


	20. A Cavern

     The room, although not completely cleared of the stench of death, was cleaned to completion. Yet, to freshen the air the nations had opened the windows, allowing some natural light into the room as well. The carpet was flipped upside down, the stains barely visible, and the bloodied pillows were replaced with clean ones. France, England, and America sat beside each other on the pillows with Germany seated across from them. “There, all the blood is cleaned up and the windows are opened,” England commented, crossing his legs and placing his hands on his knees. “About time. The smell was starting to get to me, ya know? Kinda still is…” America mumbled as he loosened his tie. Germany hummed and closed his eyes. “Well, this has been an interesting turn of events,” England remarked, raising a brow. France nodded and looked to the side of the room, his legs stretched in front of him. “That’s an understatement, to say the least. How’s Russia?” France asked with concern. With pure luck, they had found a needle and thread which allowed them to at least close Russia’s wound. “I’m just fine!” Russia called out cheerfully as he entered the room with China who held him upright.

     Russia’s features had improved considerably overnight, his skin had regained its color and his clothes had been washed to the extent where the blood stains were faint. “Dude, you look like a million bucks!” America cried out with a grin. Russia laughed and sat down beside Germany with China by his side. “Uhuhu, I assume that is a lot in your country. Thank you very much,” Russia replied brightly. China beamed and placed a hand on Russia’s shoulder. “Thanks to some of my healing techniques, he should be as good as new!” he commented with a smile. England nodded and fixed the collar of his jacket. “Thankfully, Prussia must have helped on the outside too,” England remarked as China looked around the room, spotting two empty cushions between himself and America. China frowned slightly. “Japan has not come out yet, has he?” he questioned the group. Germany looked over to China and tugged at his gloves to ease the uneasy feeling in his chest. “Nein, he has been locked in his room with Canada the whole time,” Germany replied. The nations turned to the door as Canada’s voice rang out. “Wait! We’re almost there!” Canada opened the door and led Japan into the room carefully. Japan’s expression was full of distress but better than the pure fear that once graced his features before. His skin was still pale but some color had returned to his cheeks slightly. Japan clutched to Canada, his arms wrapped tightly around Canada’s right arm yet the Canadian did not seem to mind at all and wore a small smile. America patted the cushion beside him. “Bro, you guys can sit here,” America said as his smile grew. “Thanks, America,” Canada commented as he helped Japan sit down and then sat down carefully himself, Japan still holding onto his arm.

     Germany leaned forwards and looked at Japan with great concern. “Are you going to be okay, Japan?” Germany asked, unable to shake a frown from his features. Japan stayed silent and his eyes stayed glued shut. Canada pursed his lips and looked over to Germany. “He hasn’t said a word for the longest time. But let’s not force him to talk if he isn’t ready. For now, let’s just focus on other things,” Canada suggested quietly. He tugged at his fluffy coat's hood as the others nodded in agreement. “Right, what should we do now,” England said as his eyes looked over the others, “We have followed both leads to find… Hermit and Moon.” England's eyes fell onto Canada and tilted his head to the side. Canada, in response, began to feel a bit nervous although nothing had been said. He just felt that way when attention was placed on him from time to time. “Do you know of any other areas, Canada?” England asked quietly. Canada grimaced and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, I don’t. I am only familiar of the Winter realm, where I ruled,” Canada replied. America groaned and flopped onto his back. “Well this sucks, we’re at a dead end,” he moaned. Germany clenched his fists and shook his head. “We can’t be! We haven’t gotten any clues of where Italy is yet!”

     Russia smiled ghoulishly and nudged China. “And this was sort of a detour since China was just made one of his toys recently,” Russia called out. China grimaced and placed a hand on his cheek. “I am sorry about that, I didn’t mean to get swept up in that mess,” he murmured. Russia grinned and clapped his hands together. “It is fine! We are just sorry we didn’t get you out of the ice caves sooner,” Russia commented. England placed a finger to his lips and frowned. “Hm, speaking of, I wonder where the creature went off to after collapsing the villa,” he pondered as Japan opened his eyes. “… He came here,” Japan mumbled quietly, his voice shaking. The nations jumped slightly at the sound of Japan’s voice. “He spoke!” China muttered. Canada placed one hand on his chest, seeing that Japan had released him, and placed his other hand on Japan’s back. “Oh, thank goodness!” Canada exclaimed quickly. England moved to sit on his knees and looked towards Japan, his green eyes wide. “He came here??” he asked. Germany grimaced and he clenched his fists tighter. “I figured,” he growled. France leaned forwards. “What happened?” he asked carefully, minding Japan’s distressed expression.

     Japan gripped the end of his jacket, his knuckles whitening. He took a rattling breath and closed his eyes. “He… ” Japan stammered, he pointed towards the center of the carpet. “I was right there.. talking with them… And then China.” Japan looked over to China and shook his head. “Or, I suppose it was Rêve, came in with a smile on his face… though at the same time he looked like he was crying… ” Japan shuddered as he took another deep breath. Canada hummed and squeezed Japan’s shoulder comfortably. “And then?” he asked quietly. An uneasy feeling began to consume the atmosphere as Japan’s eyes seemed to glaze over slightly. “Everyone went over to him to see if he was alright… ” Japan muttered, “And then he just… started to… slaughter them all.” His voice cracked and he stuffed his face into his palms. England touched his fingers to his lips. “That’s horrible!!” he cried out, unwilling to picture what must have taken place during those moments. Russia tilted his head to the side. “Why didn't you do anything?” he asked, receiving a few glares. Japan lifted his head and wiped tears from his face. “I tried to… but I caught his eyes once and I was suddenly frozen in place… ” Japan exclaimed. His expression saddened. “I don’t know if by a spell or pure fear… but he just smiled at me and started to kill them slower.”

     Canada grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut as tears formed in his eyes. “Oh my god… How awful… ” he whispered. France pulled his knees to his chest and placed his fingers to his temple. “He wanted to torture you mentally instead of physically,” France commented. England’s frown deepened. “And it seemed to work,” he murmured quietly. Japan let out a small sigh and stared at the floor. “… I will never forget that face… ” he muttered. Germany frowned and felt concern for his friend's safety. “Will you be all right to continue?” Germany asked Japan, the concern in his tone clear as day. Japan nodded as his distress seemed to melt into a blank expression. “Hai… I might be a little slower but I will recover,” Japan replied with a tone of calmness. England nodded as a smile slipped past his lips. “That’s good to hear, just remember, they are only illusions. Your real family are safe and sound in the outside world,” England explained. Japan frowned and crossed his hands across his chest. “Are they. Are they really?” Japan questioned coldly. England grimaced and clasped his hands together. “Well, we can only assume they are out there for now,” England replied while motioning to the sky.

     Japan sighed and mumbled a thank you to Canada quietly for staying by him. The Canadian smiled and placed in his hands on his lap. “It’ll be okay, at least I’m here. Though, I suppose that doesn’t help,” China murmured while fiddling with his ponytail. Japan turned to him and smiled. “I am very glad to see you safe and sane, China,” Japan announced. China smiled and clapped his hands together. “Mm, thanks!” he called out. The room quieted as the nations sat in a pool of silence. “So… what now?” America asked, breaking quiet that had overcome the group. Germany felt a tug on his heartstrings and turned to the door as an unfamiliar feeling crept upon him. His mind suddenly blanked. “Not sure, I suppose we could just backtrack to see if we can go around anything else,” England suggested as Germany stood and walked to the door. The others did not notice his change in nature and continued their conversation.  “But what if we find a dead end?” France asked. England sighed as his eyes wandered to the door. “Then we’ll have to-” he began as Germany placed a hand on the doorknob. “Germany-san?” Japan asked aloud. Germany’s hand stayed frozen on the doorknob. “Where the bloody hell are you going?” England asked angrily as the others turned to face Germany. No response came from the nation.

     Swiftly, Germany opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind him as he left the others in the dust. The nations quickly stood up, forgetting their previous thoughts. Japan’s eyes widened. “Something is not right, this is not like him. WE need to follow him,” Japan declared. England ran to the door and swung it open. “It’s our only lead, for now, let’s go!” England yelled. The nations quickly ran out of the room in time to see Germany walk down the pathway they had traveled before to reach the tower. England pointed at him. “There he goes!” he exclaimed. The nations ran into the forest, following a large path of lifeless trees and wilting flowers. As they turned a corner, they spotted Germany walking down a new path layered with stone. England frowned as they approached the pathway. “Was there not trees here before??” he asked aloud. The path led to a clearing full of dead trees and patches of stone spread across the deep brown ground. At the end of the field was a tall mountain. As the nations approached the mountain, they saw Germany enter a dark cave. France groaned as they approached the cavern. “You have got to be kidding me,” he whined as they stood before the cave's entrance. England rolled his eyes and entered the cave with the others close behind him.

     The cave was not as dark as they assumed it to be seeing that it was light enough for them to observe their surroundings. The walls were patterns of light and dark brown stone and light patches of grass grew on the ground in several areas. The group walked around a corner to encounter three open doorways in the path’s wall. Two short stone stands with purple globes upon them stood on each side of the center doorway. “Oh great, we lost him,” England groaned. Russia laughed and spread his arms out from his sides. “He couldn’t have gotten far,” he called out. China gazed over the doorways. “But which way did he go??” he questioned. America grinned madly and pushed his glasses slightly up the bridge of his nose. “Won’t know till we try to find out!” America cheered gleefully. England walked through the center doorway and then, to the other's surprise, he walked back out with a confused expression. “What the… ?” he pondered, not realizing he and walked back out of the doorway. Canada pointed to the first doorway on their left. “How about this one?” he asked. The group agreed and walked through the opening.

     Through the path, the nations encountered a deep pit, the bottom unseeable. At the edge of the ledge stood Germany whose back faced the nations. “About bloody time. Looks like a dead end,” England mumbled. Germany stayed silent, his body almost still. The group approached him, standing only a few feet away. China took a step forward and clenched his fists. “Why on Earth would you drag us all the way out here for a dead end?!” China boomed towards Germany. The nation gave no response, only annoying the group more. “Germany, you best answer us. Our patience is not very thick right now,” Russia growled with a devilish grin. Germany stayed silent. Canada frowned and stuffed his hands in his pockets, feeling his journal cover. “Can he hear us?” Canada questioned. With that, Germany took a step forwards, the soles of his shoes hovered over the edge slightly. England gasped and his eyes widened. “Germany, you better not be doing what I bloody think you’re doing!!” England yelled quickly, taking a few steps towards the nation. France held up his hands slightly and walked up to England, keeping his eyes on the German. “Don’t be reckless!! That looks like a long drop!” France called out as Germany still stayed silent.

     Japan took a few steps forward in front of France and England. “Germany-san?” Japan asked quietly. Ignoring the nations, Germany walked forwards off of the ledge. He disappeared from as he fell down the dark pit. England ran forwards and looked down. “Germany!!” he yelled as the others ran up beside him. America gasped and gripped Japan’s shoulders. “He just walked right off the edge!” America cried out. Japan took a deep breath and looked as far down the cliffside as he could. “He didn’t seem to even acknowledge that the cliffside was there, or even us for the matter,” Japan whispered quietly, stunned by Germany’s fall. Canad kneeled on the edge and looked down. “Is he okay??” he asked aloud with concern. China took a deep breath. “You better be alive down there, fool!” China boomed, his voice echoing off the cavern walls. America gasped and pointed down the pit where Germany could be seen standing beside a glowing object. “There he is! How the hell can he still be walking??” America asked loudly, clearly shocked. England placed his hands on his hips. “That kraut is lucky it’s not that big of a drop. Come on we got to keep going,” he murmured. France let out a sigh and threw up his hands. “How? I’d rather not take that much of a drop myself,” France complained as he extended a hand to the drop. England placed a hand on his cheek and nodded. “And I can’t teleport down there because I haven’t been there yet.”

     Japan’s face became slightly flushed and he wrapped his arms around his waist, his back slightly arching. America pulled his hands from Japan’s shoulders seeing that the nation looked distressed.“Germany-san…” he mumbled. America placed a hand on his hip and smirked. He hummed quietly as his eyes glazed over the deep pit. America gasped and clapped his hands together. “The Hero has come up with a brilliant plan!” America yelled with glee. Russia turned to him and cocked his head to the side. “Oh? Let’s hear it,” Russia said as the others turned to him, apart from Japan whose breath had begun to sound ragged. Suddenly, America jumped forwards and pushed Japan off of the ledge. “DI-DI!!!” China screamed, trying to look for Japan’s figure. Canada stood up and slapped his hands to the sides of his head. “JAPAN!!” he cried out as his eyes widened. England grabbed America by the collar roughly and pulled him down to his height. “WHAT THE HELL!?” he roared, his voice echoing through the cavern. America held up a finger and closed his eyes. “Wait for it…” Abruptly, Japan’s voice rang out from below. “aaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!” Balls of light appeared around the nations above him, floating around them quickly. The group closed their eyes as the light became blinding.

     As they opened their eyes, the nations found themselves at the bottom of the cliff standing on another ledge further below. Japan stood a foot in front of them facing a doorway leading to the outside, his back faced them. The nations stood silent, their mouths hung open. America laughed and placed his hands on his hips. “See! What’d I tell ya!! Since when Japan’s spooked he does the teleport thing, I thought freaking him out a bit would help get us down! Genius!!” America announced with glee. China shook his head and ran over to America, punching him in the arm. “You stupid fool! How dare you do that!!!” China thundered while he clenched his fists. America pouted and held his bruised arm. “Ow!! Hey man! It got us down, didn’t it??” America called out while taking a step back. Canada then grabbed America’s shoulder roughly and spun him around. America squeaked as he observed Canada’s features which were full of fury. “Do you have ANY idea what he has been through lately?? DO YOU HAVE NO TACT?!” Canada growled angrily. America gasped and held up his hands in front of his face. “Holy shit! You too?? It was a good idea at the time!” America cried out in defense. Canada sighed and released America’s collar as he took a step back to calm himself, embarrassed by his temper.

     England placed a hand on America’s shoulder as he scolded him. “America. That was incredibly rude of you to do that. Go apologize.” America sighed and walked up to Japan. “Sorry about that, bro,” he mumbled as he wore a sheepish smile. Japan stayed silent, his back slightly arched. America’s smiled faded. “… Bro?” he asked quietly. Japan took and breath and shook his head. “… I am sorry,” he murmured. China walked up to Japan and pulled him into a hug. “You do not need to apologize. We should instead be thanking you for getting us down here,” China announced. Canada took a step towards America and smacked him in the back of the head. “Don’t ever do that again!” he hissed. America cried out and glared at his brother. “OW! Again?!” he cried. Canada rolled his eyes and wore as smile as he placed a hand on Japan’s shoulder. “It’ll be alright. Buck up, eh?” Canada said cheerfully. Japan nodded quietly, his face still flushed. England let out a sigh, noticing Japan still looking distressed. “He is usually fine, just keep an eye on him if you could. Sooner we find Germany, the better. He seems to calm down around him,” England said to China and Canada. America looked at the floor and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets as he pursed his lips. “I’ll try and make it up to you, dude.”


	21. The Unexpected

     The group gathered together and walked out of the cavern in search of Germany. England held up a hand to his face as they were faced with a bright light. They stood in a desert, sand crunched beneath the soles of their dusted shoes. Blocks of stone stood tall scattered around the desert and bright pink flowers grew from the sand. The group walked forwards past a tall mountain of stone, looking around for Germany. “Hey! Look!” France exclaimed, pointing forwards. The others looked to where he pointed to see that ever so familiar yellow butterfly fluttering North with Germany following it close behind. Germany stopped in the center of the desert and looked around with a confused expression. “W-What?!” he mumbled as the other approached him quickly. “Finally, geez! We’ve been looking for you everywhere!” America called out as they walked up beside Germany. The German turned to them with his hands hanging by his sides. “What is this place?” Canada wondered aloud. France nudged Canada and smirked. “It looks like a wasteland, non?” he commented. Canada smiled and nodded in agreement.

     China took a step forwards to Germany who still appeared confused. “What made you decide to come here?” China asked him. Germany frowned and gazed at the nations. “… How did we get here?” Germany asked quietly, looking around the wasteland. The others jumped back in surprise. “Do you not remember leading us here?” England asked harshly. Germany shook his head and placed his fingers to his temple. “No really, no… I just saw something out the window then I blacked out,” Germany mumbled. Russia grinned deviously. “Very strange,” he murmured. Japan took a step forwards and placed a hand on Germany’s shoulder. “So it is like back at the Median? You were following a tug?” Japan asked and Germany shrugged. “I guess. I did feel that sensation, but everything became a blur soon after feeling it,” Germany explained slowly, still piecing together the facts himself. “Well, I suppose the important thing is that we’ve come to a new area. Let’s go exploring, perhaps we’ll find another kingdom,” England stated. Canada pulled out his journal and began writing something down, keeping it hidden from America’s prying eyes. The Canadian let out a sigh and looked forwards into the desert. “I just hope whoever is trapped here is all right…”

     The now complete group walked down the desert path, treading over sand and patches of green grass sprouting from the ground. As the group walked up a long pathway China slid over to Canada who seemed to be glued to his notebook. “Canada,” China murmured while nudging the nation. Canada looked up from his journal and smiled. “Hmm?” he mumbled. China stuffed his hands in his pocket and huffed. “How are you, aru? I wasn’t there when they saved you,” China said as Canada tilted his head to the side. “Oh, I’m quite alright,” Canada mused cheerfully, “How are you?” China smiled and shrugged. “Fine fine… what are you doing?” China asked, motioning his hand to the pink journal. Canada took a breath and showed China the page he had been working on, it depicted the tall tower in the Night realm with several notes on the page beside it. China flipped through the pages, each one depicted an area they had encountered with notes beside it. China looked up and handed the journal back to Canada. “You’re writing… notes?” China asked, slightly confused why Canada would do such a thing. Canada noticed his confusion and flipped to a page depicting the desert they were in, no notes were written beside it. “I’m just writing down what is happening, for the future and you know… just in case we ever wanna re-tell this tale. I know I was kinda out of it for a while, but it’s been quite a ride, eh?” Canada stated with a smile as he pocketed the journal and his pen. "You realize, you won't be able to bring it back... do you?" China replied quietly. Canada nodded and opened his mouth to reply but suddenly, a loud screech echoed through the desert air.

**“GRAAAWR!!”**

     The nations came to a halt, craning their heads to the sky and looking around for the source of the sound. America clutched England’s jacket and let out a squeal. “Yipes!! What was that?!” he yelled. The nations grouped slightly together as the screech faded. Not even a few minutes after, a familiar voice echoed loudly, **“KEEEEE-YA!!!”** Germany jumped and spun around. “Ggck!!! That voice!” he cried out. France placed a hand on his cheek. “It couldn’t be--” he murmured as his eyes widened. The voice rang out again, **“KESESESESE!!!”** Germany placed his fingers to his temple and groaned as France smirked. “It is!!” he called out happily. Germany shook his head and sighed. “Mein Gott,” he mumbled. The group ran forwards around a bend to see a familiar figure fighting against a creature. The creature was a long snake-like dragon with deep red, light blue, lavender, and sunset orange feathers. It snarled, revealing a set of sharp fangs and its eyes glowed yellow. The dragon had no legs for its lower body had the tail of a snake. The figure had pale white skin and hair and wore a deep blue military jacket.

     The nations stumbled back as the creature let out a spine-chilling hiss. The man laughed and held up a long blade while taking an offensive stance, his feet planted on the sand firmly. “Prepare to bow down the the awesome me!!!!” the man laughed as he swung his sword down, slicing the dragon’s waist and through its hard skin. The dragon quickly disappeared leaving the man jumping up and down with joy. “I’m so awesome! Kesesese!” the man laughed. Germany let out a low snarl, his expression full of anger. “PRUSSIA!” he thundered, taking a step forwards. Prussia jumped, his red eyes widening. “Gahh!!” he shouted as he spun around to face the nations. He grinned and waved at them as he sheathed his sword on his belt. “Whoa! Hey, guys!!” he cheered. Germany huffed and placed his hands on his hips. “What are you doing here?!” he yelled, his cheeks flushing red with anger. England frowned as he crossed his hands across his chest. “How did he get here would be the better question,” England mumbled. Prussia walked up to Germany and pulled him into a quick hug. “Don’t blow a gasket, West! Ha!” Prussia laughed as he rustled Germany’s hair, messing up his hair. Germany allowed a smile to pass his lips as he redid his hair. “Anyway,” Prussia began, taking on a more serious note, “I got tired of waiting around all by myself so I decided to take some of that potion stuff ya had laying around.”

     Prussia released Germany and threw his hands up in the air with a wide grin. “Ended up here and I’ve been killing stuff left and right!” he called out with cheer. France nodded as he smirked. “That explains why we haven’t had anything to fight since we got here,” France remarked. Russia’s eyes widened and he stepped out from behind China. “Wait… if you were here this whole time, how was I healed from the outside world?” he asked slowly. Prussia laughed and flicked his wrist. “Oh that was easy, just called up some people to look over you guys,” Prussia sang while tugging at his gloves. England’s eyes widened and he stepped forwards, his fists clenched. “You let people into the ascension room without my permission?!” England boom furiously, “Any of them could mess up any of the spells seals in the room and mess with our trip!” Prussia threw up his hands in defense and motioned England to calm down. “It’s okay,” Prussia said slowly, “I explained what to do so they wouldn’t screw up anything!” England let out a sigh and placed a finger to his cheek. “Who exactly did you get anyway?” England asked roughly. Prussia hummed and placed his hands on his hips. “Mm, Spain, Sweden, the crazy ladies-” Japan’s head snapped up. “Who?” he asked quickly.

     Russia let out a long sigh and kicked a small rock. “I think he means my sisters,” the Russian remarked. Prussia laughed and nodded. “Got that right, but honestly, they're pretty cool!” Prussia clarified as he continued, “Anyway, I also got Hong Kong and Hungary too. They brought over more bodies as well.” England gasped and jumped slightly. “What?! Of whom?” England asked quickly. Prussia pursed his lips. “I saw Sweden bring in Finland’s body but other than that I didn’t see--” Prussia stopped and flinched, his eyes widening. “Wait a fucking second!!” Prussia quickly ran through the group, knocking England to the ground, and tacked Canada to the sand. The nation yelped as Prussia gripped his shoulders and hugged him tightly. “Canadaaaaaa! My maple buddy! How you doing, good to see you not dead!” Prussia babbled as Canada laughed and returned his hug. “Oh, hi Prussia! I didn’t think you noticed I was here,” Canada replied sweetly. Prussia gasped dramatically and pulled Canada onto his feet, unable to contain his excitement. “Psssh, what do you take me for?? Like I’d forget my pancake pallie!!” Prussia burst cheerfully.

     England groaned from the ground as he lay on his back. “Are you bloody kidding me… is this going to be a normal thing?” England complained, catching the other’s attentions, “Every time we get a new German, am I going to be pile-driven over?” France kneeled over England and smirked. “It’s not so bad. You do look quite nice being on your back though,” the Frenchman purred. England's eyes widened instantly. “Will somebody bloody help me up!?” England hissed angrily. Germany gripped England’s hand. “Hold on, I got you,” he mumbled as he pulled England to his feet. “Thank you,” England said calmly. Germany gave him a small smile. “Don’t mention it,” he replied. France chuckled and brushed sand from England’s back and hair, to the nation’s slight annoyance. Japan smirked and placed a hand over his mouth. “Huhu, so much for not getting along with them,” Japan commented. Germany placed a finger to his lips. “Hush.” Prussia grinned and pointed down the pathway they were on. “Oh! By the way! I was following someone up here who really looked familiar, he ain’t too far away! Let’s go!! Ya can fill me in on the way!”

     The group gathered together for a few drinks from Germany’s bag, seeing they were in a desert and the heat was only slightly bearable. As they took a break, Germany filled Prussia in on a few details of what they knew, mainly on who they have encountered. Not to long later, they took off down the pathway. The scenery, as they walked, did not change too much apart from a small pond around a bend which had a palm tree growing from its center. The stone blocks still shaped their paths and the pale pink flowers still sprouted from the most unusual place from the sand to the sides of the stone. As they walked down another bend, they encountered a crossroad. Prussia hummed beneath his breath and then pointed to the Southern road. “This way.” But that proved to be a mistake. As the nations entered the road and found it was a dead end, they were surrounded by three blue snakes that bore five heads each. America screamed as the large snakes circled around them. “Holy shit!” he screamed. The snakes had orange and purple spots across their scales and their underbellies were orange.

     Canada manifested his hockey stick of ice and stood in front of the others. He held the stick in front of him and swung it to the side, sending spikes of ice forwards into one of the snakes, killing it on impact. “Woohoo! Go Birdie!” Prussia yelled as Germany pulled him away from one of the snakes that lunged forwards. Canada laughed and quickly blocked an attack from one of the snakes, which clearly did not like what he had done. “Oh FUCK!” America shouted as the snake used three of its heads to grip Canada’s stick, and the other two to bite down on Canada’s leg. England’s eyes flashed in anger as Canada screamed in pain and dropped his weapon, the ice melting into a light cloud. The snakes bit deeper into his leg as Canada tried to pry them from his leg. England conjured a large glowing red flame in his hands and burnt the snake to a crisp, barely avoiding burning Canada's hands. America, France, England, and China ran to Canada’s aid as Russia, Germany, Prussia, and Japan challenged the last snake, each one of them taking on one head.

     As they circled the snake, Germany used his whip to stun it as Prussia and Japan cut off the heads one by one with their blades. Once the snake collapsed into bits, Russia smashed it with his pipe for extra measure. The four ran over to the others who had begun to treat Canada’s snake bites. “Canada-san, are you okay?” Japan asked as China smoothed some deep green paste over Canada’s lower left leg. The nation looked up and smiled, yet he was unable to hide his pain. “Oh yeah, I’ve been through worse,” Canada joked as England kept a hand on his head. Prussia grinned and wiped the snake’s blood from his sword. “Just chill, Birdie. It’s not poisonous, just hurts like hell… I think,” Prussia commented with slight doubt. Germany handed France a roll of bandages to cover the paste. “You’ll be fine in a few minutes or so,” China said as France wrapped the bandages around Canada’s leg quickly. The nation nodded, his skin slightly paler than before, and stood once France finished wrapping his leg. America placed a hand on Canada’s shoulder. “You gonna be good, bro?” he asked as Canada leaned his weight on his good leg. “Mmhm,” Canada hummed as England stood and wrapped an arm around his waist, supporting him. “Let’s try to be careful,” England commented quietly.

     After covering the snakes with sand, the stench of their blood unbearable, the group walked back up the road and took the North path. The Northern path cut into two more crossroads and as they took the Eastern path which only cut into another two crossroads. Prussia groaned and pointed to the North path. “This way.” As they walked through the North path, the nations encountered a clearing that had a small pond with a palm tree growing beside it in the center. Beside the tree fluttered Applebloom who now wore a light brown dress. The group approached the fairy and stood before her. England grinned. “Hello again, Applebloom,” he called out cheerfully. Applebloom laughed and fixed her red bow. “Hello!” she replied, looking over the nations. Germany allowed a smiled to grace his lips. “Guten tag, fraulein,” he quipped. Prussia grinned and clapped his hands together. “Whooooa! Pixie!” Prussia shouted. England shot him a cold glare. “She is a faerie. We barter with her as we travel.”

     Canada grinned, trying to stand a little taller but with England supporting him he had to bend down a bit to his height. “Really? That explains where all our supplies came from,” Canada laughed. He faced the fairy and grinned. “A pleasure to meet you, Applebloom!” She tilted her head to the side and bowed. “Likewise, Your Majesty!” she said with a smile. Canada’s smile almost faded but he kept his grin. “So, what do you have?” he asked her as she fluttered to his height. “All types of things. Here, take this!” Applebloom insisted as she handed Canada a bag of flutter candy. “Oh, thank you so much,” Canada exclaimed as he accepted the gift and pocketed it. “Have a nice day,” England said as the group and himself began to walk away. “The same to you,” Applebloom called out, waving goodbye. As they approached the closest path, Germany turned to Canada. “I hope you don’t mind me asking something,” Germany addressed Canada. “Oh, I don’t mind, what is it?” Canada replied as they passed a patch of blooming pale pink flowers. Germany nodded and slowed down to Canada’s pace. “Why did she call you ‘Your Majesty’?” Germany asked. This question, though, caught the other’s attention. Canada hummed and tilted his head to the side. “As Temperance, I was a Lord of the Winter realm,” Canada explained with a smile, "I guess that is why..." Germany hummed and leaving the topic alone as he focused on the path before them.

     As they walked into the North path, a short figure with dirty blonde hair and wore a red vest turned around a bend not too far from them. Prussia ran forwards, leaving the others in the dust. “There he is!! That’s who I was tailing!” Prussia yelled as he jumped up and down. The other nations quickly approached him. Russia cocked his head to the side and frowned. “You’re right, he does look familiar,” Russia remarked as an uneasy feeling grew in his chest. Prussia unsheathed his sword and held it up in the air, the golden hilt sparkling in the sun. “Come on, after him! CHARGE!” Prussia called out while smirking. America frowned. “Who made him in charge of the party?” he grumbled. Germany sighed and rolled his eyes. “The fact that he has a lead, that’s what,” he replied in an annoyed tone. As Prussia turned to pursue the figure, the large dragon-snake creature he had been battling before appeared before him. Prussia screamed and fell on his arse, looking up at the hissing creature with wide eyes. “Scheisse!! You again!” he screamed. His lips curled into a smirk as he stood, holding out his blade. “Didn’t get enough of my awesome last time?! I’ll make sure you choke on the taste!!” Germany groaned and pulled out his whip standing beside his brother. He turned to the others and nodded at the creature. “Come on, he can’t do it on his own.”

     Japan, France, and England stepped forwards to face the dragon which in more closer detail, looked like a large cobra. The snake’s scales and feathers were a light orange apart from the tip of its tail which was a deep pinkish-purple. The head of the snake wall similar to a cobra’s apart from the feathers which were purple and green and the orange-green wings sprouting on both sides of its upper body. The underside of the snake was an array of green, blue, and purple stripes which lined down its belly in rows. The snake's eyes were a deep yellow-black and it’s head flinched as it opened its mouth, revealing a scary set of fangs. Prussia sliced the underbelly of the snake as he lunged to the right, causing the beast to let out a tortured hiss. As Germany, Japan, France, and Prussia quickly took turns attacking the snake, England conjured large blue flames in his palms and prepared to strike the creature. “MOVE!” England yelled. Quickly, the nations dove to the side and England pushed his palms forwards, expelling the large burst of flames from his palms. The snake screeched and vanished as the flames touched it, burning its feathers. As the nations caught their breaths, Prussia pumped a fist into the air. “Kesesesese!!! Take that you overgrown snake with wings!” Prussia cheered while putting away his blade. England rolled his eyes. “Actually it’s referred to as--” he began but Prussia held up a hand. “Don’t care! Let’s keep going!” he shouted with glee. England rolled his eyes as the group continued their way down the Northern path.


	22. Rise & Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update (school has kept me busy), the other next few updates may be a bit late as well
> 
> WARNING: graphic character death

     Prussia let out a loud laugh as the group and himself ran down the long desert path in chase of the familiar figure. As they turned a bend, the nation's encountered a large cobblestone castle surrounded by a long circular moat. Before the nations could observe the castle in greater detail, Prussia ran towards the moat and cornered the figure who stood to face a short wall bordering the murky water. “Gotcha now punk!! Nowhere else to run!!” Prussia cheered as the other nations joined him. The figure, a young boy, turned round to face them slowly. He wore a striped dress shirt, a red vest, and salmon colored pants paired with dark blue shoes. The boy looked up at them with moss colored eyes and a flat expression, his lips pressed in a thin line. “Good,” he said softly, his hands crossed behind his back. Russia gasped and placed a hand on his heart. “Latvia??” he questioned, looking the nation head to toe. Prussia hummed and tapped his foot to the sand. “Ooh, that’s why he was so familiar, he’s one of that trio you used to ab-” Prussia began until Russia shot him a glare. “Do not go there,” Russia growled as Prussia threw up his hands in defense. “Okay, I get it.”

     Latvia took a step forwards, his dirty blonde hair falling over his eyes. He made no movement to move his hair as he placed a hand on his chest. “I am the **_Rise_ ** of the Wheel of Fortune, the tenth Arcana,” he stated loudly, catching the nation's attentions. Rise held up one finger and pointed it at the nations. “This will be your first test of your Judgement. You may not pass until you prove yourself worthy,” he declared as he pulled an old looking handle bell from his pocket. The bell had an oak handle and the bell's bronze was polished clean, giving the impression of it being brand new. England rolled his eyes as Rise held up to bell while keeping one hand a few inches beneath it. “I figured one of these things would try to do a ‘worthy’ test. Be prepared!” England called out. France held up his rapier and lunged forwards quickly. The thin blade sliced across Rise’s arm, cutting through the fabric into his skin. He gave no reaction and stood as still as stone as his blood seeped into his sleeve. France frowned and prepared to make another attack but Rise stomped his foot to the ground, sending shards of ice in France’s direction. France yelped as Prussia grabbed his shoulders and pulled him out of the way as the ice flew past his face. Japan took France’s place quickly and blocked a kick from Rise who had run forwards. England manifested black flames in his palms and threw them forwards, knocking Rise to the ground. Rise quickly stood and jumped back as Russia made an attempt to knock him out with his pipe.  

     Rise held his bell out and blinked, his eyes glowing a pale pink.“ _Bells Toll For Three!_ ” Rise yelled as he rang the bell. A blue wave emitted from the bell and blew over the nations, knocking Japan, England, and France unconscious immediately as the wave hit them. Germany, Prussia, and America stepped forwards to face Rise as the other tended to the unconscious nations. Germany snapped his whip forwards, cutting into Rise’s leg. Rise, in retaliation, threw his fist forwards and punched Germany in the gut, shocking the nation. Germany stumbled backward as he gasped for breath. “Sorry kid!” Prussia yelled as he swung his blade towards the arcana's side, slicing a deep cut into his midriff. Rise stared at Prussia, his expression blank, and stomped his foot. A large jagged icicle burst from the ground underneath Prussia and sent him flying up about a foot. He then promptly fell onto the stiff sand, his arm twisting. An unpleasant swish sound came from his direction as Prussia gasped and held his arm, uncontrollable tears forming in his eyes. Taking his chance, America swung his bat, hitting Rise straight in the throat as he cried up a quick apology. Rise stumbled backward and looked at the nations silently. He slipped his bell back into his pocket and ran quickly away to the right.

     As Rise vanished from view Prussia stood up, with Germany's assistance, and shook a fist. “HEY! Come back here!!” Prussia shouted as loud as he could manage. “Prussia leave him be. I believe we have a bigger matter on our hands,” Germany mumbled as he pulled a pair of bandages from his bag and wrapped his brother’s arm. The nations took a moment to treat any wounds they received and woke the others who had fallen unconscious. Canada walked up to the moat and looked at the castle across the moat. It was not different from any average fairytale castle. The roof panels were a light blue and a large painted glass lay on the upper center of the castle walls. The glass was an array of light yellows and blues, forming what Canada swore they formed an edelweiss flower. The nations walked up beside Canada, looking over the castle. “A prisoner must be here,” Canada commented aloud, “But whoever rules here looks like they want a lot of protection.” France frowned and leaned against the small stone wall surrounding the moat. He let out a long sigh. “Or Rêve did some refactoring to keep us out.” Germany looked over to England as he coiled his whip. “Do you think this could be Italy’s?” he asked quietly. Germany hung his weapon on his belt as England leaned back slightly, his arms crossed. “Not likely. To protect the host it would have used more protection than just a moat,” England explained while tapping his foot nervously. Russia looked at a wooden bridge that stood halfway across the wide moat. His eyes widened. “But how do we get inside?” Russia asked the group, “I do not think any of us could reach that bridge.” The nations silenced and started across the moat absentmindedly.

**“Finally you have arrived; I have been expecting you.”**

     The nations spun around at the sound of a new voice. China jumped back and reached towards his blade. “Ai-ya! How do they keep sneaking up on us?!” he yelled aloud. The figure who owned the voice stood not too far from them. His neat blonde hair was cut above his shoulders and wore a lacy white dress shirt, puffy red pants, and tall black boots with red shoe laces. His shirt had two red laces climbing vertically up his shirt from the bottom seams which were a small distance from a thicker lace down the center of his chest. His collar was short and oval shaped with green vine patterns stitched into the fabric. Prussia sighed and attempted to cross his arms, hissing as his arm stung. “Well, I guess here goes another round of fighting,” Prussia declared as he pulled out his blade. France tried blocked Prussia from running forwards, but that did not stop him. “Prussia, non!!” he called as the Prussian charged forwards. The blonde man easy jumped aside, causing Prussia to run straight past him. Prussia halted and looked back at the others. “Huh?!” The man smirked and his bright green eyes flashed. “Ah, I see. You are the impulsive and loud one,” he sneered, pissing Prussia off immediately. “Who are you calling impulsive and LOUD?!” Prussia thundered while clenching his fist.

     Germany jumped forwards and motioned Prussia to come back to the group. “Bruder!! Stop!” Germany ordered. Prussia jumped at the man again, but the blonde figure easy avoided his attack... again. Russia sighed and leaned against China. “This is getting a little sad,” he muttered. Prussia held up his blade at the figure whom he then recognized. “Poland, stay still so I can slice you with my awesome blade!” Prussia yelled while waving his sword. The man pursed his lips. “My name is not Poland,” he said. England placed a hand to his cheek and huffed. “Oh for god’s sake,” he groaned. He stomped forwards and grabbed Prussia by the collar. England dragged Prussia back to the group as the Prussian tried to twist from his grasp. “Hey! Lemme go!! That thing’s a dream demon, right?! That thing’s the enemy!!!” he shouted as England pushed Prussia to Germany, who kept a hold on his brother. The blonde man, who didn't apparently go by the name Poland although shared his features, held up a hand in defense. “I mean you no harm,” he stated calmly. Prussia’s eyed widened to the size of saucers. “What?!” he exclaimed, hanging his blade by his belt. China frowned while shuffling his feet nervously. “Well, this is a change, not many of… whatever-you-are are that friendly. All of the ones we’ve met have tried to attack us,” China said to the blonde man. The man tilted his head to the side. “We are known as Arcanas, from the tarot cards known in your world,” the man explained. England gasped and snapped his fingers. “Aha! That’s why your names sounded so familiar! You’re based from tarot cards!” England shouted aloud. France chuckled sheepishly. “Well… I could have told you that,” he mumbled beneath his breath. England shot him a quick glare.

     Canada took a step forwards and placed a hand on his chin. “And which Arcana are you?” he asked politely. The figure stayed silent and just stared at Canada with a blank expression. Canada cocked his head to the side. “... Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?!” Canada asked quickly. America placed a hand on Canada’s shoulder. “Maybe he’s like mine and doesn’t like his name. Though it’s weird, World is the only one who said his name was my name,” America suggested, recalling how World had used his name to describe himself once. The blonde man frowned slightly and glared at the group. “While we did not originally have these names, we have beared these titles for centuries. Not all of us are so accepting of keeping them,” he clarified. America tilted his head forwards and smirked. “But why call himself America of all things?” he asked. The arcana rolled his eyes and looked to the side. “The one who shares your face, he does not share the same views as our 'Master'. The one he protected called him the name he cherishes now,” he recalled. Canada placed a hand to his temple, his head hurting slightly. “The one whom he protected… ” he mumbled quietly, his voice to silent for the others to hear. “Even when we are combined with a new body, Master tends to still call us with these ‘Arcana’ names,” the man continued, “For your kind cannot survive here without a suitable body, so we are the best choice he has to keep them here.” His voice hardened by his last sentence, clearly unhappy with the ‘Master’.

     The blonde man took a step forwards and glanced at the castle. “Especially if he wants to keep them from leaving,” he remarked. China nodded and smiled. “Hm, I think I know what you’re talking about with the name thing,” China commented and his face fell. “The creature did the same thing to me when it first started to drug me up. It started calling me ‘Hanged Man’ and it just stuck.” The blonde man smirked and leaned forwards, his hands in the pockets of his pants. “I am **_Priestess_** , the Second Arcana,” Priestess stated smugly. Prussia groaned and placed a hand on his forehead. “Why the hell are you answering the questions out of order?! It’s really annoying,” he called out, pointing a finger at Priestess. Japan placed a hand on Prussia’s shoulder. “I think he only responds to us if we tell him something about ourselves,” Japan explained. Priestess nodded in response. France nodded his head and tapped a finger to his lips. “Priestess... that is the arcana of knowledge. It makes sense.”

     Germany approached Priestess, standing in front of the others. “Good. Now we can finally get some answers,” he stated, crossing his hands across his chest. “Pol- er- Priestess. We are not from this world and have come to save our friend, Italy. Do you know where he is?” Germany asked, stumbling with the arcana’s name. Priestess frowned. “ ** _The Fool_**? Yes,” he responded with a blank expression. Germany’s expression flashed with anger, but he calmed quickly. “He’s in danger! Where is he?!” Germany questioned coldly. “He is--” Priestess began but was interrupted as a gunshot rang through the air from a tower a few feet to the left of them. The sand beside his feet burst up in a puff of smoke. A voice called from the tower angrily. “NO INTRUDERS ALLOWED!! Leave at once!!” Two more gunshots rang out, causing Priestess to jump back. America shook a fist at the tower. “HEY!! Knock it off up there!” he shouted. Prussia clung to France. “That sounds like Switzerland, even in dreams he’s still gun crazy!” Prussia cried out. The nations turned to Priestess who had begun to back away. “You have to defeat him in order to gain access to into the castle,” he told them quickly, “We WILL meet again.”

     As another gunshot rang out Priestess curtsied and took off running to where Rise had disappeared to. Germany’s eyes widened. “Wait!!” he called out quickly but, it was too late, the arcana was gone from view. Japan placed a hand on Germany’s shoulder. “We were so close… ” Germany muttered. Japan nodded towards the castle. “Germany-san, it’s all right. He will be back. For now, we need to get into the castle,” Japan declared. China nodded. “He’s right! Let’s go!” China called out. Prussia smirked and pumped a fist in the air. Before the nations could move to the tower, Canada yelped and placed a hand on his chest. “WAIT!” he shouted, unbuttoning his jacket and searching the pockets. The nations turned to him, slightly concerned. Canada pulled out two red cards from his pocket and quickly handed them to Japan. “Sorry, sorry, I almost forgot to give these to you!” Canada laughed as he buttoned his coat again. Japan looked over the cards and smiled. “Thank you,” he said as he placed the arcana's cards with the others. The group then walked to the tower and entered through a blue doorway. Japan turned and exited the tower, China right behind him. “Is… everything alright?” China asked quietly as Japan looked around the desert. Japan stayed silent. He turned back to China and shook his head. “It’s nothing,” Japan said quietly. China smiled and patted Japan’s arm. “Alright, take as much time as you need,” China replied, walking back into the tower. Japan silenced and looked around the desert, a frown on his face. “It’s just my imagination…” Japan reassured himself, “If someone was following us, I would have seen them by now.” Japan sighed and looked around once more. Seeing no one in sight, Japan entered the tower.

     Inside the tower, the floor was a gray cobblestone with three pillars in the center touching the ceiling walls. The group stood in the small room with a staircase to their upper right. A shelf with supplies and weapons was a few feet in front of them beside a wooden table. The group walked to the staircase and went up, not seeing any important things in the room. The next floor had only a jail cell in it, taking up most of the area. No one or thing was in the cell. The nations walked around the iron bars to a staircase on the upper left corner of the room. The floor above them was filled with supplies such as foods, clothing, beds, and other necessities. Applebloom fluttered beside a pair of arrows and now wore a dark gray dress with light gray leggings that looked like they were made of feathers. She smiled as the nations approached her. “Guten tag, pixie,” Prussia cheered. England immediately rolled his eyes, correcting Prussia silently. Applebloom laughed. “Hello! I got a new item in stock!” she called out happily. England grinned. “Oh?” he questioned aloud. Applebloom pulled out what looked like a small orange and red pillow in the shape of a feather from a wooden crate. The pillow was twice her size, around the size of the nation’s heads. “Since you all are out of world travelers, these pillows should help you recharge in battle! All you do is squeeze them until you feel well rested,” she explained, “I enchanted them myself!” America took the pillow from her, giving her about 20 silver Hetas. “Neato!” America laughed. England traded a couple more Heta coins for five more pillows, giving them to Germany to keep in his bag which England then and there enchanted to have unlimited space. Yet, the bag still felt very light to Germany. Prussia grinned ear to ear. “Danke, not-pixie!” he called out gleefully. Canada rolled his eyes. “She has a name, you know,” he stated, nudging Prussia. “Apfelkuchen!” Prussia cheered, his words only confusing the other. Germany let out a sigh. “Her name is not apple cake,” Germany commented. Applebloom laughed and waved a hand. “Better luck next time!” she called out. The nations shared a quickly goodbye and walked up the next flight of stairs.

     The group quieted as they entered the top of the tower, standing in the circular room several feet behind a pissed Switzerland who wore silver armor. The room was the same as the others apart from a red carpet on the floor, a grand piano, and many weapons lining the walls. Switzerland glared out of a tall window, a large lever right beside him on the wall. “Grrr…. Where did those intruders go?!” he growled. Canada leaned over to France. “… Hm. I don’t think he’s noticed we’re here yet,” Canada whispered to the nation who agreed with him quickly. Switzerland leaned slightly out of the window. “No one escapes the Tower’s eyes,” he snarled angrily as he scanned the desert sand. “Pfffft. Except for us, apparently,” America snickered quietly. France hummed as he recalled the arcana's name. “ ** _The Tower_**. That means he’s the sixteenth arcana,” France declared, keeping his voice low. England shrugged. “Good to know,” he whispered. Prussia placed his hand on his hip, his other still wrapped. “Ah, this will be easy peasy!” Prussia laughed as he walked up to Tower. Germany’s eyes widened and he stretched out a hand. “Bruder! Get back here!” he hissed angrily, but he was completely ignored.

     Prussia tapped on Tower’s metal armor. “Hey, Switzy! Mind if ya open the gate for us?” Prussia asked with a grin. Tower spun around, his face full of fury. “YOU!!” he boomed. Prussia yelped and took a step back. “Schiesse!” he squeaked. Prussia sprinted back to the group and clutched Germany’s arm. “Ugh, how do I put out with you?” Germany wondered aloud. Tower approached the group, loading the large silver shotgun in his hands. “What do you outsiders what?!” he thundered, pointing the gun's barrel at the group. Prussia put up a hand in defense. “Easy, easy! We just wanna get in the castle!” Prussia called out as Tower tucked his short light blonde hair behind his ears. Tower’s face blanked. “No,” he stated coldly. America clasped his hand together. “Come on, man!” he begged. Tower shook his head. “I will not pass until you defeat me,” he declared. China smirked. “Of course,” he purred, pulling out his blade. England conquered orange flames in his hands. “Let’s make this quick,” he said as the others took up arms, apart from Prussia who Germany pushed to the back of the group.

     Tower quickly shot his gun at the nations, not giving them a second to process their thoughts. They quickly dove out of the way as the shot rang out, the bullets slightly delayed from exiting the barrel. England pushed his palms forwards. The flames pushed forwards like colorful beams. Tower jumped out of the way and continued to shoot at the nations, his bullets slinging past them. The nations found difficulty in attacking Tower while avoiding his bullets, a few of them receiving slices on their skin as the bullets whizzed past them. Canada grabbed China and pulled him aside. “Can you distract him for a moment? I wanna try something,” Canada asked quickly. China frowned but nodded, running to the front of the group. “HEY!” he shouted loudly, startling Tower and the other nations. Canada stepped around the others quietly as Tower lowered his gun for a moment. “WHAT!” he snarled. China smiled as he saw Canada manifest his ice hockey stick out of the corner of his eye. “Nothing,” China stated calmly. Tower’s eyes flashed and he raised his gun to fire yet again. Canada quickly lunged in front of the group and smashed his weapon into the ground. Splinters of ice burst through the ground and smashed into Tower, throwing him back. The shotgun flew from his hands and he collapsed beside the window, his armor denting on the cobblestone. Canada grimaced, his weapon disappearing, and he quickly thanked China for his help.

     Tower stood on shaky legs and wiped a drip of blood from his lips. “Irk… no… ” he groaned. Germany took a step forwards, a hand on his own shoulder for a bullet had cut him in the midst of the battle. “We kept out part of the deal, now lower the bridge,” Germany announced coldly. Tower’s expression saddened and he nodded. His green eyes clouded over slightly. “… Fine,” he murmured. He turned and pulled the lever. A large CLANK rang out through the air and the clinking of metal could be heard outside. Tower faced the window, his back to the nations. “Now get out,” he said quietly. Russia frowned and looked at the others. “Is he going to be okay?” he asked silently. Prussia laughed as he took off his bandages, his arm feeling mostly healed by now. “Aw, he’s just being a sore loser. He’ll be fine,” Prussia called out with a grin. Tower’s head lowered. “… Master…” he mumbled quietly. Canada frowned and he tilted his head to the side. “Hm? Did he say something?” he questioned. America wrapped an arm around Canada’s shoulder. “Nevermind that! We got a castle to get to!”

     The nations walked floor down floor quietly until they reached the ground floor and found something odd. A red card lay in the center of the room, which to their recollections was most definitely not there before. Prussia picked up the card and looked at the drawing. “Hold on a sec. Isn’t this that Switzy we just fought?” Prussia wondered aloud. The drawing depicted Tower standing before the window wearing his armor with the shotgun by his side. America peered at the card and nodded. “Looks like it, yeah,” he stated with a smirk. Japan took the card from Prussia and pocketed it. “… Mine,” he mumbled. France rolled his eyes and laughed. “Oh course it is,” France muttered. Canada frowned as he felt a dark feeling stir in his chest. “And these show up when they’re defeated, right?” Canada asked the group. Germany grimaced, realizing what Canada implied. “Let’s just hope there’s more than one way to make a card other than _that_ kind of defeat,” Germany stated quietly. Japan took the card out and read out the card's label: “ _XVI-The Tower_.”

     England looked at a table across the room and frowned, a teacup now lay on the wood. “That… wasn’t there before,” he said, pointing to the tea cup. France walked over to the cup and felt the porcelain. “Still warm too. Where did it come from?” he pondered aloud. Russia clapped his hands and grinned. “Maybe someone stopped by for some tea!” he suggested cheerfully. England looked at the floor and grimaced. The nations walked outside of the tower and approached the moat to see that the bridge was now lowered. “Aha! There we go!” Russia cheered as they gathered beside the bridge. “No duh,” Prussia mumbled sarcastically. Prussia grinned and placed his hands on his hips. “Now come on! Let’s go pay a house call!” he declared. France chuckled and placed a hand on Prussia’s shoulder. “I don’t think you said that right, mon ami,” he murmured. Prussia laughed and shrugged. “Whatever! Let’s just do this!” Prussia called out. As they stepped onto the bridge, the nations were stopped in their tracks as they heard the shattering of glass. Prussia jumped. “What… was that?!” he shrieked. China looked up at the tall tower and frowned. “What’s that falling thing up there?” China asked quickly as something appeared to be falling from the tower. Japan’s eyes widened. “I-is… that?” he stammered quietly, his eyes following the falling figure. Canada slapped a hand over America’s eyes and pulled him back. “DON’T LOOK!” he screamed as a figure splattered onto the ground with a distasteful cRUNCH.

     The nations quickly ran over to the tower, crowding around a bloody figure lying in the sand. Tower's bloodied body lay still, blood seeping out of his metal armor and widened eyes. His skull was cracked open, fluids and blood seeping from his messed hair. England placed a hand to his mouth and cringed. “Bloody hell!” he cried out, unable to pry his eyes away from Tower’s corpse. Japan kneeled beside Tower and placed two fingers below his jaw on his upper right neck. Japan’s face darkened and he pulled away. “… He’s dead,” he mumbled quietly. America clutched onto Canada and looked at the bloody body. “But we just saw him, what happened?!” America cried out fearfully. Russia took in a breath and leaned over the corpse slightly. “You don’t think he… jumped?” he wondered aloud, grimacing. China frowned and shook his head. “That’s quite extreme to kill himself over something like that,” China remarked quietly. Japan sighed and looked up the tower. His eyes widened and he pointed upwards. “Everyone!! Look!!! Up there!”

     Everyone’s eyes shot up to the top of the tower. Leaning out of the broken window was Prussia, or was it really? He wore the same deep blue outfit and the same black iron cross yet he was just wrong. The Prussia, on the tower, teeth were sharp as knives, shown by his grin and his eyes glowed a neon blue. Prussia, the one with the group, gasped and craned his neck higher. “W-what!? Me??” Prussia cried out. Germany growled and narrowed his eyes. “Rêve,” he snarled, reaching out and pulling Prussia slightly closer to him. The Faucherêve made eye contact with the group, its grin widened, and with that, it vanished. Prussia stared at Germany and frowned. “Who??” he asked, looking at the others. Canada grimaced and pulled his pilot goggles from his head and stuffed them in his coat. “Before we left… he muttered something about ‘Master’, maybe this was why...” Canada murmured. America growled and clenched his fists. “So that fucking demon must have offed him for failing,” he snarled. Russia pouted and rubbed his eyes. “So that’s why he looked so upset… ” Russia whispered sadly. China kneeled down and placed a hand on Tower’s dented armor. “Poor thing…”

     Japan cringed, his skin paled. Canada frowned and walked over to Japan and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you going to be okay?” Canada asked Japan quietly as he looked into Japan’s eyes. Japan stayed silent and looked at the ground. Canada smiled slightly and squeezed Japan’s arm. “Japan?” he asked again, slightly more concerned than before. Japan took a deep breath and nodded. “Hai, I will,” he mumbled. Prussia stomped his foot and kicked the sad. “Graaaaaaaah! That other me, that Rêve guy, has got one thing coming!!! I’m so gonna avenge Switzy!” Prussia snarled angrily and swiftly ran to the bridge, far from the group. Germany spun around. “Bruder, WAIT!!” Germany placed his fingers to his temple and sighed. “Grah. There is no talking to him, I swear.” France let out a long breath and turned from Tower’s body. “Hopefully he will calm down soon. Switzerland is his family after all,” France mumbled. Germany nodded. “He’s my family too, but that doesn’t mean we need to act so impulsively,” Germany murmured. England began walking towards the bridge and turned to the others for a moment. “Right, let’s follow after him before he gets himself in trouble,” England called as he began walking again, the others following behind.

     Japan stayed standing Tower’s body quietly, his eyes were wide. Canada stopped by the bridge and turned back. He ran over to Japan and placed his hands on Japan’s shoulders. Japan looked up at him quietly. “Are you sure you’ll be okay, Japan? I know he was your friend too… ” Canada asked, his voice as sweet as sugar. Japan rested his head on Canada’s shoulder and nodded. “Mmm… ” he mumbled. Canada patted Japan on the back and gave him a quick comforting hug. “You’re more than free to sit this one one out. We can handle ourselves,” Canada told Japan. The nation shook his head and pushed away from Canada. “No… ” Japan stated, his face still flushed. Canada frowned as Japan looked around the desert as if someone was going to jump out at him. Japan looked back at Canada and sighed. “No… let’s keep moving…” Japan said slowly, his expression still distressed. Japan quickly walked from Canada and across the bridge, leaving the Canadian with the corpse… alone. Canada pursed his lips, his expression saddening. “… Poor Japan,” Canada whispered, “He looks deeply troubled, almost paranoid. I hope he won’t be the next victim.” The nation kneeled beside Tower and closed the arcana's eyes and stood silently. The nation pulled out his journal and made a quick sketch of the castle as he walked to the bridge. Canada frowned and made a small mental note of the surrounding environment, the dry desert could prove to be difficult to journey through. But what he should have noted was another figure wearing a deep red tarboosh and a purple-white cloak had walked up to Tower's body. The figure stared at Tower with no emotion in his eyes for a minute, and then with that, he walked away.


	23. The Emperor

     France started forwards with a distasteful frown. What he had expected to see was a beautiful interior, fit for any royal. What he did not expect to see was a carpet split in half, each half being a different color. In this case, the left half was red and the right was a moss green. France sighed and leaned his weight onto his left leg. “This is some… interesting decorating choices,” France mumbled to himself, the other nations grouping beside him. England leaned forwards, searching for Prussia. “Hm, he runs fast. Let’s catch up to him,” he announced. The nations walked down the hall, coming across a corner. As they turned the bend, they walked into a small room. Two Prussia's ran up a set of stairs, one on the left and another on the right across the group. The left side of the room bore a black piano on a small square of green carpet and a red staircase. On the right, there was a golden piano sitting on a patch of red carpet and a set of light brown stairs. America jumped back and waved his hands around. “What the fuck!?” he cried out. Russia’s grin turned ghoulish, and he looked from staircase to staircase. “It must be a trap, just like China,” he murmured with a creepy tone. China shrugged and smiled slightly. “Yes, but we don’t know which is real or fake.”

     Germany stepped before the group and turned to them. “Let’s split up. If there’s a dead end in one of the pathways, come back here and follow the other path, or find a conjoining room at the end,” he suggested. Japan stepped beside Germany. “I’ll go with you, Doitsu-san.” Canada stepped into Germany group and smiled. “… I’ll come with Japan and you as well,” he said, looking at them for reassurance. Germany nodded and looked back to the others. America laughed and slid up to Canada, hooking his arm around Canada’s shoulders. “And of course I’m gonna stick to my brother,” he declared while grinning. England turned to France, Russia, and China, a small smile gracing his lips. “I suppose you three are with me then... yes?” he stated, with slight doubt in his voice. The three nodded quickly. Germany tilted his head slightly and motioned his group to go the left, leaving England’s group to travel on the right path.

     Germany, Canada, Japan, and America walked up the red stairwell and found themselves facing a maze of narrow red pathways above a deep dark pit. Germany turned to his group and nodded towards the pathways. “Be on your guard, everyone,” he said cooly, but it seemed more like an order. The nations walked down the maze, avoiding dead ends, and keeping in a straight line to avoid falling off of the walkway. Suddenly, Germany stopped walked and leaned back, holding up the line. The others leaned over to see what looked like a demonic piece of cake standing before Germany. The lower part of the vanilla cake split into a jaw, sharp fangs in its mouth, and below lit lay a plate with attached forks as legs. “I got it,” Germany mumbled. With a swift kick, Germany knocked the creature off of the walkway into the deep pit. “I have a feeling that won't be the last of something like that,” Japan mumbled as they continued down the pathway.

     Only a few minutes later, the group encountered a few more creatures that appeared like cake. And one by one, they kicked them off of the platform. That wasn’t even the most annoying part of the maze to the nations, it was the maze itself. The maze was so very long, paths that seemed right led to dead ends and the walkways were to fair to jump across. But finally, finally, after thirty minutes, the group made it to a flight of stairs… which only led to more of the maze. As they continued through the maze, more and more creatures appeared soon enough kicking them off of the platform didn’t work anymore. Canada quickly switched places with Germany in the lead and used his hockey stick to freeze the monsters, giving them time to walk ahead of them. Soon, they finally made it to a larger and much wider hallway. But before anyone could say a word, a familiar laugh echoed through the halls;  **“Ehehehehehe ~ ~”.** Germany jumped and spun around, facing the group with anger in his eyes. “I know that laugh, let’s go!” Germany yelled. America laughed and held up his bat. “CHARGE!” he shouted with a grin. Germany, Canada, and America ran down the hall quickly, but, Japan stayed behind.

     Japan walked to the center of the hall quietly, unable to shake a queasy feeling from his chest. Japan tilted his head down and glared behind him. “Why are you following us?” he asked loudly as he turned around. A male figure approached him. He wore a deep red few, a long white dress shirt with a purple vest, white pants, and a pair of brown sandals. His hair was a shaggy brown, reaching the tip of his shoulders and his skin a tan color. Japan glared at the man and grimaced. “You have been following us ever since we left China’s town,” Japan continued, “Why?” The man stayed silent, his light brown eyes looking over Japan head to toe. Japan’s expression darkened and he took a step forwards. “Answer me!” he shouted angrily. The man smirked and narrowed his eyes. “You won’t do it,” he purred. Japan frowned and his eyes widened. “Huh?” The man smiled and crossed his arms across his chest. “You won’t hurt me,” he clarified as he walked towards Japan. “What… what makes you say-” Japan began but the man smiled sweetly, standing a foot away from Japan. “Because you have a noble heart, Japan,” he murmured, his eyes softening and his cheeks blushing a light pink. He took a step forwards and leaned forwards. “One that seeks release, revenge, and clarity in this mad world. A heart that seeks _Justice_.”

     Japan’s eyes widened and he took a step back. _This is so strange… I don’t know this face but I feel as though I…_ Japan thought while taking a slow breath. He frowned and narrowed his eyes. “Are you going to hurt me?” Japan asked carefully. The man shook his head, his expression blanking. “No, I would never want to hurt someone like you,” he mumbled. Japan cocked his head to the side. “Someone… like me?” the nation questioned. The man looked to the side and pursed his lips. “Yes, I have seen what Master has done,” he commented, “He has murdered your family and killed one of your friends. He has taken away something that is most precious to you.” He looked into Japan’s eyes and leaned forwards. “From what I can tell, he has also endangered more of your friends, hasn’t he?” the man asked softly. Japan nodded, his eyes falling to the carpet. “… Hai,” he replied, his body seemed to relax in the presence of this man, yet, he could not tell why. Japan’s face flushed. _What is this feeling? I do not know him at all and yet I feel at ease with him. Have we truly not met before?_ Japan wondered to himself quietly. “I would like to offer my services to help you, to help claim justice to those sins against you,” the man said, catching Japan’s attention. Japan arched his back and closed his eyes. “Watashi wa… Eto… Iie,” he mumbled quietly.

     The man’s eyes widened and he looked taken aback. “No?” he questioned, clearly surprised by Japan’s response to his offer. Japan nodded and took a calming breath. “While I was wronged many times, going out on my own would not solve things,” Japan said as he opened his eyes. “I will take this in stride and focus on our goal of saving Italy-kun, instead of being foolish and acting out on my impulsive emotions,” he continued. The man silenced his expression blank. Japan’s shoulders relaxed as the man smiled sweetly at him and clasped his hands together. “Mmh, that is why I am so drawn to you,” he purred. Japan’s breath hitched as the man took a few steps forwards, standing only a few inches away from him now. “Your sense of justice is so virtuous that you wait until it is time to act so you do not endanger your comrades,” the man mumbled, “I admire that. I admire _you_.” Japan’s eyes widened and his face paled, his cheeks blushing slightly. “A-Admire?” he stammered. The man’s smile became melancholy and he nodded. “Don’t worry. _Everything will be alright_ ,” he murmured. Japan closed his eyes and sighed. “Everything… will be… ” Japan's eyes shot open and his face flushed. “E-euh… I-I… u-uhm… G-gomenosai!!” Japan stuttered as he backed away. Japan turned his back to the man and ran down the hall. The man smirked and placed a finger to his lips and walked forwards slowly. “Mhmm… ”

* * *

     Japan approached his group slowly, seeing that they had ‘Prussia’ cornered against a wall, but there was another hall to their right (an easy mean for escape). Germany clenched his fists and let out a growl. “You’ll never get away with this!!” he thundered, his eyes full of fury. The Faucherêve laughed, his eyes glowing that ever so familiar neon blue. “Ehehe~ You’re so silly~ Now if you excuse me, I have my young master to tend to!” he sang sweetly as he vanished from sight. Germany scoffed. “Damn him,” he growled. Japan cocked his head to the side. “What did I miss?” he asked quietly. The others quickly spun around, startled by Japan's return. America laughed and leaned forwards on his bat. “There you are! We thought we lost you for a moment!” America shouted cheerfully, placing his free hand on his hip. Japan cringed and placed a hand on his cheek. “Gomenosai; I just… had to take a break,” Japan muttered. Canada cocked his head to the side and pursed his lips. “Are you feeling any better?” he asked with concern. “Hai, arigato,” Japan replied. The group silenced. Japan's eyes darted to the floor, gazing over the carpet. “So, it really was Rêve?” he asked, changing the subject quickly. 

     Germany nodded, taking note of Japan’s words. “Yes, and it confessed that it was the one who killed Tower, for being a ‘bad friend’ and failing to keep us out,” Germany explained. Japan sighed sadly and gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, his knuckles whitening. “I… see,” he growled. Canada placed a hand on Japan’s shoulder. “Japan?” he asked quietly, looking into Japan’s eyes. Japan gave no response and continued to look at the floor, his grip even tighter. Canada sighed and placed his other hand on Japan’s other shoulder. He bent down slightly and leaned forwards. “Japan... You’re gripping the hilt of your sword quite tightly,” Canada murmured softly, “Are you going to be able to make it? Do you need another break?” Japan shook his head, his face still flushed slightly, and he released the hilt of his blade, slipping it back into its case. “No, I will make it. Let’s just go meet with the others,” Japan muttered. Canada smiled and stepped away from Japan, releasing him. Before Germany could address his friend, the entire hall shook as screeching noise, a violin being poorly played, bounced off the walls. America yelped and covered his ears as the noise faded. “Whoooa! What the hell was that?!?” America shouted loudly. Germany bit his bottom lip. “That violin sounds very familiar… quickly! Let’s go!”

* * *

     “Well that wasn’t so bad,” England quipped as his group and himself exited a maze of green walkways and stood in a wider and longer green carpeted hall. As they had traveled through the maze, for more than half an hour, they had encountered and an array of bird-like creatures that dived constantly at their heads with extended talons. “Sure,” China mumbled, holding a stained cloth to the side of his head. As the group walked around a bend in the hall, England spotted Prussia not too far from them. “Quick there he is!” England shouted as he pointed at the distracted Prussian. France ran forwards and tackled his friend to the ground with a slam. After a quick struggle, France sat on Prussia’s back while he pinned the Prussian's arms to the ground. “‘EY ‘EY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” Prussia screamed, trying to push against France's force. England, Russia, and China hurried over as France continued to keep Prussia grounded. “Seems like we caught the real one,” France laughed as he rustled his friend’s light gray hair. Prussia turned his neck and glared at France angrily. “Get off me, France! We got to hurry!” he shouted. France stood up and pulled Prussia onto his feet. “Why?” France asked curiously. Prussia looked around the hall, a mirror and table stood against the wall behind him. “I saw another me running into this hallway, that must be that guy who offed Switzerland!” Prussia shouted, pulling his blade from its sheath.

     Russia frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. “But we saw two of you going into two different hallways each,” he stated with a confused his expression. China groaned and grimaced. “Three Prussias? Ai-yah. One is more than enough,” he moaned quietly. England clicked his tongue and tapped his foot against the floor. “Hm, it could be Rêve. Let’s proceed carefully,” England responded. Prussia grinned and turned around. “Yea! Charge!” he shouted loudly. “That’s the exact opposite of carefully,” England hissed. As the nations stepped forwards, a figure dropped from the ceiling blocking their way to the next hall. “Augh! You son of a --” Prussia began, but he stopped as he looked over the figure. It was him, but the other him wore different clothing. The figure wore a clean dark blue coat with a red and gold lined collar. He wore a light purple vest underneath with a white ascot tie tucked neatly underneath. The other Prussia also wore militaristically deep blue pants, a black hat paired with a red feather tucked in the stitches. In his gloved hand, he held a large sword with a silver hilt; the sword itself was larger than Prussia’s and the blade was made of a shining silver.

     Prussia looked his other self up and down again and smirked. “Whoa! I look awesome! I remember that uniform, I looked badass in it. Hell, I still do!” he called out gleefully. China rolled his eyes. “Now’s not the time for narcissism,” he growled. Prussia laughed and placed his hands on his hips, “I’m just raising my self-esteem, don’t dull my sparkle,” Prussia snickered while winking. France laughed and crossed his arms. “Ooh, never thought of it that way,” France purred. England sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “How did I get stuck with this group?” he mumbled to himself. The other Prussia pointed his blade towards the group and wore a face of fury. “Trespassers of my domain, you have made a grave mistake seeking me out. Prepare to be cut down by the **_Emperor_** , the fourth arcana!” Emperor thundered. Prussia squealed with glee and jumped up and down. “He even sounds awesome, oh man!” Prussia cheered. England conjured balls of blue flames in his palms and looked to his allies. “You all are losing focus! He wants to kill us!” England growled. France pulled out his rapier and laughed. “Mon cher, you are right,” France declared. Emperor growled and raised his blade. “You dare ignore my threats?! Foolish trespassers, die by my hand!”

* * *

     The battle with the Emperor was one of the most difficult the nations had faced so far. Emperor had constantly blocked their attacks with his blade, but it seemed that in the end magic was the way to go. England used an array of spells spanning from flames to light itself. Spell after spell, Emperor had been weakened and soon enough, Russia was able to use his Kollkutz. As the thick icicle burst from the carpet floor, Emperor was thrown back into the mirror behind him, smashing it to bits. Pieces of the mirror stabbed into Emperor’s back, but that didn’t stop him. Emperor stabbed his blade into the ground, sending a shockwave of light blasting towards the nations. Prussia jumped over the wave, but the others weren't as lucky. The wave smashed into England, China, France, and Russia’s chests, throwing them into the ground a few feet away. Prussia quickly lunged forwards and stabbed his blade into Emperor’s side. As Prussia pulled out his bloodied blade, Emperor collapsed into the floor and held his bleeding side. “What…. How could simple knaves… kill me? It’s impossible,” Emperor choked as his features drained, blood leaving his veins quickly.

     China rose from the floor, holding a hand to his bruised upper arm. “Quite the talker, isn’t he?” China mumbled as he helped Russia stand. France quickly helped England up as China and Russia stood beside Prussia. “Just like the real one~,” Russia laughed. Emperor tried to move away from the nations but he hissed against the pain of his wound. Prussia frowned as blood dripped down Emperor’s lips, seeing himself in such agony was to disturbing to him. “No… my kingdom, everything I have worked for… I can’t die like this… not so soon,” Emperor cried out. Prussia silenced and looked to the ground as he dropped his blade to the floor. Prussia walked towards Emperor, his expression blank. “Get… get away from me… ” Emperor croaked as he tried to move away. The nations watched as Prussia kneeled beside Emperor and took his hands in his own. “It’s okay,” Prussia mumbled quietly, “Dying isn’t as bad as it seems.” Emperor scoffed and looked at Prussia with wide eyes. “How could you possibly know how this feels… ” Emperor hissed. Prussia closed his eyes and sighed. “I have died before my time, too many times to count. Sometimes slow, sometimes fast. It’s not that bad. It’s scary, but it’ll be okay,” Prussia explained calmly as he opened his eyes.

     Emperor looked away from the nations. “.... Empress… I’m sorry… I hope we do not meet in the afterlife so soon,” Emperor whispered as a bright light emitted from his chest. As the light faded, Emperor vanished into the air. A light blue light burst from the ground and circled Prussia, dispersing immediately after. “Wh-whoa.. This power… ” Prussia mumbled, holding his hands up. China walked forwards and helped Prussia to his feet. “Do you feel okay? Do you need to sit down?” he asked concerningly. China placed a hand on Prussia’s shoulder as the nation took a deep breath. A grin grew across Prussia’s face and he jumped up and down excitedly. “Feels freakin' AWESOME!! WOO!! What a rush!” Prussia cheered excitedly. France picked up Prussia’s blade and wiped blood from it with a handkerchief. Russia clapped his hands together and smiled as France handed the blade back to his friend. “Uhuhu~ What a pleasant surprise ~,” he laughed. England placed a finger to his lips and hummed. France nudged England and tilted his head to the side. “Who do you think the Empress is?” he asked quietly. England sighed and crossed his arms. “My first guess would be Hungary, but it could be anyone,” England replied, tapping his foot to the ground. The nations heads snapped to the sky as a loud screeching noise echoed through the halls. It almost felt as if the halls themselves shook. “W-whoa! The hell was that?!” Prussia cried as the noise faded. England grimaced and clenched his fists. “I think we’re about to meet who Empress is. Come on!” he shouted as himself and the others ran down the empty hall. 


	24. The Empress

     The nations stood in a large room, the floor cobblestone apart from the red and green carpets that merged into a pyramid. Half of the room’s walls were painted gold and the other half was a shining silver. England’s group stood on the right side facing Germany’s group who stood a foot across from them. Prussia laughed and leaned against his blade. “West!! I killed myself!” Prussia cheered gleefully. Germany frowned and narrowed his eyes. “Er…. what?” Germany questioned. England sighed and adjusted his tie. “He means we ran into his arcana,” England clarified, “I suppose you ran into the Faucherêve?” America nodded and waved a hand in the air. “We did. And it admitted that they were the one who killed Tower,” America announced. Prussia growled and clenched his fists, his eyes flaring with fury. “Gottverdammt! That.. that… Grah I don’t even know a bad enough name to call it!” he thundered angrily.  “I know, right!” America laughed as he wrapped an arm around Japan’s shoulders. China frowned, noticing Japan’s pale features. “Japan? You don’t look so good, are you okay?” China asked carefully. Japan stayed silent, his eyes shut and his face slightly flushed red. China walked forwards and placed a hand on Japan’s shoulder as America dropped his arms to his sides. “Japan?”

     Canada turned to Japan and tugged at his sleeve. “Japan, China’s talking to you,” Canada mumbled quietly as Japan’s eyes shot open. “Hm?” Japan hummed, looking up at China. The older nation smiled and squeezed Japan’s shoulders gently. “I asked if you were all right?” he repeated. Japan pursed his lips. “Oh. Yes,” Japan replied calmly. Canada frowned and crossed his arms. “Japan’s been like this way since we went through the maze. He went to take a break before we all ran into Rêve and he came back to us like this,” Canada explained to China. Japan frowned and looked up at Canada as he continued. “I’ll keep an eye on him. Surprisingly, he responds to me which doesn't happen… ever.” China smiled and nodded. “Thank you,” he replied. Japan cringed and looked from China and Canada. “I’m right here,” he stated loudly. Canada smiled and apologized quietly as China took a few steps back beside England.

     Russia tapped his foot on the ground and tugged at his scarf. “Did you all hear the violin screeching earlier?” he asked the other nations. “We did, we think it came from this direction,” Germany said as he nodded towards a tall staircase leading up the center of the room. England nodded in agreement. “Us too. We think whatever it might be, it has to be Empress,” England explained. America laughed a pumped a fist in the air. “Finally! We get a fight a lady! I hope they are super strong!” America cheered gleefully. “I wouldn’t be so sure. Poland was Priestess, remember?” France remarked, flattening America’s mood. “Oh come on, not all of these guys can be men!” America whined. England rolled his eyes and faced the staircase. “We will see, come on, this way,” England stated, walking to the stairs with the others following beside him. As they walked onto the next floor, a long cobblestone hallway, the nations encountered Applebloom who fluttered above a red and green carpet. Prussia grinned and placed his hands on his hips. “Applebomb!! Wie gehts?” he asked gleefully. “That’s… close?” Germany sighed quietly. Applebloom grinned and brushed her dress, which was a mix of green, red, and purple colors. England began to notice, although he wasn't quite sure, that her outfits seemed to match the theme of wherever they resided.  “Hello! I am doing very well!” she replied happily. England smiled and tilted his head to the side. “Jolly good. I wish we had more time to chat but we really must be going. I hope you stay safe!” England chirped. Applebloom grinned and bowed slightly. “Mhm! You too!”

     Applebloom turned to Japan and her smile faded slightly “… Oh, and you sir!” she murmured to Japan. “Hm? Me?” Japan asked, pointing a finger to himself. She nodded with a grin stretching ear to ear. “Tell him I said hello too!” she quipped. Germany frowned and turned to Japan. “What does she mean by that?” Germany asked concerningly. Japan frowned and shrugged. “Unsure…” With that said, the group waved goodbye and continued to head down the hallway. To the nation's shock, the end of the hall led to a very large throne room. The nations stood in the center of the throne room, facing a figure who stood between a red throne and a purple throne. The figure was a very familiar man, Austria. He wore a long uniformed white coat with purple collars, white pants, and white shoes. In his hand, he led a white violin decorated with golden vines and a white bow in his other hand. America groaned and crossed his arms across his chest. “Dammit! Still a guy!” America whined. Prussia walked in the front of the group and gasped. “No way!! Austria?!” he cried out, his hands stretched out by his sides. England growled and stood behind Prussia, clenching his fists. “So, this is his domain,” he muttered. Empress’ expression filled with fury and glared at the group through his light brown spectacles. “How _dare_ you!!” he hissed as he walked forwards, “How dare you kill the Emperor!!”

     Prussia grimaced and clasped his hands together. “Austria, snap out of it!!” he pleaded, a smile gracing his lips, “It’s me, your awesome friend! Prussia!” Germany grasped Prussia’s shoulder and held him back. “Prussia, don’t.” Empress’ expression darkened, his eyes wild, and he stomped his foot on the cobblestone floor. “I will make you all pay!” He lifted his violin, tucking it beneath his chin, and ran his bow over the strings. The violin emitting an echoing screech throughout the throne room. The whole room shook and trembled to the sound. “I am the **_Empress_** , the third arcana and the king of the Castle of White! I will make you suffer just as he had suffered!!” Empress boomed. England frowned, his eyes widening. “… What?” he mumbled quietly as his eyes flashed their familiar green. America shook England shoulders quickly. “England now's not the time for zoning out too!” England pried America’s hands from his shoulders, his face extremely pale. “That… is not Austria.”

     The nations quickly faced England who continued to stare at Empress with wide eyes. Prussia walked up to England, his hands running through his gray hair. “What do you mean that’s not Austria?! He’s a victim!” Prussia cried out, glaring at England. “The victims always turn into the arcana, don’t they? That’s how I was treated,” China said looking at the others. “Same here,” Canada mumbled quietly. England nodded as his thin lips pulled into a grimace. “Yes I know but, I sense no humanity in him like you two,” England said to Canada and China. He turned back to faced to others. “He’s a dream being completely,” he continued. Prussia’s brows furrowed and he shook his head. “That makes NO sense!!” he boomed. Empress growled and stomped his foot again “Don’t ignore me!! Die!!” Empress shouted. England huffed and stepped before the group, he was tired of these battles. England mumbled a few words in Latin beneath his breath and threw his hands forwards. A wave of light burst from his palms and smashed into Empress’ chest, knock him back. Empress quickly recovered and played a few notes on his violin. The ground beneath the nations shook and jagged rock burst from the ground around the group of nations, attempting to kill them. The nations quickly scattered around the room, weapons in hand.

     America ran around England and threw a stone at Empress with immense force. The arcana flipped his violin and hit the rock, sending it back into America’s chest. America gasped for breath and collapsed beside England, holding his stomach. England waved his hand in the form of a star in the air, his fingers leaving a red light behind. The light formed a shot of shield which England moved in front of the American as China faced Empress, attempting to cut the violin bow in half. As China swung his blade, Empress kicked China in the chest, the blade missing his nose by a centimeter. China stumbled backward and tripped over a stone, falling onto his arse. Empress moved his bow over the violin strings again, filling the air with a screeching noise. The nations covered their ears immediately, dropping to their knees. The noise was excruciating. Canada pulled himself from the floor and stomped his foot onto the ground. A ball of ice burst from the ground which he kicked like a soccer ball towards Empress. The ball smashed into Empress’ chest winding him and stopping the noise. Prussia jumped forwards and brought his blade down upon the violin. A bright shockwave rippled through the air, sending the nations and Empress in opposite directions.

     As the nations grouped together in the center of the throne room, tending to their wounds. Empress rose slowly, his expression full of dread. Prussia took a step forwards, his eyes wide. “… Austria?” he asked quietly. Empress stayed silent and wiped blood from his lips. The nations looked forwards as Empress shook his head slowly, his face pale as paper. Suddenly, Empress ran away from the nations, speeding down a hall to their right without a single word. “HEY!!” Prussia thundered angrily as he ran after Empress. Germany growled and tried to grab Prussia’s arm in an attempt to stop his brother. “Prussia!” he yelled. Germany turned to the others and sighed tiredly. England ran forwards towards the hall, bandages wrapped loosely around his fingers. “After him!” he shouted, the others following behind his steps. The hallway was full of an array of green and red carpets covering the floor with the walls being a checkered pattern of gold, silver, and white. Canada stopped beside a small red carpet and picked up a similarly colored card. The others grouped beside him as he passed it to Japan. “Ah, so here is Austria-san’s card,” Japan exclaimed, looking over the drawing. The card depicted Empress standing straight with his violin and bow in hand. The label read _"III- The Empress"_.

     China frowned and looked at the carpet, trying to spot any sign that Empress had been there. “So does that mean he died in this spot or something? I never understand that…. ” he pondered. Germany shook his head. “The cards usually are not in the same spot they died, they just appear,” he clarified. England sighed and motioned the others to continue down the hall. “Let’s hope this doesn’t mean Prussia’s going on another wild goose chase for a dead person,” England grumbled. Before they continued, France picked up another card and sighed. “This is that other Prussia we ran into on our side of the maze. I believe he called himself The Emperor,” he mumbled as he gave the card to Japan. The drawing was of The Emperor wearing his blue coat leaning on his sword, his expression ice cold. The label read _"IV- The Emperor"_. Russia laughed as Japan tucked away the cards. “Italy must think highly of him to put him in such a role. If it were my choice, he would probably be the Fool,” Russia remarked. Canada smirked and tried to stifle a laugh. “But if it was your choice, then _you_ would be the Fool…” he chuckled smugly. Russia smiled ghoulishly and ruffled Canada’s hair, holding back his temper. “Very true,” he growled. Canada laughed and fixed his hair, countering Russia’s flare of anger with an ice cold smile.

     The nations continued down the hall quickly. Soon, reaching the end of the hall where Prussia stood, banging on a wooden door. “Open up, dammit!” he shouted, tugging at the door handle and failing to splinter the wood even slightly. The group stood behind Prussia and watched as he tried to knock the door down. “He locked the door?” France asked his friend, walking up beside him. “Yea!” Prussia growled, tugging at the door again. England sighed. “How do we get in then?” he pondered aloud. France smiled and clasped Prussia’s hand. “We may be missing one, but we’re still stronger together!” he cried out happily. Prussia grinned and nodded. “Jawohl!” he replied cheerfully.  Prussia and France took a few steps back from the door, preparing to bust it down. “Un… Deux… ” France began slowly. “DREI!!” Prussia shouted. France and Prussia ran forwards and rammed their shoulders into the wood, but it didn’t budge an inch. France rubbed his arm and sighed. “Grah, we need one more,” he muttered. Germany walked up to France and Prussia and nodded. “I’ll do it,” he mumbled. Prussia grinned ear to ear as the three of them took a few steps back. “Danke, West!” he laughed as they took position.

**“Un… ”**

**“Zwei… ”**

**“DREI!!”**


	25. Justice

     The nations walked through the door to find themselves in a small office. The floor was carpeted green and the walls were a familiar stripped blue. On one side of the room were a few bookcases, a fireplace lit with blue flames, and two windows draped with blue curtains. A small black piano stood a few feet from the wall, two stools sat in front of it. The nations quieted as they looked across from them. Austria sat at a table wearing his usual faded blue jacket and brown spectacles. Beside him, sat Prussia, his eyes glowing an uneasy neon blue. They both held tea cups, a kettle resting on the table beside a pink frosted cake. Austria started up at the nations. “Hm?” he hummed. The other Prussia wore an even blanker expression as he sipped his tea. “Oh look, company,” he mumbled quietly, “I had a feeling we’d have uninvited guests.” Austria hummed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. “Yes, I see… ” he replied, looking over the nations.

     Prussia scowled and walked forwards. “All right, you monster! What did you do to Austria!?” he shouted angrily. Austria frowned and leaned forwards. “I’m right here, Prussia,” he called out, raising a brow. England’s frown dipped downwards. “Did he just… acknowledge his name?” England questioned, his eyes wide. “And no long winded speech needed? Holy shit… ” America muttered. Austria chucked and rose from his seat. Austria approached the group and stood before them, smirking. “Hello everyone. I’m surprised to see you here,” he said addressing them. He raised a brow and cocked his head to the side. “Tea?” Prussia’s eyes widened and he waved his hands up in defense. “Whu- aren’t you gonna try to kill us?” he asked as the others stood stunned. Austria frowned. “For busting open the door? While that is rude, I would not kill you for it,” Austria clarified. Prussia grinned and stood on his toes. “Oh man! Is it really you?!” Prussia laughed.

     The other Prussia, clearly the Faucherêve in disguise, smiled and stood from his seat. He placed his palms on the table and leaned forwards. “Young master, you tea is getting cold~” it sang sweetly as it looked towards the Austrian. Austra smiled and walked back to the table. “Ah yes, right,” he mumbled as he sat down and continued to drink his tea. “Thank you, Prussia. It’s cool enough to drink now,” he said to the creature. Prussia’s eyes widened and he clenched his fists. “WHAT?!” he thundered. Germany stepped up beside Prussia. “Austria?” he asked.

     Austria looked up, his teacup an inch before his lips. “Yes, Germany?” he replied. Germany stammered, unable to conjure what he would say next, for he did expect a reply. The other group members took a step forwards, seeing that it felt safe to do so. For now, at least. “Well, this is odd, I do not think this has happened before!” Russia cheered. “He already seems to be in his right mind,” Canada commented as America’s eyes doubled in size. “Hold up! Then who did we just battle!?” he questioned. France shrugged and looked to the ground. “He has a point. Those who are arcana are not so easily swayed back into their old selves,” France remarked. Canada grimaced and hugged his shoulders. “Even when I was beaten in battle, I still never believed you all when you told me who I was,” he whispered. The nations stood in silence, none of them knowing what steps were needed to be taken next.

     Austria looked up from his tea, leaning back in his chair, and frowned. “Did you all need something?” Then, the Faucherêve turned to Austria and smiled. “Ah, let’s not mind them. Would you like another sugar cube?” it asked gleefully holding up a small box. “Yes, please. Thank you,” Austria replied, allowing the creature to plop another cube in Austria’s tea. “You’re welcome, young master,” the Faucherêve responded. “HEY! Don’t call him that!” Prussia boomed angrily. Austria frowned and turned to Prussia. “But you did call me that, Prussia,” he replied calmly. Prussia frowned and his eyes widened slightly. “But- What!?” he exclaimed. Germany took a step forwards beside Prussia. “… Austria. You’re in a dream―” Germany began. “I know that,” Austria interjected, interrupting the nation.

     Germany furrowed his brows and frowned. “How?” he asked. Austria smirked and sipped his tea. “Oh, I knew it from when I got here. I am a lucid dreamer after all,” he explained. The Faucherêve clasped his hands together and grinned. “It’s true~,” it sang smugly. “A lucid dreamer?” Canada questioned, pursing his lips. “I’m self aware of my surroundings in my dreams and that they are not real,” Austria clarified. England sighed and shook his head. “That would explain a few things. He didn’t need to be coaxed in, he went in willingly. So no arcana was needed,” England mumbled as Russia laughed. “That’s very impressive!” Russia called out as he placed a hand on his chest. “Well, Austria. I know you’re enjoying your time here but we need to go. You’re not safe here. We need to go find the others as well,” Germany announced as he crossed his arms. The Faucherêve continued to smile, yet, its expression seemed to darken. “He’s not in any danger here, the only danger he could possibly be in is burning his tongue on his tea,” the Faucherêve claimed as his smile stretched from ear to ear. Prussia sighed and balled his fists. “Come on! We have to go! Don’t let it fool you!” Prussia pleaded. “Fool me?” Austria questioned as he put his tea down on the table, “All we have been doing is having tea and pleasant conversations.”

     Austria closed his eyes and sighed. He then rose from his seat and straightened his jacket., pulling the bottom edges down his waist “But… I suppose this fun can’t last forever. I really should get going.” The Faucherêve’s mouth hung open as Austria walked to the group of nations and stood by them, his arms by his sides. “What?!” the Faucherêve growled. It caught itself and its snarl tugged upwards into a forced smile. “I mean… s-so soon?” Austria turned to it and waved a hand lazily. “It was fun while it lasted but the others do have a point,” he explained. The Faucherêve took a step towards Austria and grinned. “Don’t you want to stay here, young master? We could still have tea and listen to Chopin just like you like! Why go back to a hardworking world?” Prussia frowned and stood in front of his friend. “Don’t you dare get near him again! The awesome me needs an awesome friend who plays awesome music!” Prussia boomed “If you want to get a hold of him, you better become awesomer than me, because otherwise… I’LL KICK YOUR ASS!”

     Austria placed a hand on Prussia’s shoulder and held him back. “Now, now… ” Austria mumbled quiety as Prussia grumbled beneath his breath. Austria looked over to the Faucherêve, who leaned against the table, and smiled. “It’s a nice offer you made. I’m sorry, but I will have to decline your invitation to stay,” he said. Austria nodded towards Prussia. “I would rather enjoy remain being bugged by THAT GUY than living in a most comfortable life among liars.” Prussia frowned and glared at Austria. “I’m not sure either to take that as a insult or compliment,” he muttered bitterly. The Faucherêve closed its eyes and frowned. “Liars?” it questioned. Austria sighed and let his arms rest by his sides. “Well, yes. As nice this is, it is all lies,” Austria said bluntly. The Faucherêve’s eyes widened and it waved its hands forwards. “It’s… not lies. But either way, I don’t want you to leave yet!” it cried out. “What do you mean it’s not lied? All of this is fake for them! Especially to Italy!” Germany shouted. Austria’s eyes widened and he turned to Germany. “Italy is here too?” he asked. Germany nodded and looked to the floor. “Yes, held captive against his will… ” Germany muttered and he pointed a finger at the Faucherêve, “... by _that thing_.”

     The Faucherêve opened its eyes, they glowed neon blue brighter than before. The room’s atmosphere darkened, enough to turn one's blood cold. “It’s not against his will! He wants to be here! He _wants_ my love! My _love_ is real! My love and friendship is _truth_!” the Faucherêve shouted. Germany shook his head. “No it’s not! You put up this façade so they think they want you, but they really don’t! They just want whatever makes them feel better!” Germany boomed. The Faucherêve’s eyes widened. “You’re… Y-you’re wrong!! They _love_ me!!!! THEY LO **OOOVE MEEEEEEE!!!!** ” The Faucherêve howled like a wounded animal. Austria stepped back as the room shook slightly. “What on Earth??” he mumbled. Prussia held a hand in front of Austria and Germany and pushed them back, closer to the others. “Get back! This guy’s NUTS!!” The Faucherêve’s finger’s tangled in its hair and it arched its back. “ **L** _oo_ **OO** _oo_ **OV** _e_ **E** _m_ **E** _ee_ **EE** _e_ **E** _eee!!!_ ”

     Japan lunged in front of the others and held out his blade as the Faucherêve ran forwards at the nations. Japan turned to the others quickly. “Go! Quickly!! I will handle this!” he shouted as the others stepped back.  China stretched an arm forwards to pull him with them. Japan sighed and clenched his teeth. “I’ll join you shortly, I’ll distract it! GO!!” he shouted louder. Germany’s eyes widened. “Not without you!” he replied. Japan shook his head and swung his sword at the Faucherêve. “GO!” he screamed at the others as a light burst from his chest, surrounding the nations. “Be safe!” China called out as the light consumed them. Once it faded, Japan looked around the room. It was only the Faucherêve and himself now. The creature stayed silent, staring at him. Japan frowned at narrowed his eyes, the anger clear in his expression. The Faucherêve smiled and waved a hand. “Ehehe~” it laughed. Japan frowned as the Faucherêve held up two hands in defense. “I can’t beat you for now, friend~” it sang sweetly, “So I’ll leave you to the mercy of this collapsing dream!” Japan growled and held his sword up higher. “Wha- -” The Faucherêve disappeared and the room began to shake. Japan looked down as the floor beneath him collapsed. Wooden  boards and bent nails sprung loose, forming a large gap in the floor as he tumbled down into the dark.

* * *

 

     It was fast, his fall, not only moments after he had landed with a painful thud on the floor beneath where he had fallen. Japan gasped as his breath left his chest, his back arching against the rugged carpet beneath him. His sword clattered beside him as he looked up, black spots appearing in his vision. Japan groaned and sat upright. The room his sat in was small and the only hallway that led out of the room was blocked with debris. Japan stood and picked up his sword, holding his other hand to his head. “No no no… I don’t even know where I am… ” Japan mumbled to himself as he began to panic. He frowned and closed his eyes. “Aah… a-ah… I can’t teleport out, I used what I could to get everyone out… **”** he murmured as he began to pace across the cobblestone floor. Japan’s face flushed red and he shut his eyes. “What… what am I… going to…” he huffed. Japan walked over to the debris and tangled his fingers in his raven black hair. _Can’t… can’t breathe… no way out… no way out… No way out…_ Japan thought, his breath becoming ragged.

**“JAPAN!!”**

     Japan’s eyes shot open and he moved backwards as the man he had meet before in the hall appeared before him. He stood before Japan and stretched his hands forwards. “Japan?” he asked softly. He placed a hand on Japan’s shoulder, and he smiled. “Everything will be all right. We’re going to get out of here, I know the way.” Japan narrowed his eyes and stared coldly. The man sighed and sat beside Japan. He placed his hands in his lap. “Japan, please. Do not let my dream status deter you. You must trust me. Trust me to help you,” he pleaded. Japan, with his options limited, agreed quickly. “Lead the way,” Japan replied. The man rose and approached the debris. Japan stood up and faced him, hanging his sword on his belt. “Why… are you helping me?” Japan asked. The man turned around and smiled. “Because you deserve to be protected,” he replied without hesitation. Japan’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open slightly. “Thank you,” Japan said as he recovered quickly.

     The man waved his hand over the debris of rocks and wooden planks. A flash of light emitted from his palm, causing the debris to vaporise. _There’s that feeling again… we, we must have met before_ Japan thought quietly. They walked down the hall, encountering another maze of stone walkways over a dark pit not to far down. The two men walked along the paths, avoiding dead ends with ease. As they walked, Japan lagged behind, an unfamiliar feeling bubbling in his chest. Japan sighed and crossed his arms. “These pathways feel familiar… somehow,” Japan wondered aloud. The man turned his head. “The castle must have collapsed inward, its stable for now but some of the rooms have combined together,” the man said softly as he ignored Japan’s comment, “let’s keep going, we don’t know how long this pause will last.” Japan nodded slowly, looking around the walkways for the exit. He didn’t see one. “Understood,” Japan mumbled as they continued. _It is times like this I wish I was back in the Night town…_ Japan thought to himself grimining, _Being in the cool air with the bright lights seem much better than crumbling kingdoms in the wasteland_. “Of course you’d say that… ” the man mumbled with a melancholy smile. Japan stopped in his track, his eyes widening. “Huh?” Japan questioned. The man stiffened and he turned around. “Nothing,” he responded.

     After almost half an hour, the two of them reached a dead end. Japan and the man stood at the edge of the drop, peering downwards. “… This is a rather large drop,” Japan muttered. The man sighed and clasped his hands together. “That it is,” he replied quietly. The two looked up, there was another walkway, around two feet away. “There is no way we can make that. There’s no way out. No way out, no way-” Japan began muttering to himself. The man turned to him and placed and hand on his shoulder.  “We will make it together, I give you my word,” he said gently. The man placed a finger to his lips and hummed, gazing at the walkway across from them. He turned to Japan and smiled. “Here, let me see your hand,” he said as he held out his. Japan turned to him with a confused expression. “Huh? Why?” Japan asked. “If we both jump together, we might be able to make it over there,” the man explained while nodding at the other walkway. Japan cringed and bit his bottom lip. “Well… I… ” he mumbled. The man’s smile widened and he leaned forwards. “Do you trust me?” he questioned, his voice low. Japan sighed and nodded. “Yes,” he replied quietly. The man smiled and took Japan’s hand in his own. “All right,” he mumbled, preparing to jump. “Here… we… go!!”

 

And with that, they jumped.

 

     Japan opened his eyes to see that they stood on the other walkway, safe and sound. He smiled ear to ear and laughed. “Ah! We really did it!!” he cheered. “See! What did I tell you!?” the man laughed. “Everything will be alright,” Japan replied with a smile. “Yes! Yes, that’s right!” the man responded as he brushed his dark brown locks from his eyes with his free hand, his other still holding Japan’s. “You can let go now… ” Japan mumbled, a blush creeping up his neck. “What?” the man asked. He looked down and let go of Japan’s hand, his cheeks turning bright red. “O-Oh, sorry! I just… I’m sorry,” he stammered. Japan held up his hands and nodded. “It’s all right, really,” he replied. Japan smiled slightly. _To be honest, I didn’t mind so much…_ he thought to himself. His eyes widened. _What am I thinking?! Snap out of it!_ he thought as the man walked towards the exit: a wide hallway which stood before them. Japan followed him as they entered the large hall, its floors carpeted green and red  leading up to a flight of stairs.

     After a few minutes, they walked into a long cobblestone hall. Japan continued to lag behind, keeping his thoughts to himself. _Ever since he held my hand, he’s been acting distant. I don’t blame him but still…_ Japan thought quietly, _I feel as though  I should say something_ . Japan stopped in the center of the hall. “Uhm… hey,” he called out. The man turned and walked up to him. “Yes?” he asked quietly. Japan internally cringed and held up his hands. “Look at this,” he said as placed one hand onto top of the other. He placed the bottom hand’s thumb on his palm and he threaded his top hand’s thumb under his index finger. “See here is my thumb,” Japan began as he created the illusion that he pulled his thumb off, “And just… hggggh. Pop! Like that, my thumb is off!” The man tilted his head to the side and stayed silent. Japan cringed and shook his head. _I’ve made a fool of myself…_ he thought to himself. The man placed a hand over his mouth and smirked. “…..pfffffft- ahahahahahaha!” the man laughed, placing a hand on his chest. Japan’s eyes widened and he let his hands drop to his sides. _He’s actually laughing? Was it really that funny?_ Japan wondered to himself.

     The man wiped tears from his eyes as a wide grin graced his lips. “Out of- of all the places, in a collapsing castle no less, you try to pull a parlor trick! Ahaha!” the man laughed again. Japan chuckled and tapped his foot on the cobblestone floor. “I felt bad for making you feel embarrassed, I thought it would cheer you up,” Japan mumbled. The man nodded his head and stifled another laugh. “Ahh… you never fail to amuse me, Hermit,” he mumbled. Japan frowned and his eyes widened. “Did you just call me… ?” he muttered as the man’s eyes widened. “Japan… I meant to say… ” he corrected, his smile melting. Japan took a step forwards. “Did you used to know him? Hermit, I mean,” Japan asked quietly. The man silenced and looked at the floor. He closed his eyes and nodded. “Yes. I did,” he answered. “What was he like?” Japan asked. The man thought for a moment and shuffled his feet. “Ah, he didn’t really like to go outside a lot, he would stay indoors and prank on whoever came to visit him,” the man mumbled, “I always thought it was because he didn’t want any visitors, but I think it was because he just wanted to see them smile.” Japan nodded and pursed his lips. He felt as this was a bit too sensitive of a topic. “I see. He must have been a kind man,” Japan said as a smile grew on the man’s lips. “He… he really is,” the man replied, grinning ear to ear. Japan eyes widened and he paled slightly. “Is?”

     Before they could speak another word, suddenly, the entire hall shook. The man grabbed Japan’s arm and pulled him down the hall. “Quickly! We have to keep going! We’re almost there!” he shouted as Japan struggled to keep up with his fast pace. Japan recognized the room they ran into as they exited the hall. It was the throne room, the two stopped running as they halted beside a tall painted glass beside the thrones that Japan hadn’t noticed before. The glass formed a sort of flower, but he couldn’t remember the species. “Here, this is the place,” the man muttered as he released Japan’s arm and motioned to the window. “If we break this, you can head down this way, there’s ledges on the building that can guarantee you can go down safely,” the man mumbled. Japan nodded with a smile and internally cursed himself, there was a question he had forgotten to ask. “Thank you… I’m sorry, after all this time I never got your name,” Japan mumbled. The man smiled, his cheeks flushing a light red. “I am known as **_Justice_ ** ,” he replied. “Justice…” Japan mumbled quietly and he grinned ear to ear. _That name… it seems fitting for him…_  Japan thought happily, _But just as I thought, we have not encountered him before. Perhaps, perhaps this could be my chance to really be able to stay grounded._ Japan closed his eyes and sighed. _When I am with him, I don’t feel as sad, useless or even as hopeless as I usually do in this place._ The man tilted his head as Japan smiled to himself as the nation continued to think to himself. _I’ve never felt this way before but… I like it._

     Japan walked up to the glass, placing his hand on it, and smiled. “Come with me,” he asked Justice. Justice gasped and his eyes widened. “What?” he questioned. Japan nodded and waved him over. “Come with me back to my friends. We can band together and achieved will earned justice against Rêve for everything his has done,” Japan stated with determination. Justice frowned and tugged at his hair. “”But what if they try to turn on me?” he asked quietly. Japan shook his head. “Then I will stop them. There is good in you, I know it. Please, will you come with me?” Japan asked again. Justice sighed and held up a hand. “But I-” he began. Japan ran forwards and clasped his hands together in plea. “Everything will be alright,” Japan echoed. Justice silenced and kicked a pebble on the ground. Justice took Japan’s hands in his own. “Yes. Yes, I--,” Justice stopped as something grabbed him from behind, a shadow that had passed unnoticed by the pair. Japan gasped, it was the Faucherêve in Prussia’s form. “There you are, you naughty friend~” the Faucherêve growled, his claws digging into Justice’s back. Justice yelped and struggled to tear from the Faucherêve’s grip. “Ggck! Japan! Go, now!!” he shouted. Japan gripped Justice’s hands and tried to take him with him. “I’m not leaving you!!” Japan yelped. Justice glared into Japan’s eyes and grimaced. “GO!!” he thundered. Japan yelped as Justice grabbed his wrists and pushed him. Hard.

* * *

     The nations stood around in a circle outside the castle wall in a large green yard. France leaned against Austria gently, his arms by his sides. “Do you think he’s on his way?” France wondered aloud. England looked at the castle, half of the structure was in pieces. “With how close this is to collapsing, I certainly hope so,” England murmured. Instantly, the nations jumped as the sound of glass smashing echoed through the air. “What was that?!” America shrieked. “That sounded like it came from above us!” Canada shouted as he looked up. Canada’s hands slapped over his mouth, the nations following his movement. A figure was falling rapidly from the sky. “JAPAN!!!!” China shrieked as the nation fell faster and faster, his blade hanging from his belt. Canada tried to move underneath where Japan would impact. “He’s falling quickly!! Someone try to catch him!!” Canada shrieked. Prussia held out his arms and took a deep breath. “I’m coming, buddy!” Prussia mumbled. Prussia ran forwards and kicked off of the wall, catching Japan before he went SPLAT. 

     Prussia crashed onto the floor with Japan in his arms, his breath knocked from his lungs. Prussia let Japan slip from his arms onto the ground and stood. “There! You saved my life, now I saved yours. We’re even,” Prussia wheezed with a grin. Japan’s face was dangerously pale and his eyes were as wide as saucers. “Dude, are you okay?!” America asked quickly. Japan stood slowly, observing his surroundings. “How did you get out of that window?” Russia questioned, glancing up at the shattered glass pane several stories above them. “Did Rêve hurt you??” France asked with concern. Japan tangled his hands in his hair, his pupils dilated and his breath hitched in his throat. “…… J-J……” he stammered as his back arched slightly and face drained of any color that remained. Austria frowned. “Hm?” he hummed. China pushed the others away from Japan as the nation took a shaky step towards the castle, his eyes staring at where he had fallen. “Give him some air!!” China ordered. The castle shook, and one by one the floors began to crash down upon themselves. “J…” Japan stammered, unable to finish his words. Canada frowned and reached out a hand. “What is it, Japan??” Canada questioned softly. Japan silenced, his mouth slightly agape. England’s eyes widened and he began to push everyone back. “Everyone move, the castle’s completely collapsing!!” The nations ran from the castle. China grabbed Japan’s jacket as the nation let out an agonizing cry, tears dripping down his cheeks.

**“JUSTIIICEE!!!”**


End file.
